The Other World
by Nonohana Kizure
Summary: Gara-gara Giannini, vongola decimo bersama guardiannya plus varia dan karakter ga penting lainnya /plak/ ke transfer ke dunia yang kita tinggali Update ! Chapter 7: Second Day Training. Hari kedua, kawan!
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Author: Yay! Ketemu lagi ama saya Nonohana Kizure di fanfic 'the other world'

All: Ho…

Author: *Sweat drop* Eto… kali ini saya akan melakukan kolaborasi dengan teman saya yang merupakan sesama author yang juga pernah menulis fanfic di fandom KHR! Perkenalkan LucyLucielle-sama!

All: 'Plok plok plok'

Author: Chapter 1 ini saya yang ngetik lalu yang kedua Lucy-sama, bisa dibilang saya dapat chapter ganjil dan Lucy-sama dapat chapter genap. Jadi maaf kalau ada perbedaan typo dan cara penyampaiannya.

All: *Ngelemparin tomat busuk*

Author: Huuwa! Daripada nanti lama mendingan saya mulai sekarang deh! Siapapun bacain disclaimer ama warningnya! *Langsung ngibrit dari panggung*

Reborn: Disclaimer. Author gak berguna ini sama sekali gak membuat kita ataupun semua yang ada hubungannya dengan KHR.

Tsuna: Warning. Typo, pemilihan bahasa, kegajean yang amat gaje, serta full of OC's

Gokudera: Catatan tambahan, Setting nya di negri author tercinta, Indonesia! Dan juga, mereka tidak akan membuat pairing-pairing dengan OC

All: Kalau begitu mendingan mulai siap-siap kerena ceritanya udah mau mulai…

* * *

**The Other World**

**Chapter 1: The Peaceful days**

**POV KHR Place**

"Jadi, buat apa Gianini kesini Reborn?" tanya Tsuna kepada Reborn.

"Berisik dame Tsuna. Gianini hanya ingin melakukan penelitian Ten Years Bazooka milik aho ushi saja." Jawab Reborn santai

"Makannya itu aku khawatir..." Jawab Tsuna lirih.

"Juudaime!" teriak Gokudera yang langsung memasuki kamar Tsuna.

"Huwa! Gokudera-kun! Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna kaget.

"Aku dengar Gianini datang kesini. Apa itu betul juudaime?" tanya Gokudera.

"_Cepat!"_ pikir Tsuna.

"Gokudera-san... Ada apa?" tanya Gianini sambil mulai mengotak-atik Ten Years Bazooka milik Lambo.

"Ada apa katamu? Beraninya kau membuat penelitian baru tentang Ten Years Bazooka? Kau hanya akan membuat sesuatu tambah kacau! Seperti 10 years bazooka milik aho ushi sebelumnya!" kata Gokudera sambil mencengkram kerah Gianini.

"Waktu itu saya hanya teledor. Tapi kali ini tidak akan lagi! Lagipula kali ini aku akan membuat Ten Years Bazooka sendiri!" kata Gianini semangat padahal sebenarnya udah ketakutan ama ulah Gokudera.

"Kesalahan? Kau bilang badanku menjadi kecil begitu kesalahan!" kata Gokudera yang rupanya masih punya dendam dengan Gianini.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Gokudera." Perintah Reborn sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Tapi Reborn-san, bukankah kita harus mencegahnya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya?" Kata Gokudera.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau di coba." Kata Reborn.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Jawab Gokudera.

"Oi, Gianini! kapan penelitianmu bisa selesai?" tanya Reborn.

"Mungkin sekitar 2 minggu Reborn-san." Kata Gianini.

"Kalau begitu sampai penelitianmu sudah selesai, kau boleh tinggal disini." Kata Reborn.

"Eh! Kenapa mendadak?" tanya Tsuna kaget.

"Terima kasih banyak, Reborn-san!" kata Gianini senang.

"Mereka tidak mendengarkanku." Kata Tsuna pasrah.

**End POV KHR Place

* * *

**

**Somewhere in Jakarta, Indonesia**

"Yo! Renata. Kau naik?" tanya sesosok perempuan memakai kerudung yang baru turun dari lantai 3 ke lantai 2.

"Naik. Kau sendiri Nindya?" tanya Renata.

"Udah pasti. Eh ya! Ngomong-ngomong si Ai, Diesty, Ghina ama Arya belum datang?" tanya Nindya.

"Kalau si Ghina, Diesty ama Arya lagi didalam kelas masih nunggu buat ngambil raport. Kalau si Ai, gak tau deh." Kata Renata enteng.

"Ho… sayang. Padahal aku ingin nunjukin sesuatu yang penting." Kata Nindya.

"Apaan?" tanya Renata tertarik.

"Hehe. Liat aja nanti." Kata Nindya.

"Kalau aku sih udah selesai ambil raportnya." Kata seseorang yang juga memakai kerudung yang baru keluar dari kelas 8.1

"Yo Ai! Gimana raportnya?" tanya Nindya langsung.

"Baik-baik aja." Kata Aisya.

"Tapi bukannya ini diurutin sama nomor absen? Aturan yang lain keluar lebih dulu daripada si Renata dong." Kata Nindya.

"Mereka telat jadi belakangan." Jawab Renata singkat.

"Pantesan aja." Kata Nindya yang langsung nyambung.

"Yo… Tau gini gw gak milih telat deh…" kata sebuah suara yang baru keluar dari kelas 8.6 dengan gontainya.

"Kenapa kau Ar? Gak naik?" tanya Aisya kaget.

"Gak naik mbah mu! Gw naik kok. Cuman diomeli aja gara-gara telat." Kata Arya kesal.

"Kirain..." Kata Aisya lega.

"BTW si Diesty ama Ghina lama amat." Kata Renata.

"Ah! Paling mereka lagi kena ceramah..." Kata Arya singkat.

"Kau sih, masih mending cuman diceramahin agar tepat waktu. Nah anak-anak 8.5, malah diceramahin tentang agama dari awal pertemuan hingga akhir acara." Kata Nindya berkobar-kobar(?)

"Ha… akhirnya keluar juga." Kali ini suara perempuan keluar dengan gontainya dari kelas 8.6

"Speak of the devil." Kata Renata singkat.

"Bu Nis apa-apaan sih? Kan cuman telat 5 menit doang! Ampe segitu ceramahnya." Kali ini juga ada suara perempuan.

"Ah! Ghina, Diesty. Gimana raportnya?" tanya Nindya.

"Naik!" kata mereka kompak.

"Kalau begitu bagus. Semoga aja nanti kelas 9 kita dapat kelas yang sama." Kata Aisya senang.

"Setuju." Kata Arya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ngomong-ngomong ngapain kau bawa tas yang biasa buat sekolah Nin?" tanya Ghina.

"Ah! Untung aja ingat." Kata Nindya yang langsung ngebuka tasnya untuk mencari barang yang dia cari.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Diesty yang udah penasaran.

"Allhamdulillah gak ketinggalan. Kalau gitu kita kekelas 8.5 aja. Aku akan kasih tahu disana." Kata Nindya sambil mulai naik kelantai 3 dan sempat diomelin janitor, soalnya tuh tangga baru dipel.

* * *

"Kira-kira apaan ya?" kata Ghina.

"Entahlah." Jawab Renata.

"Nah, ayo masuk!" kata Nindya.

"Ngapain, sih?" tanya Arya gak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Kata Nindya dengan muka misterius.

"Lama. Gw pulang dulang duluan nih." Kata Arya kesal. Mungkin juga karena dia cowok sendiri di situ

"Sayang, padahal aku mau nunjukin ini. Jeng jeng jeng!" kata Nindya sambil mengeluarkan kotak yang mirip buat naro Vongola ring pas lagi ring battle.

"Jangan bilang…" kata Arya yang udah gemeteran.

"Yak, betul! Ini vongola ring yang limited edition. Kemarin aku lagi ngebuka _amazon_ terus vongola ring ini lagi jadi bahan hot, soalnya yang bikin desainnya Amano kira-sensei sendiri. Dan lagi ini cuman ada 1 lho~ Ini udah kayak vongola ring yang asli! Rencananya sih aku mau ngasih kalian masing-masing 1. Tapi karena Arya udah mau pulang gak jadi deh…" kata Nindya pura-pura kecewa.

"Iya iya! Gak jadi pulang deh gw!" kata Arya yang langsung duduk disalah satu bangku.

"Hehe. Kalau begitu aku langsung bagi sesuai sifat flame kalian ya~" kata Nindya.

"Ah... Jadi pembagian ringnya gimana?" tanya Ghina

"Hmmm... Karena cewek di sini hampir semua nya fujoshi, dan Renata itu satu-satunya yang bukan fujoshi (jangan hitung Arya nya...), Jadi pemikirannya pasti beda sendiri! Jadi, Renata dapet Kumo!" kata Nindya

"Terus... Ame! Kataku, Diesty yang dapet Ame. Soalnya dia mirip Yamamoto, suka main-main(?)" lanjut Nindya

"Kau orang paling semangat. Kau dapet hare ring.." kata Renata sambil menepuk pundak Nindya

"Yup! Dan.. Arya, kau dapet Kiri, ya.." kata Nindya

"Dan... Ai! Kau cocok dapet Kaminari!" lanjut Nindya

"Er... berarti aku arashi, ya?" tanya Ghina

"Jangan! Kau kan cocok jadi leader! Kamu oozora aja!" kata Renata

"Ah... Oozora, ya? *sigh* baiklah..." kata Ghina pelan

"Nanti ring yang Arashi ku kasih Clea deh... Dia pasti juga mau... Boleh kan?" lanjut Ghina

"Tentu saja~" balas Nindya

"BTW, Tadi si Nindya bilang kalau nih barang limited edition dan cuman ada 1 kan?" tanya Diesty.

"Iya. Terus kenapa?" tanya Nindya balik.

"Kalau begitu pasti mahalkan? Gak apa-apa nih?" tanya Diesty ragu.

"Mahal? Masa, sih? Kalau menurutku sih gak terlalu mahal jadi beloh-boleh aja ah." Kata Nindya.

"E-emang harganya berapa?" tanya Diesty ragu.

"Aku kurang ingat juga soalnya aku pesan nih barang 2 hari yang lalu." Kata Nindya santai

"Seingatmu aja." Kata Diesty yang udah sweat drop.

"Eto… kalau gak salah sekita 2-3 juta deh, terus ditambah pajak 10% dan ongkos kirim 5%." Kata Nindya

"Yen atau rupiah?" tanya Aisya.

"Yen." Jawab Nindya yang membuat semua orang disitu jaw drop.

"Orang kaya emang beda, ya." Komentar Renata singkat.

"Apaan, sih? Oh ya! jangan sampai hilang ya. Soalnya ini buat kenang-kenangan." kata Nindya mengingatkan mereka semua.

"Kenang-kenangan buat apa?" tanya Ghina.

"Kenang-kenangan buat kalian, soalnya ada kemungkinan kelas 9 pertengahan semester aku pindah sekolah." Kata Nindya ragu.

"Kau mau pindah sekolah?" tanya Aisya.

"Maunya gak sih. Tapi, apa boleh buat." Kata Nindya agak sedih.

"Jangan dong. Lagiankan tanggung!" Kata Ghina

"Ahahaha. Dari pada itu, nih kukasih rantainya biar dijadiin kalung kayak di KHR" Kata Nindya.

"Ho… sudah satu set ya." komentar Renata.

"Begitulah." Kata Nindya.

"TIIINNNN!" bunyi klakson mobil didepan sekolah.

"Siapa, sih?" tanya Arya yang langsung keluar untuk melihat mobil milik siapa yang berisik.

"Kalian pada pulang pake apa?" tanya Nindya.

"Naik angkot." Jawab Ghina, Renata dan Aisya berang.

"Kalau aku jalan kaki. Soalnyakan rumahku dekat." Kata Diesty.

"Ho… nanti mau bareng gak?" tanya Nindya.

"Boleh. aja" kata Renata.

"Aku juga mau dong." Kata Diesty.

"Sekalian hemat ongkos." Kata Ghina.

"Gak apa-apa nih?" tanya Aisya.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Lagian si Udin juga lagi nganggur soalnya ayahku lagi di Balik papan dan ibu ku lagi di Australia jadi gak masalah." Kata Nindya. (A/N: Yang ini beneran lho. Nama supir saya Udin kasian amat ya… *PLAK*)

"Kalau begitu makasih deh~" Kata Aisya.

"Woi Nin! Si Udin jemput tuh!" kata Arya yang berteriak dari lantai 1.

"Speak of the devil." Kata Nindya singkat.

"Kalau gitu mendingan kita buru-buru aja. Kasian si Udin." Kata Aisya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata Nindya.

"Hah? Ada apa lagi?" tanya Renata.

"Hoi Ar! Mau bareng ama yang lain gak?" teriak Nindya di teras lantai 3.

"Boleh!" teriak Arya gak kalah keras.

"Mereka berdua udah kayak orang alay aja sih." Kata Ghina.

"Hm…" gumam Diesty tanda setuju.

* * *

"Jadi tahun ini gak ada kelas meeting?" tanya Arya kaget.

"Yup. Kita udah ngirim proposal ke kepsek, tapi ditolak sebelum sempet dibaca, katanya 'Kalian itu kalau sekalinya dibebasin udah jadi kayak binatang nanti.' Begitulah kira-kira." Kata Nindya menjelaskan.

"Kasihan ya jadi anggota OSIS repot begitu." Kata Aisya

"Haha gak juga sih. Terkadang kita bisa make jam pelajaran buat ngadain rapat padahal sebenarnya cuman mau ngebolos pelajaran." Kata Nindya.

"_Licik…"_ pikir Arya.

"Tapi, jadi OSIS ada enaknya juga sih…" kata Renata.

"Apaan Ren?" tanya Diesty.

"Misalnya bisa ngerjain anak kelas 7 tahun ini atas nama MOS." Jawab Renata.

"Jangan-jangan itu alasan utama Nindya ikut OSIS, lagi?" tanya Ghina

"Bingo~! Betul!" jawab Nindya.

"Sudah kuduga." Jawab Renata.

"Nin. Ini udah didepan rumahnya Diesty." Kata si Udin.

"Eh! Udah sampai?" tanya Nindya.

"Kalau begitu dadah! Makasih ya!" kata Diesty sambil keluar mobil.

"Gak masalah kok. Lagi pula Udin juga sukarela." Kata Nindya yang berhasil membuat Udin sweat drop.

"Pokoknya, makasih ya." kata Diesty.

"Ya. asal jangan bikin cincinnya lecet aja." Kata Nindya sambil tersenyum banyak arti.

"Tenang aja." Kata Diesty tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, dadah." Kata Ghina.

"Jadi sekarang kita kerumahnya Ai ya?" tanya Udin.

"Udah jelas masih pake ngomong lagi." Kata Nindya ke Udin.

"Maaf…" kata Udin sweat drop.

"Nindy ternyata bisa tegas juga…" kata Aisya sweat drop.

"Oh ya Ghin!" panggil Nindya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ghina.

"Liburan nanti aku main kerumahmu ya." kata Nindya.

"Boleh aja. Emang kenapa?" tanya Ghina.

"Enggak. Cuman bosen aja dirumah." Kata Nindya.

"Oh… iya…" kata Ghina Sweat drop.

"Oh, ya. ngomong-ngomong katanya untuk ngebimbing anak kelas 7 yang baru masuk kekurangan 5 orang lagi ya?" tanya Arya.

"Iya. Nyadar saya!" kata Nindya kaget.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Ghina.

"Maksudnya kau, Renata, Diesty, Aisya ama Arya mau ikut gak buat jadi panitia MOS?" tanya Nindya.

"Boleh." Kata Renata sambi mengeluarkan evil smile.

"Aku males belajar dihari MOS jadi boleh deh." Kata Arya.

"Wah tujuannya pada licik-licik nih…" kata Nindya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri gak?" tanya Ghina sambil menyindir Nindya.

"Kalau kau Ai?" tanya Nindya gak memperdulikan Ghina.

"Saya dikacangin…" komentar Ghina singkat.

"Boleh deh… lagian semuanya juga pada ikut." Kata Aisya.

'_Rasanya yang paling baik disini Cuma Aisya deh…' _pikir Ghina.

"Nah sekarang kita udah nyampe dirumahnya Ai…" kata Udin.

"Ah. Ya sudah kalau gitu sampai jumpa." Kata Aisya.

"Ya. sampai jumpa." Kata semuanya bareng, meskipun Renata gak niat.

* * *

"Dah Renata." Kata Ghina dan Nindya berbarengan.

"Dah." Kata Renata Singkat.

"Sekarang kita kerumahnya Ghina." Kata Udin. Baru aja Nindya mau marahin Udin lagi tapi dicegah Ghina

"Oh ya, Nin. Kamu mau main kerumahku, kan? Kapan?" tanya Ghina.

"Gah tahu deh. Mungkin kalau lagi mood atau bosan kali." Jawab Nindya.

"Emangnya kamu gak ada acara pergi-pergi ama keluargamu?" tanya Ghina.

"… keluargaku… Lagi pada sibuk ama pekerjaannya, Ghin. Makanya aku mau main kerumahmu biar gak bosan." Kata Nindya sambil tersenyum dan dibelakangnya terdapat background matahari sedang terbit(?) dengan terangnya.

"Oh… emangnya orangtuamu lagi tugas dimana?" tanya Ghina sambil sweat drop.

"Ibuku di Singapura, ayahku lagi di Malaysia. Mungkin pulangnya beberapa bulan lagi." Kata Nindya santai.

"Oh… begitu…" kata Ghina sambil double sweat drop.

"Kita udah nyampe dirumahnya Ghina, Nin." Kata Udin.

"Ya udah… kalau gitu sampai nanti Ghin." Kata Nindya.

"Ya udah. Kalau mau main, telpon dulu, ya." kata Ghina sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti." Jawab Nindya.

"Eh ya. ngomong-ngomong pengumuman kelasnya 5 hari lagi kan?" tanya Ghina.

"Iya. Nanti janjian aja ama yang lain." Kata Nindya.

"OK deh." Kata Ghina.

"Dadah!" kata Nindya senang

"_Nindy kenapa, ya? Tadi kayaknya dia ngomongnya agak ragu. Jangan-jangan ada yang dia sembunyiin sama aku dan yang lain kali. Kira-kira apa ya?" _pikir Ghina

* * *

**Five days later**

"Yang lain lama ya…" kata Ghina yang sudah menunggu dari 5 menit yang lalu.

"Maaf Ghina aku telat." Kata Aisya yang baru datang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ghina.

"Tadi aku harus bantuin kakak-kakakku yang mau pergi kuliah." Kata Aisya.

"Ya udah gak apa-apa." Kata Ghina.

"Yo Ghina. Aisya. Kau sudah datang duluan toh." Kata Renata.

"Kok telat?" tanya Ghina dengan dark aura dibelakangnya.

"Sorry. Kesiangan." Kata Renata santai.

"Ghina. Renata. Aisya~" kata Diesty yang rupanya baru datang.

"Kau kenapa telat?" tanya Ghina.

"Hehe sorry." Kata Diesty.

'_*Sigh* dasar…'_ pikir Ghina lelah.

"Udah pada datang toh?" tanya Arya yang rupanya baru datang.

"Kenapa telat~?" tanya Ghina dengan evil smile.

"Sorry. Keasikan main game KHR DS." Jawab Arya.

"Eh! Liat dong!" kata Ghina senang.

"Masa? Mau pinjem dong!" kata Renata.

"Aku mau lihat Muku~" kata Diesty.

"Aku lihat Hibari TYL dong." Kata Aisya.

"Lagi pada ngapain?" tanya Nindya yang baru datang.

"Kau paling telat." Kata Ghina dengan dark aura yang sangat pekat.

"So-sorry. Tadi jalanan macet. Terus si Udin kan gak suka kebut-kebutan…" jawab Nindya sambil sweat drop.

"Oh begitu. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau mau main kerumahku?" tanya Ghina.

"Besok boleh kok." Kata Nindya.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Ghina.

"Jam 09.00 pagi kali…" kata Nindya.

"Oh…" jawab Ghina.

"Hei. Papan pengumumannya udah dibuka tuh." Kata Diesty.

"Kalau gitu ayo lihat." Kata Renata yang udah kabur duluan.

"Ya udalah…" kata Ghina yang ikut pergi.

* * *

papan pengumuman

Kelas 9.1

Nama siswa:

…………………

Arya Setiyadi.

Aisya Mardatila

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

Diesty Dewantari

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

Ghina Putri Oktavian.

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

Nindya Hussein Putri

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

Renata Larasati

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

Jumlah Kursi kosong: 7 orang murid

* * *

"… nggak nyangka bisa satu kelas begini…" kata Nindya sambil jaw drop.

"Kenapa? Bagus, kan?" kata Renata.

"Hm… jangan-jangan kamu gak mau satu kelas lagi?" Kata Arya.

"Bu-bukan itu masalahnya." Kata Nindya.

"Ayo bilang~" kata Diesty sambil menusuk-nusukkan ranting pohon kebadan Nindya.

"Kita janji gak bakal ketawa kok." Kata Aisya.

"Udah bilang aja sih." Kata Ghina.

"Hah… kalian lihatkan disitu ada Ipank ama Vidi…" kata Nindya.

"Ya iyalah." Kata Arya.

"Jadi waktu ada tugas kelompok BK aku satu kelompok dengan mereka. Aku disuruh bawa laptopku. Pada akhirnya aku bawa. Dan pas udah nyampe dirumahnya Ipank, *sigh* Vidi gak sengaja ngelihat Doujin Yaoi di Laptopku." Kata Nindya sambil Jaw drop.

"Mampus! Doujin apaan?" tanya Ghina.

"1827… ratingnya NC-17… untung cuman lihat sampai cover… gak tahu tuh gimana reaksinya kalau ngelihat sampai selesai…" kata Nindya.

"Judulnya apa?" tanya Arya.

"_Ichigo Milk_… Udah ah! Gak usah diingetin lagi!" kata Nindya yang langsung bangkit, tapi sayang saudara-saudara sekalian, kepalanya mengenai muka Diesty yang sedang mendekat ke Nindya untuk menanyakan ceritanya.

"Sakit." Kata Diesty.

"… Ahahahahaha!" Nindya malah tertawa dengan senangnya.

"Yang satu harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa." Kata Aisya.

"Aku punya nomornya." Kata Renata.

"Udah udah." Kata Ghina berusaha menenangkan kesenangan(?) itu.

"Pokoknya udah gak sabar buat masuk sekolah!" kata Nindya denga kepala yang sedikit… benjol.

"Jangan dulu! Aku belum selesai namatin _Monster Hunter. _Jadi masuknya nanti aja." Kata Renata.

"Iya juga sih…" kata Diesty sambil mikirin project komik _Gank-Ster-_nya.

"Aku sih, terserah kapan aja." Kata Aisya.

"Aku gak peduli." Jawab Arya.

"Aku pengen anak kelas 7 tahun ini gampang diajak bermain(Baca: Dikerjain)." Kata Nindya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk dari perkataan Nindya…" kata Ghina sweat drop.

"Ah! Udah jam 10.30! Aku mesti pergi dulu!" kata Nindya sambil mulai buru-buru jalan ketempat Udin markirin mobilnya.

"Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Ghina.

"… aku… ada sedikit urusan." Kata Nindya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Kalau gitu hati-hati ya." kata Ghina ragu.

"Tenang aja. Sampai nanti." Kata Nindya.

"Dah." Jawab yang lain berbarengan

"_Lagi-lagi si Nindy ragu untuk ngomong ama kita-kita. Jangan-jangan bener lagi ada yang disembunyiin… apa ya… jangan-jangan dia ada sedikit masalah lagi… tapi apa ya?" _pikir Ghina

"Oy, Ghin! Nanti angkotnya keburu pergi lho!" Kata Renata menyadarkan Ghina dari lamunannya.

"Ah ya... Maaf." Kata Ghina sambil mulai menaiki angkot.

* * *

**Besoknya, dirumah Ghina.**

"Assalamualaikum!" kata Nindya didepan pagar rumah Ghina.

"Yo. Masuk aja." Kata Ghina.

"Gak ada orang?" tanya Nindya.

"Gak. Lagi pada pergi semua." Kata Ghina.

"He… eh Ghin, Masa tadi malam aku mimpi gila banget deh." Kata Nindya.

"Emangnya apa?" tanya Ghina sambil mulai duduk dibangkunya yang berhadapan dengan komputernya yang sedang buka situs KHR.

"Masa tadi malam aku mimpi orang-orang KHR transfer kedunia kita." Kata Nindya.

"Itu sih sinting." Kata Ghina sambil mulai mengecek Youtubenya.

"Iyakan… makanya pas aku bangun tidur tadi aku langsung ketawa sendirian." Kata Nindya.

"Haha… eh mau nonton ini gak?" tanya Ghina sambil menunjukkan Video KHR episode 169.

"Eh mau dong." Kata Nindya sambil mengambil bangku untuk ikut nonton.

"DRAK DRAK DRAK! PRANG DUK!" bunyi suara keras.

"Eh apa ini?" tanya Ghina panik melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Huwa! Gempa nih." Kata Nindya yang badannya oleng.

"Gak apa-apa nih, kalau gak keluar?" Kata Ghina sambil menahan layar komputernya agar tidak jatuh.

"Gempanya kecil kok. 1-3 menit juga berhenti." Kata Nindya.

* * *

**KHR Place POV**

"Hah? Jadinya lebih cepat?" tanya Gokudera tidak percaya yang kini sedang dihutan Nanimori.

"Ma... Ma… Gokudera.. Kau tenang dulu." Kata Yamamoto.

"Kufufufu. Tampaknya ini akan menyenangkan." Kata Mukuro yang sedang bersama Chrome.

"Sawada! Pao pao-sensei tidak ada disini to the extreme?" tanya Ryohei dengan suara toanya.

"Haha. Tampaknya dia tidak datang onii-san." Kata Tsuna.

"Huh Herbivore herbivore berisik. Diam atau kami koroshi." Kata Hibari.

"Kalian semua tenanglah... Gianini bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Reborn.

"Sudah siap Reborn-san, hanya saja disini harus ada yang mau menjadi kelinci percobaan." Kata Gianini yang sukses membuat semua orang disitu mundur sejauh 5 langkah dari tempat mereka bediri tadi, kecuali Hibari dan Reborn.

"Bwahahahaha! Kalau begitu Lambo-san aja! Habisnya semuanya penakut." Kata Lambo sambil bersiap-siap mau menerima tembakan Ten Years Bazooka buatan Gianini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Gianini sambil mulai mau menembak Lambo.

"Lambo jangan!" kata Tsuna sambil mulai menuju ketempat Lambo, akan tetapi Gianini sudah terlanjur menekan pelatuknya.

"Juudaime! Awas!" teriak Gokudera.

"BLAAR!" Peluru Ten Years Bazooka terpental kemana-mana.

"Uhm… Gianini ada berapa jumlah peluru itu?" tanya Tsuna sambil sweat drop.

"Kira-kira ada 18 buah." Kata-kata Gianini barusan berhasil membuat semua yang ada disitu jawdrop, kecuali Hibari dan Reborn lagi.

"Dasar BODOH! Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang terkena tembakan peluru nyasar itu?" kata Gokudera marah.

"Maaf… aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini…" kata Gianini dengan mata berair.

"GAH! DASAR BODOH!" kata Gokudera.

"Semuanya tenang." Kata-kata Reborn barusan sukses membuat semua yang ada disitu menjadi tenang. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan hal ini dirumah Tsuna beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan menghubungi kalian nanti kalau tentang masalah ini sudah dikabarkan kepada Kyuudaime." Kata Reborn sambil menundukkan topinya, hingga dia menimbulkan kesan yang amat rahasia.

**End KHR Place POV

* * *

**

"Ge-gempanya udah selesai nih?" tanya Nindya dengan kepala berputar-putar.

"Tampaknya…" kata Ghina yang kepalanya tak kalah pusing dengan Nindya.

"Gak nyangka. Meskipun gempanya kecil tapi lama." Kata Nindya.

"Mendingan biar gak pusing sekarang kita keluar aja. Biar gak bosen main dirumahnya Clea, yuk…" kata Ghina.

"Boleh deh… tapi emang Clea ada dirumah?" Tanya Nindya.

"Ada kok. Sekalian, aku mau ngasih ring nya. Kemaren belom sempet ku kasih" Kata Ghina sambil mulai mematikan komputernya.

"Kalau begitu Clea kemungkinan lagi bikin fanfic D18 dong!" kata Nindya kaget.

"Iya." Jawab Ghina.

"Aku gak mau baca." Kata Nindya.

"Ya udah kalau begitu." Kata Ghina sambil mulai berjalan keluar diikuti Nindya.

* * *

**Clea's House**

"Assalamu 'alaikum! Clea! Clea!" panggil Ghina

"Ya! Sebentar!" jawab seseorang

Tak lama kemudian, Clea membuka pintu rumahnya

"Halo, Clea~" sapa Ghina

"Ah! Ghina dan Nindya! Ayo, masuk~" Clea membuka pintu pagar rumah nya

"Lagi ngapain kamu?" tanya Ghina

"Lagi ngetik fanfic~" jawab Clea

"Fanfic D18, ya?" tebak Nindya

"Ahaha~ Iya~" jawab Clea sambil tertawa

"LIHAT!"teriak Ghina

"Enggak! Jangan! Belom jadi!" Clea berusaha menghalangi

"Akh... Kalau begitu, kalau udah selesai, kasih tau, ya~" balas Ghina

"Oh, ya, kamu ga upa bawa barangnya kan, Ghin?" tanya Nindya

"Enggak kok. Eh, Clea, Kemarin, si orang kaya yang satu ini be-" Nindya memotong ucapan Ghina,

"Ga usah pake orang kaya, dong!"

"Ah.. Maaf.. Oke... beberapa hari yang lalu, Nindya membeli satu set vongola ring yang limited edition yang harga nya du-" Nindya memotong kata-kata Ghina lagi,

"Ga usah di sebut harganya!"

Ghina dan Clea sweatdrop

"Oke... Dan ini! Kau dapat ring yang Arashi!" Ghina mengeluarkan sebuah ring

"Wah~ Kalau Nindi sama Ghina dapet apa?" tanya Clea

"Nindya dapet hare. Aku... *sigh* Oozora..." jawab Ghina

"Kenapa pake sigh? Bukannya oozora itu hebat?" tanya Clea

"Yah... Tapi aku lebih suka kiri dari pada oozora..." jawab Ghina

"Rantainya jangan lupa di kasih!" kata Nindya mengingatkan

"Oh, ya! Ini!" aku mengambil seutas(?) rantai dari tas ku dan memberikannya ke Clea

"Oh~ Makasih, ya~" kata Clea sambil tersenyum

"Sekarang... Ayo kita baca fanfic D18 nya!" Ghina ngacir ke dalem rumah Clea (ga sopan..)

"Ah, Hei!" Clea ikut berlari masuk ke dalam di ikuti Nindya..

* * *

**Pada saat masuk sekolah.**

"Gak nyangka, ya.. Liburan itu cepat." Kata Renata.

"Sabar aja. Lagipula tampaknya anak kelas 7 tahun ini tampak polos." Kata Nindya sambil mulai mengeluarkan evil smile.

"Enaknya dikerjain apa nanti?" tanya Ghina.

"Disuruh baca Doujin/Fanfic Yaoi aja!" kata Diesty.

"Jangan. Bisa-bisa kita diomelin kepala sekolah." Kata Aisya.

"Yang penting bisa bolos pelajaran." Kata Arya.

"… hah… nanti pulang jangan pada pulang dulu ya. kita nanti berotaku talk ria dulu…" kata Ghina.

"Boleh aja." Kata Yang lain kompak.

* * *

**KHR Place POV**

"Jadi, semua guardian sudah berkupmpul." Kata Reborn.

"Bagaiman pesan dari Kyuudaime, Reborn?" tanya Tsuna.

"Heh… kalian akan tahu sendiri." Kata Reborn sambil tersenyum licik.

"Eh maksudnya?" tanya Tsuna.

"PSIU PSIU PSIU!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang menuju kekamar Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna hanya bisa terbelalak melihat peluru-peluru Ten Years Bazooka buatan Gianini yang sedang menuju kamarnya.

"Juudaime awas!" kata Gokudera yang hendak menyelamatkan mereka semua, tapi sayang peluru-peluru itu sudah mengenai semua orang yang ada disitu, kecuali Gianini.

"BLLAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR"

"He?" Gianini hanya bisa bersweat drop ria melihat scene didepannya.

* * *

**End KHR Place POV**

**Jam 13.05**

"Gila! Kalau orang-orang KHR pada pindah kesini bisa-bisa sekolah ini jadi HELL!" kata Arya yang kaget mendengar mimpi Nindya.

"Gak usah diejek sampe begitu, kan?" Kata Nindya.

"Ah! Tapi gak ada buruknya juga. Soalnya aku bisa ketemu Muku~" kata Diesty.

"Hehe… saya bisa bikin gore scene pake Lambo." Kata Renata sambil mengeluarkan dark aura yang sangat haus darah.

"Janga Ren. Kan kasihan Lambo. Soalnya masih kecil." Kata Aisya.

"Biarin!" kata Renata.

"Tuh kan kubilang apa. Mereka pasti bakal ketawa kayak begitu." Kata Nindya ke Ghina.

"Udalah, yang penting jadi seru ini." Kata Ghina.

"Saya tahu yang lebih seru! Misalnya tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan dari Ten Years Bazooka dikelas kita!" kata Nindya.

"BLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Eh? Blar?" kata Nindya bingung.

"Ohok ohok! Akhirnya bisa keluar juga..."

"Juudaime apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Tadi itu asyik juga, Tsuna!"

"Kufufufu... Tampaknya ini akan menjadi menarik."

"Bos... Mukuro-sama... Apa anda berdua baik-baik saja?"

"Nyahahahaha! Ini dimana?"

"Jangan ribut, herbivore! Atau... Kami Kuroshi!"

"Tampaknya Berhasil... *Evil Smile*"

"… BOHONG! MEREKA ITU KAN?" kata Ghina, Nindya, Aisya, Diesty, Arya dan Renata kaget.

**To be continued

* * *

**

Lucy: Er... si Nonohana mana, nih? Kok dia nutup ceritanya cuma pake tulisan 'to be continued'?

Mukuro: Kufufu... Spertinya Si author tadi langsung ngacir...

Lucy: Begitukah? Oh, ya... Ngapain kau disini, nan- Er... Mukuro?

Mukuro: Tidak tahu, ya.. Bukankah tadi anda menyeret saya kesini?

Lucy: Akh! Jangan di bilang ke readers dong! Oh, ya! Para readers sekalian... Jangan heran kalau para chara KHR itu bisa berbahasa indonesia dengan fasih dan benar!

Mukuro: Oya oya... Waktu itu kan, kami di berikan pelajaran bahasa Indonesia selama satu bulan...

Lucy: Ah... Dan kalian hebat sudah bisa berbahasa Indonesia dengan baik dan benar dalam satu bulan...

Mukuro: Yah... lagi pula, belajarnya kan di paksa...

Lucy: Ajaibnya, kemaren, Hibari ga ngelawan... *sweatdrop*

Mukuro: Ini fanfic kapan ditutup nya?

Lucy: Ah.. Tunggu sebentar! Saya masih mau ngoceh banyak!

Reborn: Cepat selesaikan, author bodoh...

Lucy: *gulp* Er... tunggu sebentar dong! Aku masih mau memberikan beberapa penjelasan ke readers!

Reborn: Yang cepat! *ngarahin pistol ke author*

Lucy: A-a-ah... Oh, ya, maaf untuk clea-san, clea-san belom nongol disini. Dan untuk informasi para readers... Nama-nama di atas bukan lah nama asli~ Dan juga, Maaf untuk Diesty-san karena proyek nya di bocorkan disini... (bukan saya yang nulis, lho!)

Reborn: Udah, belom?

Lucy: Tunggu! Er... Untuk yang hampir semua fujoshi itu... yah... benar... Diesty, Ghina, Nindya, clea, bahkan aisyah yang paling baik juga fujoshi... Dan juga... Clea ga ada pas pembagian ring bukan karena dia ga dateng, tapi karena Clea beda sekolah

Reborn: Waktu habis... *nembak pistolnya*

Lucy: Hiiii!

*Peluru nya malah nari-nari di lantai kayak yang waktu Giannini nge-upgrade(?) pistolnya reborn*

Lucy: *sigh*... Untung aja...

Reborn: Ah... Dia harus bertanggung jawab... *pergi*

Mukuro: Kufufu... Baiklah para readers sekalian~ Review lah fanfic ini!

Lucy:*ngangguk-ngangguk*


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy: Hyah! Akhirnya giliran fanfic ini yang di update~!

Gokudera: Lama banget sih update nya?

Lucy: Kenapa emangnya?

Gokudera: Aku kan tidak sabar melihat hasil u— HMPH!

Yamamoto: Ah, Gokudera.. Jangan di spoiler!

Lucy: Mentang-mentang udah di kasih tahu, sekarang mau di spoiler ke readers! Saya sumpahin, di indonesia, kamu ga bakal serumah sama juudaime mu itu!

Gokudera: *mojok*

Yamamoto: Ahaha... Author-san agak kejam!

Lucy: lah... Biarin! Lagian tadi mau ngespoiler!

Reborn: Hei! Jangan kebiasaan nulis opening fic lama-lama!

Lucy: Oke lah kalau begitu... Ini nih, Yamamoto bacain disclaimernya! Reborn, tolong bacain warningnya, ya~

Yamamoto: Disclaimer, Para author, Nonohana dan juga lucielle bukanlah pemilik Katekyo Hitman Reborn dan juga para charanya, kami semua. Melainkan milik Amano Akira!

Reborn: Warning, Fanfic gajhe, typo yang bakal bertebaran dimana-mana dan juga full of OC

Lucy: Yosh! Mari kita mulai fanfic nya!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The parallel Worlds**

"Ohok ohok! Akhirnya bisa keluar juga..."

"Juudaime apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Tadi itu asyik juga, Tsuna!"

"Kufufufu... Tampaknya ini akan menjadi menarik."

"Bos... Mukuro-sama... Apa anda berdua baik-baik saja?"

"Nyahahahaha! Ini dimana?"

"Jangan ribut, herbivore! Atau... Kami Kuroshi!"

"Tampaknya Berhasil... *Evil Smile*"

"… BOHONG! MEREKA ITU KAN?" kata Ghina, Nindya, Aisya, Diesty, Arya dan Renata kaget.

Asapnya menipis. Ke-tujuh anak itu (kelasnya belom ada orang) melihat 8 orang plus 1 bayi yang sangat mereka kenal

"Wow, Nindy... Mimpi mu jadi kenyataan..." kata Arya pelan

"HI-BA-RI!" teriak Nindya dan Ghina bersamaan

"Fangirl..." kata Arya sambil sweatdrop

"Muku-sama!" teriak Diesty kegirangan

"Ada apa dengan herbivore-herbivore ini?" Hibari tampak nya agak kesal plus heran. Mungkin dia belum pernah melihat perempuan (kecuali i-pin) yang menjadi fangirl nya.

"Tampaknya ini adalah efek yang di timbulkan oleh bazooka buatan Giannini sialan itu. Kita sepertinya ke teleport ke negara lain..." kata Gokudera

"Bukan. Bukan Cuma negara lain... Tapi dunia lain..." kata Reborn pelan

"Waa? Dunia lain?" tanya Tsuna kaget

"Ya... Sebenarnya banyak dunia lain selain yang kita tinggali. Tapi, inti dari dunia-dunia paralel hanya satu. Dan sepertinya sekarang kita ada di situ" jelas Gokudera yang memang ahli dalam bidang beginian

"Lambo-san ingin main!" kata Lambo

"Ohoho... Ternyata ada si aho ushi di sini..." kata Renata sambil tersenyum sadis

"Bukan saat nya untuk itu, bodoh!" Gokudera menginjak Lambo

"Terkadang, orang dari dunia inti ini bisa membuat dunia paralel lain dengan imajinasi mereka. Ya... jika imajinasi mereka cukup kuat... Dan menurut survei (dari mana coba?), kebanyakan orang yang bisa membuat dunia paralel itu adalah komikus.." jelas Gokudera lagi

"Dari mana kau dapet info kayak gitu?" tanya Renata

"Ya dari internet, lah!" jawab Gokudera

"Jadi, itulah kenapa mereka mengenal kita..." kata Reborn

"Ya~ Begitulah~ Jadi, jangan heran, Hibari! Di dunia ini, kau punya banyak fangirl! Kalau menurut polling terakhir yang kulihat di komiknya, favorit chara pertama itu... Tsuna!" kata Ghina sambil menunjuk ke arah Tsuna

"Ahaha... Kau cukup terkenal disini, Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa

"Lalu yang kedua?" tanya Mukuro

"Yang kedua itu... Hibari!" kata Nindya

"Wow... Ternyata dia punya cukup banyak fans..." komentar Gokudera

"Dan yang ketiga Muku-sama~" kata Diesty

"Kufufu... Peringkat ketiga, ya? Lumayan~" kata Mukuro sambil senyum-senyum

"Ano... Kalau yang empat?" tanya Tsuna

"Oh, yang ke empat Gokudera~" kata Aisyah

"Aku tidak apa-apa mendapatkan peringkat ke empat, asalkan Jyuudaime bisa dapat peringkat pertama..!" kata Gokudera dengan lebaynya

"Er... ngomong-ngomong, nasib kalian jadi gimana?" tanya Arya

"Sepertinya aku harus membuka surat dari kyuudaime.. Lagipula, dia bilang, 'Buka surat ini bila Tsunayoshi-kun dan para guardiannya terkena peluru bazooka tersebut.'" kata Reborn sambil mengeluarkan sebuah surat

Semua orang mulai serius

"Aku harap tidak ada anak yang masuk lagi..." kata Ghina

"Yah... Ini kan masih pagi banget... Untungnya ledakan tadi ga menarik perhatian guru..." kata Diesty

"BLAARR!" ada ledakan lainnya disana

"Hah? Reinforcement?" tanya Arya

"Kayaknya ga bisa dibilang reinforcement juga, deh..." kata Aisyah sambil sweatdrop

"Sampah! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Vooooi! Apa itu barusan?"

"Ushishishi... Sepertinya kita sudah tidak berada di markas lagi..."

"Ah~ Kita dimana?"

"Boss! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sepertinya, orang yang menyebabkan ini harus membayar mahal..."

"Akh... Kenapa ada mereka?" keluh Ghina

"Tambah parah, deh..." tambah Nindya

"Ka-kalian?" Gokudera sudah siap siaga dengan dinamitnya

"Tunggu! Gokudera-kun!" kata Tsuna melarang

"Kenapa ada mereka to the extreme?" tanya Ryohei yang akhirnya bicara juga setelah sekian lama ga ngomong

Asap nya pun menipis

"Voooi! Jadi kalian lagi?" tanya pria berambut panjang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Superbi Squalo

"BRAAK!"

"Hei, sampah! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" orang berambut hitam pendek yang kita kenal sebagai Xanxus memukul meja di depannya

Gokudera pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mereka

"Ushishishi... Jadi begitu..." kata pria berambut kuning dengan rambut ala hero galge, Belphegor

"Reborn baru saja mau membacakan surat da-" belum Diesty selesai berbicara, ada ledakan susulan

"BLAAR!"

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Arya sambil bersweatdrop ria

"Tampaknya orang mengganggu lainnya..." kata Renata

"Tunggu... Gianinni bilang, ada 18 peluru, kan?" tanya Tsuna

"Yup" jawab Gokudera

"Berarti... Kita ada 9, ditambah orang-orang itu, jadi 15. Sisanya..." Yamamoto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"I-pin baik-baik saja!"

"Ah... Aku juga tidak apa-apa, Bianchi-nee"

"Akh... Tiga orang tambahannya..." Diesty sweatdrop

Asapnya menipis...

"Akh! Gokudera! Tutup ma-" sepertinya, Aisha mencoba untuk memperingati Gokudera, tapi, sudah terlambat...

"A-aneki-!" Gokudera jatuh sabil memegangi perutnya

"Ah... Hayato... Kanapa kau ada disini?" tanya perempuan berambut pink panjang, Bianchi

"Fuuta! I-pin!" panggil Tsuna

"Ah! Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta dan I-pin berlari ke arah Tsuna

"Tampaknya, aku yang harus bertanya begitu, Bianchi..." kata Reborn sambil melompat ke depan Bianchi

"Tadi, kami, dan juga Kyoko dan Haru sedang berbelanja bersama. Lalu, peluru itu datang. Aku hanya sempat mendorong Kyoko dan Haru agar tidak terkana Peluru nyasar itu" jelas Bianchi

"Hey, Tsuna! Jelaskan kenapa mereka ada disini!" perintah Reborn

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Tsuna

"Lihat lah teman mu yang paling mengerti soal occult itu..." kata Nindya sambil menunjuk ke arah Gokudera yang masih memegangi perutnya

"Ah... oke..." Tsuna pun mulai bercerita

"Ah... Begitu rupanya..." kata Bianchi pelan

"Nyahahaha! Ayo main dengan ku!" kata Lambo kepada I-pin

"Tunggu sebentar, Lambo. Mainnya nanti dulu.." balas Fuuta

"Ah~! Bilang saja Fuuta taku kalah dari ku!" balas Lambo

"Jangan berisik!"Reborn mengubah Leon menjadi palu dan memukul Lambo

Reborn mulai membuka surat itu,

"Woah! Dying will flame!" kata Ghina takjub

"Ini berarti..." Gokudera tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Perintah resmi dari kyuudaime..." kata Reborn. Ia pun membacakan surat itu.

* * *

_Mungkin saat kalian membaca surat ini, kalian sudah ada di dunia yang berbeda. Proses pengembalian kalian tidak akan berjalan dalam waktu singkat. Selama kalian menunggu portal untuk kembali, tinggalah di rumah orang-orang yang kalian temui pertama. Karena hanya mereka yang mengenal kalian.. Mereka juga akan menjadi pembimbing kalian. _

_Satu pesan lagi, ku harap tidak ada yang melanggar peraturan disana. Karena, vongola tidak akan menanggung jika salah satu dari kalian di penjara, atau pun terkena hukuman lainnya._

_Ps: Reborn, tolong amankan senjata tsunayoshi dan juga para guardiannya selama tinggal disana_ (bagian ini ga dibaca keras-keras)

_Vongola ninth

* * *

_

"Jadi... Kita jadi pembimbing kalian?" tanya Nindya

"Eh, tunggu... tadi ada bagian 'hanya mereka yang mengenal kalian' itu... Bukannya mereka malah justru terkenal disini?" tanya Renata

"Jangan-jangan?" Ghina berlari mengambil handphone di tasnya

"AKH! GAMBAR WALLPAPER NYA BERUBAH!" teriak Ghina

"Emang nya tadinya apa?" tanya Renata

"Hibari lah! Siapa lagi?" balas Ghina diikuti sweatdrop semua orang (jangan hitung varia, Hibari, dan reborn)

"Ah! Aku bawa laptop sama modem! Coba kita buka internet!" kata Nindya sambil berlari ke arah tasnya

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, mereka pun langsung membuka internet. Buka Google, dan mengetikan keyword ''Katekyo Hitman Reborn' hasilnya? Nihil

"Akh... Jadi... Selama mereka ada disini..." kata Aisha pelan

"Sejarah KHR menghilang dari dunia ini?" sambung Ghina dengan lemasnya

"Sepertinya..." kata Renata

"Eh... Tunggu dulu... Berarti... DOUJIN-DOUJIN 1827 YANG KU DOWNLOAD DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH ITU HILANG SEMUA DONG?" teriak Nindya

"Sabar, ya..." kata Diesty sambil menepuk pundak Nindya

"1827? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya Tsuna

"Er... Yah..." jawab Ghina sambil bersweatdrop ria

"Doujin tentang apa?" tanya Gokudera curiga

"Sepertinya kita tidak usah melanjutkan topik ini..." balas Ghina. Gokudera hanya membalasnya lagi dengan death glare

"Oke... Kalau begini, dari pada kita ber stress-stress ria, mendingan kita melakukan step pertama! Aku udah kepikiran~" kata Ghina sambil tersenyum licik...

"Apa memangnya?" tanya Arya

"Hehehe... Sebaiknya, kalian tunggu dulu saja di perpustakaan. Kami akan kesana sepulang sekolah.. Ayo, kami antar ke perpustakaan dulu~" kata Ghina sambil berjalan keluar kelas diikuti yang lainnya

* * *

**Library**

**After school**

Ghina dkk. sudah ada di depan perpustakaan...

"Kuharap, mereka ga ngancurin perpustaaan..." kata Nindya

"Firasatku bilang, mereka udah ngancurin sebagian ruangan..." kata Ghina sambil membuka pintu perpustakaan. Mereka langsung jawdrop + sweatdrop. Rak buku udah hampir hancur semua. Hibari dalam posisi bertarung siap dengan tonfanya, mau melawan Mukuro. Tsuna mojok. Gokudera ngelindungin Tsuna. Varia nontonin sambil ketawa-ketawa. Bianchi juga nonton sambil mangku Reborn. Fuuta, I-pin dan Lambo lagi main di lapangan. Yamamoto dan Ryohei mencoba menenangkan Mukuro dan Hibari yang lagi bertarung. (sebenarnya lebih ke Hibari)

"*sigh* mereka ngapain, sih?" tanya Arya

"Mereka sedang bermain 'bunuh kalau bisa'~" kata Belphegor diikuti sweatdrop masal ghina dkk.

"Hey! Kalau ga mau berhenti sekarang, nanti... Er... Nanti..." Ghina kebingungan mencari jawaban

"Nanti apa?" tanya Hibari

"*gulp* nanti... Akh! Sudah lah! Ayo, kita ke ruang kepala sekolah! Biar kalian bisa masuk ke sekolah ini!" kata Ghina

"Er... Perpustakaannya jadi gimana?" tanya Renata

"Aku yang akan mengganti ruginya" kata Reborn

"Tenang saja.." lanjutnya

"*sigh* Pasti nanti pas upacara minggu depan di ungkit-ungkit..." kata Ghina pelan

"Ayo semuanya~"kata Diesty

* * *

**Headmaster room**

"Permisi, Assalamu 'alaikum..." Ghina mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah, dan membuka pintunya. Disana, ia bisa melihat sang kepala sekolah. Ghina memberi kode agar mereka menunggu di luar terlebih dahulu

"Begini, pak. Bapak bilang kalau masih menerima murid kan?" tanya Ghina

"Ya.. Masih ada kursi kosong di kelas 9-1..." balas Kepala sekolah

"Saya ada beberapa kenalan dari jepang. Mereka ingin bersekolah disini. Mereka itu orang-orang hebat lho~ bapak pasti bangga punya murid-murid seperti mereka! Mereka ada di luar kok!" kata Ghina

"Kalau begitu, suruh mereka masuk dulu..."

Ghina pun memanggil vongola decimo plus guardiannya, (minus lambo) untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan

"Ini mereka pak..." kata Ghina

"A-ah! Saya harap, saya dan teman-teman saya bisa bersekolah di sini!" kata Tsuna

Sang kepala sekolah terdiam sejenak

"Baiklah. Mereka bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi, sebelumnya, kalian herus mengisi formulir ini. Serahkan besok, dan lusa kalian sudah bisa bersekolah..." kepala sekolah menyodorkan beberapa kertas

"Terima kasih!" balas Ghina sambil mengambil kertas itu

"Permisi, Assalamu 'alaikum!" kata Ghina saat keluar ruangan, diikuti Tsuna dkk.

"Yak! Misi berhasil!" Ghina mengancungkan jempolnya ke arah teman-temannya

"Wow~ Oh, ya! Aku sudah menyiapkan step 2 nya! Sebaiknya kita lakukan di lab IPA" kata Nindya

"Ayo semuanya!" kata Ghina

* * *

**Laboratory**

"Yak! Sekarang, kita akan mengadakan undian untuk menentukan siapa yang akan tinggal di rumah masing-masing!" kata Nindya

"Aku sudah menyiapkan 18 kertas berisi nama-nama mereka. Masing-masing ambil 3, ya!" lanjut Nindya

"Ushishi... Sepertinya menyenangkan..." kata Belphegor sambil tersenyum kecil

"Semoga aku tinggal di rumah orang kaya..." Mammon tersenyum licik

"Ku harap, aku tinggal di rumah orang yang menyenangkan to the extreme!" kata Ryohei

"Semoga aku tinggal bersama Jyuudaime..." kata Gokudera pelan yang entah kenapa udah sembuh

"Aku ingin tinggal bersama reborn~" kata Bianchi sambil tersipu malu (Dia udah berhasil di suruh pake goggle—yang untungnya dia bawa-)

"Aku ingin ini cepat berakhir..." kata Tsuna pelan

"Kufufu~ Kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan... Apalagi kalau serumah dengan Tsunayoshi~" Mukuro tersenyum kecil diikuti dengan Tsuna yang merinding

"Aku lebih suka kalau Hibari serumah dengan Mukuro..." kata Ghina pelan

"Hah? Aku tidak sudi serumah dengan kepala nanas itu!" seru Hibari

"Ho~ Siapa yang kau bilang kepala nanas?" tanya Mukuro dengan death aura

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja kau!" balas Hibari

"Ma.. Ma... Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar!" kata Yamamoto melerai mereka berdua

"Yosh! Kita mulai saja undiannya!" kata Ghina sambil menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas yang dari tadi ia pegang. Mereka berenampun langsung berebutan mengambil tiga kertas

"Mereka berebutan kertas kayak orang kelaparan berebutan makanan!" kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa kecil

"hebat sekali to the extreme!" komentar Ryohei

"Yak! Masing-masing sudah dapat tiga kan? Sekarang, mari buka kertasnya. Tapi, satu persatu! Dimulai dari aku, ya~" kata Ghina sambil membuka tiga kertas yang dilipat menjadi empat

_Chrome Dokuro_

_Sasagawa Ryohei_

_Belphegor_

"Ah... Mohon bantuannya..." kata Chrome pelan

"Hei! Semoga aku tidak merepotkan to the extreme!" kata Ryohei

"Ushishi... Maaf kalau merepotkan~" kata Belphegor

"Awawa... Enak sih, dapet Chrome yang kalem... Tapi, sisanya... yang satu suka ngomong to the extreme, satunya prince the ripper..." keluh Ghina

"Selanjutnya aku, ya~" Nindya membuka tiga kertas yang ia dapatkan

_Lussuria_

_Mammon_

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

"Hei~ Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya~" kata Lussuria sambil mendekati Nindya yang bersweatdrop ria

"Mohon bantuan uang nya..." kata Mammon

"Ah... Uang saya akan terkuras..." keluh Nindya

"Ah, kau kan orang kay- HMPPH!" Nindya menutup mulut Ghina

"Ho~ Jadi, kau orang kaya, ya~ Kalau begitu.. Mohon bantuan nya –lagi-..." kata Mamon sambil tersenyum licik

"Ah... Sekarang uang ku akan benar-benar terkuras..." keluh Nindya

"Ahaha... Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik!" kata Yamamoto

"Ukh... dapet si banci sama si orang bayi matre... Tapi, untunglah dapet Yamamoto..." kata Nindya

"Akh... Aku ga dapet yamamochi... Selanjutnya Aku, Ya~?" kata Diesty sambil membuka tiga kertasnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, dan tersenyum, kemudian menunjukan kertas yang ia dapatkan

_Hibari Kyouya_

_Rokudo Mukuro_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

(undiannya ga disengaja lho!)

"Hii! Kenapa aku serumah dengan Hibari-san?" teriak Tsuna ketakutan

"Kufufu~ Serumah dengan Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro tersenyum

"Tch... Kenapa aku harus serumah dengan kepala nanas itu?" komentar Hibari

"Kyaa! Bisa ada hint 182769!" kata Nindya memulai fangirlingnya

"Apa lagi itu?" tanya Gokudera curiga

"Bukan apa-apa kok!" kata Nindya

"Agh! Aku tidak suka pairing itu! Kalau begini..." ghina menukar kertas bertuliskan 'Chrome Dokuro' dengan kertas 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'

"Yak! Tuker! Jadi, Tsuna akan di rumah ku!" kata Ghina seenaknya

"Okelah~" kata Diesty menyetujui

"Fiuh... Untung saja..." kata Tsuna merasa lega

"Kenapa aku tidak serumah dengan Jyuudaime?" teriak Gokudera

"Tadi kan kamu udah di sumpahin sama author..." kata Renata

Gokudera Cuma bisa mojok

"Selanjutnya aku, ya~" kata Aisha sambil membuka kertas miliknya

_Bianchi_

_Gokudera Hayato_

_Leviathan_

"Ah.. Aku tidak menyangka bisa satu rumah denganmu, Hayato..." kata Bianchi

"Ah... Aku kena karma, ya? Bukannya Serumah dengan Jyuudaime, malah serumah dengan dia..." keluh Gokudera yang masih mojok

"Mohon bantuannya" kata Leviathan singkat

"Untungnya Bianchi bawa goggle... Kalau enggak, Gokudera ga bisa hidup..." komentar Aisha

"Yak.. Aku, ya?" Arya membuka kertasnya

_Fuuta De La Stella_

_Lambo_

_Superbi Squalo_

Arya terdiam

"Mohon bantuannya!" kata Fuuta

"Nyahaha! Semoga kau tidak menyusahkan Lambo-san!" kata Lambo

"Kebalik, aho ushi..." kata Arya pelan

"Voooiii! Kuharap, aku tidak merepotkan!" kata Squalo

"Kok gue dapetnya dua anak kecil plus satu orang bersuara toa?" keluh Arya

"Masih mending dapetnya Fuuta. Bukan I-pin..." kata Renata sambil menepuk pundak Arya

"Ya... Itu tambah parah..." kata Arya membenarkan

"Saya terakhir, ya? Oke deh~ berarti.." Renata membuka kertasnya

_Reborn_

_Xanxus_

_I-pin_

"Khh.. dapet si maniak stronzo..." kata Renata pelan

"Ck... Dapet orang kayak gitu..." kata Xanxus pelan

"Mohon bantuannya!" kata I-pin

"Er... Apa ga sebaiknya Tsuna sama Reborn sepaket?" tanya Aisha

"Oh, iya, ya... Kalau gitu, Tuker, Ren! Tuker sama Ryohe-" kata Ghina

"Jangan! Tuker sama Belphegor aja!" kata Renata

"Akh... Baiklah..."

Oke kalau begitu, sdah di putuskan! Ini lah hasil akhirnya! Ryohei, Tsuna dan reborn akan tinggal di rumah ku. Hibari, Mukuro dan Chrome akan tinggal di rumah Diesty. Lussuria, Mammon, dan Yamamoto akan tinggal di rumah Nindya. Bianchi, Gokudera, dan juga Leviathan akan tinggal dirumah Aisha. Xanxus, I-pin dan Belphegor tinggal di rumah Renata. Dan Fuuta, lambo, serta Squalo tinggal di rumah Arya" kata Ghina menjelaskan.

"Ya.. Dan tampaknya step 3 adalah membelikan mereka baju..." kata Renata

"Er... Sepertinya... Kalau mau beli baju, bagaimana kalau kita pulang dulu, ganti baju, terus kumpul di rumah siapa gitu... Baru, kita ke mall..." kata Diesty mengusulkan

"Ide bagus, tuh!" kata Ghina menyetujui

"Oke deh!" kata Aisha

"Nanti ke rumah Nindya aja~" usul Diesty

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Nindya

"Ya... Karena dengan pertimbangan kau punya supir~" kata Diesty

"Tapi emang orang-orang insane ini muat di mobil mu?" bisik Ghina

"Er… Yah... Berarti harus dua mobil" kata Nindya

"Ah... Aku minta izin ayah ku deh… Nanti..." kata Renata

"Eh, tapi, aku nanti mau ke rumah Clea sebentar, ya!" kata Ghina

"Oke! Oh, ya... Aku lupa mau nanya... Kalian bawa ring kalian?" tanya Nindya

"Tentu saja! Ada di si- Akh! Dimana? Kok tidak ada?" Gokudera panik.

"Punyaku juga tidak ada... Padaha tadi rasanya ku kalungin to the extreme!" kata Ryohei

"Kufufu~ Tampaknya punyaku juga tidak ada.." kata Mukuro

"Aku tidak peduli dengan cincin itu..." kata Hibari yang dari tadi menjauh dari kerumunan

"Voooii! Benda seberharga itu tidak bisa kalian jaga? Dasar bodoh!" kata Squalo

"Tapi, tadi k—" Tsuna menepuk pundak Gokudera

"Sudah lah, Gokudera-kun" kata Tsuna

"Ta-tapi-! Jyuudaime!" kata Gokudera

"Tak apa..." Tsuna tersenyum

"Kalau gitu, ayo, kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing!" Ghina berjalan keluar Laboratorium. Tapi, tiba-tiba, ia tersandung dan jatuh

"Ah... sakit..." rintih Ghina

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsuna yang kebetulan emang lagi di belakang Ghina

"I-iya.. Aku tidak apa-apa..." Ghina berdiri sambil membersihkan rok nya

"I-itu-?" Tsuna kelihatan kaget

"Ada ap— Akh... aku lupa aku membawa ini..." kata Ghina pelan sambil memegang vongola sky ring yang ia kalungi

"K-kau? Kenapa kau punya Vongola Ring?" tanya Gokudera

"E-eh? Ini bukan yang asli kok!" kata Ghina

"Jangan bohong!" balas Gokudera

"Tenang dulu... Aku baru sadar ada surat ke dua.." kata Reborn

"Ah! Reborn-san! Bacakan suratnya!" pinta Gokudera

"Tentu saja..." Reborn membuka surat itu dan membacakannya.

* * *

_Tsunayoshi, mungkin kau akan sedikit kaget menemukan vongola ring disana... Tapi, ring itu milik mereka, dan mereka lah penerus vongola. Tapi, kalau memang tidak setuju, aku tidak keberatan dengan ada nya ring battle. Tapi, sepertinya, biarkan para pemegang vongola ring disana berlatih selama 2 minggu, agar mereka bisa sebanding dengan kalian._

_Vongola ninth

* * *

_

"Apa-apaan ini? Vongola ring yang sudah kami dapatkan dengan susah payah... Kenapa jadi milik kalian?" tanya Gokudera

"Ma.. Ma... gokudera... Kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu..." kata Yamamoto menenangkan

"Vongola ring itu milik kami!" kata Gokudera

"Tidak! Itu belinya mahal tahu!" kata Nindya

"Hah? Kau membelinya dimana? Mafia?" tanya Gokudera yang kemarahannya sudah meluap-luap

"Di amazon, tahu! Ini pesen langsung dari jepang. Dan harganya mahal banget!" kata Nindya

"Kufufu~ Memang harganya berapa?" tanya Mukuro

"Sekitar 2-3 juta yen! Lebih dari 2 juta yen! Mahal tau!" jawab Nindya

"Hahaha! Kau ternyata memang kaya!" kata Mammon senang

"Vongola ring hanya diharai 2 juta yen?" tanya Gokudera

"Hey, Kalian jangan ribut!" teriak seorang guru yang kebetulan lewat

"A-ah... Maaf pak!" kata Nindya

"Kalau memang ada pihak yang keberatan..." kata Reborn

"Ayo, adakan ring battle. Seperti kata Kyuudaime.." sambung Ghina

"Eh... Kita di latih siapa?" tanya Diesty. Ghina hanya melihat Xanxus. Diesty dan yang lain langsung mengerti

"Kalau begitu, dua minggu lagi... Tempatnya dimana?" tanya Yamamoto

"Aku yang akan urus!" kata Nindya

"Er... ngomong-ngomong, kita... Belom kenalan, kan?" tanya Aisha

"Eh.. Iya..." kata Tsuna sambil sweatdrop

"Kalian tidak usah memperkenalkan diri. Kami sudah tahu..." kata Arya

"Bagaimana jika sambil memperkenalkan diri, kalian beritahu juga ring yang kalian pegang?" tanya Reborn

"Baiklah! Perkenalkan, namaku Ghina Putri Oktavian. Seperti yang tadi sudah kalian lihat, aku pemegang Oozora ring" kata Ghina memulai perkanalan

"Namaku Nindya Hussein Putri. Aku punya Hare Ring" Nindya melanjutkan perkenalan

"Aku Aisha Mardatila. Ring punya ku adalah Kaminari~" kata Aisha

"Namaku Diesty Dewantari~! Ring ku itu Ame~!" kata diesty dengan semangatnya

"Namaku Arya Setyadi. Ring ku Kiri" kata Arya

"Aku Renata Larasati. Pemegang ring Kumo" kata Renata sekaligus sebagai penutup perkenalan

"Siapa yang pegang ring Arashi?" tanya Reborn

"Ah... dia tidak sekolah disini... Rumahnya deket rumah ku kok. Nanti Reborn sama Tsuna ku anterin ke sana" kata Ghina

"Er... Bagaimana kalau mulai latihannya jangan minggu ini. Tapi minggu depan.." kata Aisha

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsuna

"Karena... Kalau minggu-minggu pertama, ga ada alasan. Pasti kita ga boleh latihan untuk bertarung lah!" kata Aisha

"Benar juga..." kata Renata

"Ya sudah kalau begitu..." kata Reborn

"Er... Tidak ada yang marah, kan?" tanya Ghina

"Ahaha... Tidak masalah!" kata Yamamoto

"Tch... Sudahlah... Aku akan mengambil ring itu lagi!" kata Gokudera

"Tentu saja tidak masalah to the extreme!" kata Ryohei bersemangat

"Kufufu~ tentu saja tidak..." kata Mukuro

"Aku sama sekali tidak masalah..." kata Chrome

"Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Hibari yang agak kesal

"Tunggu sebentar... Kalian pasti tidak punya uang, kan? Makanya, tadi aku pergi sebentar untuk menukar mata uang, uang yang ku bawa" kata Reborn

"Memangnya kau bawa berapa?" tanya Renata

"Aku membawa sekitar.. *tiba-tiba jadi ribut* yen. Jadi, kalau di kurs ke mata uang di sini, bisa sekitar *ada suara pesawat* rupiah" kata Reborn yang membuat beberapa orang jawdrop

"Masing-masing akan ku berikan 10 juta. Berhemat lah.. Sisa uangnya akan di pakai untuk perbaikan gedung maupun fasilitas dan juga perawatan rumah sakit" jelas Reborn

"Wow... Hebat..." gumam Ghina

"Dunia mafia begitu hebat..." komentar Diesty

"Ya memang benar! Dan kalian tidak pantas u-" belum selesai Gokudera bicara, Renata memotong nya,

"Diam saja kau..."

Gokudera hanya membalasnya dengan death glare, karena, Tsuna udah ngelarang dia untuk enggak berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Kalau begitu, udah ga ada masalah lagi soal biaya.. soalnya, kebanyakan pulang naik angkot..." kata Ghina

"Apa itu angkot?" tanya Yamamoto

"Angkot itu kendaraan umum. Angkot itu kependekan dari angkutan umum" jelas Aisha

"Ya.. Tapi Diesty pulangnya jalan" kata Renata singkat

"Oya oya... Jalan, ya?" tanya Mukuro

"Enggak jauh, kok~" balas Diesty

"Sisanya... Oh, ya! Renata bukannya ikut jemputan?" tanya Nindya

"Hari ini aku ga ikut jemputan deh. Nunjukin mereka jalannya dulu" kata Renata

"Ayo, cepat atau ka— hm?" Hibari tidak melanjutkan ancamannya

"Ada apa, Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna

"Dimana tonfa ku?" tanya Hibari

"Ya... Kami tidak tahu! Tonfa itu kan lengket sama kamu!" kata Renata

"*grins* Aku tahu dimana... Ikut aku..." kata Reborn sambil meloncat dari bahu Bianchi. Mereka pun mengikuti Reborn.

"Oi! Reborn! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Tsuna

"Lihat saja nanti, dame Tsuna..." kata Reborn sambil tetap berjalan.

Mereka terus mengikuti Reborn sampai di dapur khusus untuk para janitor (dan juga guru kalau emang ada keperluan khusus)

"Tadi aku membuat jalan rahasia disini..." kata Reborn

"*sweatdrop* cepet banget buatnya..." kata Nindya

"Jangan-jangan... senjatanya di simpen disitu?" tanya Ghina

"Kurang lebih" kata Reborn

"Semua senjata ada di... Sini..." Reborn memencet tombol biru yang tersembunyi. Dinding dapurnya terbuka, kemudian, muncul sebuah lemari kaca. Ya... tentu saja mereka bisa melihatnnya. Karena lemarinya terbuat dari kaca. Senjata Tsuna dan guardiannya ada disitu. Mulai dari sarung tangan Tsuna, Dynamite Gokudera, Shigure kintoki Yamamoto (kenapa dia bisa bawa?), Trident Mukuro dan Chrome, dan juga tonfa milik Hibari

"Tinggal di hancurkan saja, kan?" tanya Hibari sambil bersiap

"Kau tidak akan bisa merusaknya. Kaca ini sangat kuat. Lagi pula, lemari ini hanya bisa di buka dengan kuncinya." Kata Reborn

"Akh! Bagaimana aku bisa melindungi Jyuudaime?" teriak Gokudera pasrah

"Bagaimana dengan Varia?" tanya Aisha

"Mereka tidak akan di simpan senjatanya. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, kalau mereka menyerang orang lain dengan senjata mereka..." Reborn tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Kenapa?" tanya Arya yang penasaran

"Pokoknya ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi..." kata Reborn dengan misterius nya

"Masalahnya udah selesai, kan? Kalau gitu, Ayo kita pulang~" kata ghina

* * *

**Ghina's POV**

**school gate**

"Eh sebentar, ya, aku mau ngomong sama salah satu diantara mereka.." kata ku

Aku berjalan mendekati Xanxus

"Hei, Xanxus! Aku ingin bicara.." kataku

"Ada apa, sampah?" tanya nya

"Er... mau kah kau membantu ku dan teman-temanku?" tanyaku

"Pasti tentang ring battle itu~" tebak Belphegor

"Yup. Maukah kalian melatih aku dan teman-teman ku?" tanya ku

"Hm... Baiklah... Tapi, Kalau kalian memenangkan ring battle ini, kalian harus..." Xanxus mengecilkan suaranya. Berjaga-jaga agar tidak di dengar. Mataku terbelalak mendengar penawarannya

"E-eh? Ta-tapi..." aku berpikir lagi

"Memang nya ada orang lain yang bisa melatih kalian?" tanya Xanxus. Aku mulai menimbang-nimbang tawaran Xanxus...

"Baiklah, tapi, aku juga punya syarat…" aku membisikan beberapa syarat kepada Xanxus

Xanxus menimbang-nimbang sebentar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Latihan mulai minggu depan.." kata Xanxus

"Terima kasih." Kataku sambil menunduk 45 derajat (yang kayaknya ga perlu *di bakar Xanxus*) dan kemudian langsung berlari ke arah teman-teman ku lagi

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Boss... Apakah boss benar-benar percaya denganya?" tanya Leviathan

"Kenapa? Kalau dia melanggar, tinggal kita habisi saja" kata Xanxus

"Vooii! Bagaimana kalau orang-orang itu membantu?" tanya Squalo

"Kita lihat saja nanti..." Xanxus tersenyum kecil

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

"_Er... semua ini terlalu sulit untuk dicerna..."_ pikir ku sambil mengerutkan dahiku

"Jyuudaime! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gokudera

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja.. aku agak kurang mengerti dengan masalah ini... Untuk apa kita bertarung dengan mereka? Mereka bukan orang jahat!" jawab ku

"Tapi mereka telah merebut ring yang seharusnya milik kita!" kata Gokudera

"Kita baru saja bertarung untuk mendapatkan ring itu... Sekarang kita harus bertarung lagi?" kata ku dengan perasaan agak tidak enak

"Aku takut mereka akan menang!" lanjut ku

"Ah.. kelihatannya mereka tidak terlalu kuat. Pasti kita bisa mengalahkan mereka!" kata Gokudera

"Tapi... bukannya mereka akan di latih..." aku menengok ke belakang, melihat orang-orang aneh yang tergabung dalam varia

"Sudahlah, Tsuna! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!" kata Yamamoto

"Tenang saja. Anggap lah ini hanya lomba biasa. Menang jadi abu, kalah jadi arang..." kata Renata yang tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah ku

"Er... Apa maksud nya?" tanya ku

"Kalah dan menang sama saja..." jawab Renata

"Iya, Tsuna!" timpal Yamamoto

"*sigh* semoga saja nanti berjalan lancar sehingga tidak usah ada sky ring ba- Ah! Iya!" suara ku yang agak keras membuat mereka yang di depan (Ghina dkk) menoleh ke belakang

"Ada apa?" tanya Ghina

"A-ah... Tidak apa-apa..." kata Tsuna

"Oi, Reborn..." panggil ku

"Ada apa, dame Tsuna?" tanya Reborn sambil meloncat ke punggungku (tadinya sama Bianchi)

"Aku baru sadar, memangnya Ghina punya darah vongola? Kalau enggak kan.. sia-sia pertarungan ini!" kataku

"Hm... aku pernah dengar waktu dulu... Primo dan para guardiannya pernah menghilang dalam waktu yang lama... Untung saja waktu itu tidak ada hal buruk yang tejadi pada keluarga vongola.." kata Reborn

"Mungkin saja ada kemungkinannya..." lanjut Reborn

"Begitukah?" tanyaku sambil bersweatdrop ria

"_Ah... Padahal tadinya aku sudah membayangkan hidup tenang di sini sampai bantuan datang!"_ pikirku

"Hey! Ayo, Tsuna! Jangan bengong aja! Ayo, nyebrang!" kata Ghina

"Ah! Iya! Maaf!" aku menyebrang jalan. Disana, aku berpisah dengan Mukuro-san, Chrome-san, Hibari-san, Fuuta, dan Lambo

* * *

**~To be continued~**

Huwaaaa! Gomen! Kepanjangan, ya? *mojok* Maaf... Habisnya... Saya pikir sayang kalau di potong di tengah jalan... Ini aja udah saya potong... = ="

Oke deh, Saya ga bakal banyak ngoceh, soalnya, Nonohana bakal bales review abis ini. Oh, ya.. Pada penasaran, kenapa orang-orang sinting nan gila itu *di keroyok massa* ga ngelawan? Alasannya, karena Xanxus males disana, mau cepet-cepet pulang. Orang-orang varia nurut sama boss nya. Orang vongola (terutama Hibari)males ngelawan, soalnya senjatanya di ambil dan hanya di balikin kalau nurutin peraturan

Kurang lebih begitu~

Jangan lupa, R&R~!

Sekarang, saya serahkan alih nya ke Nonohana~

* * *

Nonohana: Terimakasih Lucy-sama~ Sekarang saatnya balas review~

LucyLucielle:

Nonohana: Makasih reviewnya ya Lucy-san~

All: Padahal dia juga bikin…

Nonohana: Memang hidup anda berwarna terang benderang~ gak seperti saya hidupnya diwarnai warna sinar matahari yang palsu…

All: Hah?

Nonohana: Thank's Reviewnya~

Mizuno Aoi:

Nonohana: Ho~ anda penah lihat ichigo Milk juga ya? bagaimana dengan poison chocolate? /Plak!/

All: Makasih reviewnya Aoi.

Nonohana: Kalau crazy love udah pernah baca? /Plak!/ Anyway! Thank's to review Aoi-san~

Shin no Aria:

Nonohana: Maafkan dengan typo… oh ya! yang bagian itu, jadi pelurunya terbang entah kemana gitu, nah baru ketembaknya pas hari H! /Plak!/

All: Itu udah diperjelas persoalannya…

Nonohana: Kenapa saya jadi korban KDRT? Saya gak terima! /Plak!/ Thank's to Review Aria-san~

All: Thank's~

Nonohana: Nah! Akhirnya bales review selesai~

All: Gak peduli…

Nonohana /sweat drop/ Sekarang saatnya interview! Yang akan di interview adalah Tsuna dan Gokudera!

Tsuna: Permisi…

Gokudera: Cih!

Nonohana: Nah Tsuna bagaimana perasaanmu saat pengundian tadi?

Tsuna: Pertama sempat kaget juga ternyata serumah dengan Hibari-san dan Mukuro. Tapi untunglah Ghina-san dengan baik hati mau menukarkanku dengan Chrome.

Nonohana: Cih! Padahalkan tadi bisa jadi aura 182769… Nah kalau Gokudera?

Gokudera: Apa-apaan nih! Masa aku tidak serumah dengan juudaime? Kalau juudaime kenapa-napa bagaimana? Sebagai tangan kanan yang baik seharusnya aku serumah dengan juudaime!

Nonohana: Berisik! *Ngelakban mulut Gokudera*

Gokudera: Hmph!

Nonohana: Terimakasih untuk yang membaca ya~ R&R~


	3. Chapter 3

Nonohana: Yo! Sekarang giliran saya untuk update chapter 3~

All: Ho…

Nonohana: Apa maksudnya itu?

All: Bukan apa-apa~

Nonohana: Siapapun, tolong bacakan warning dan disclaimer!

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Disclaimer, cerita KHR beserta semua karakter nya, adalah milik Amano Akira-sensei. Nonohana dan juga Lucielle hanya memiliki fanfic ini dan OC yang merupakan diri mereka sendiri, meskipun bukan nama asli~

Nonohana: Kejam amat...

Gakudera: Cih! Warning kegajean yang amat sangat, typo dan OOCness!

Nonohana: Kalau yang di bintangin itu nama toko-toko nya~ Dan juga kalimat-kalimat yang kurang pantas!

All: Nanti readers juga tahu sendiri…

Nonohana: /sweat drop/ Ya sudah! Ini chapter 3 nya~ enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Time to Shopping**

"Wo! Jadi ini yang namanya angkot to the extreme ya?" Tanya Ryohei dengan suara toanya.

"Onii-san… bisa tolong kecilkan suaramu? Penumpang yang lain jadi tergangu…" kata Tsuna.

"Cih! Lawn head itu memang selalu berisik juudaime, jadi lupakan saja dia…" kata Gokudera sambil duduk dengan laknatnya.

"Untung tadi Squalo udah gak ada ya… kalau gak bisa-bisa nih angkot punya klakson baru yang bunyinya VOI!" kata Nindya yang berhasil membuat semua orang disitu kecuali Reborn dan Xanxus sweat drop.

* * *

**With Arya, Futa, Lambo and Squalo**

"HUATSYI!" Squalo bersin dengan suara toanya.

"Ada apa Squalo-nii?" tanya Futa.

"Masuk angin?" tanya Arya gak peduli.

"Jangan bikin Lambo-san repot ya!" kata Lambo.

"VOI! Kalian berisik sekali! Kalian kayak sedang berbicara bahwa bakal ada kebakaran!" Suara toanya Squalo berhasil membuat ibu-ibu rumah tangga mengira ada kebakaran.

"Ada apa, ada apa? Ada kebakaran?" tanya salah satu ibu rumah tangga yang pertama kali keluar karena suara toanya Squalo.

"Masa sih? Dimana dimana?" tanya salah satu ibu rumah tangga yang rupanya Cuma ingin numpang exis di tv kalau lagi kebakaran.

"Loe bego sih! Cepetan kabur!" kata Arya yang langsung ngegendong lambo (dengan cara kepalanya yang dipegang) dan mengajak Squalo dan Futa lari.

* * *

**Back to the Angkot**

"Iya ya…" kata Aisya.

"Tambah lagi kalau ada Mukuro… nih angkot punya lagu baru yang bunyinya kufufu terus…" kata-kata Nindya sukses bikin semua orang yang ada disitu jaw drop, kalau Xanxus ama Reborn cuma sweat drop.

* * *

**With Diesty, Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari**

"Hatsyi." Mukuro bersin pelan.

"Mukuro-sama apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Chrome.

"Muku-sama kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Diesty.

"Kenapa hanya bersin? Kalau perlu kau mati sekalian." Kata Hibari.

"Kufufu Kyouya jangan begitu, nanti bagimana dengan chrome?" kata Mukuro.

"Kami kurossu!" Hibari mulai marah.

"Mama, mama! Lihat deh ma! Ada 2 cowok ganteng lagi berantem." Kata bocah umur 5 tahun.

"Hush kamu ini ngomong apasih?" kata sang sang ibu yang belum melihat wajah Mukuro dan Hibari.

"Tapi lihat deh." Kata anak itu sambil nunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Wah kau benar! Jangan-jangan artis baru lagi?" kata sang ibu kaget.

"Wah ada artis? Mana, mana?" tanya ibu-ibu yang lain.

"Oh ya betul! Ganteng nih. Pasti mereka berdua artis." Kata salah satu ibu-ibu yang berhasil membuat ibu-ibu yang lain berkumpul.

"Kh… kalau begini gak bisa pulang… Muku-sama! Tolong buat ilusi kabut supaya kita bisa kabur!" kata Diesty sambil berusaha keluar dari banjir ibu-ibu itu.

"Kufufu… baiklah…" kata Mukuro sambil mengeluarkan first path skillnya.

"Nah ayo kita lari!" kata Diesty sambil menunjukkan jalan.

* * *

**Back to the Angkot**

"Ah! Kalau gitu aku, Gokudera, Bianchi-san dan Levi-san pergi duluan ya…" kata Aisya yang turun dari angkot.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti Reborn…" kata Bianchi sedih.

"Aku permisi duluan bos." Kata Levi yang turun dari angkot dan membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat.

"Juudaime… saya permisi dulu… maaf saya tidak beguna sebagai tangan kanan juudaime!" kata Gokudera yang meneriaki Tsuna didalam angkot yang mulai meninggalkannya.

"Nah kalau kalian pisahnya dimana?" tanya Reborn.

"Kalau Aku, Nindya dan Renata nanti pisah di sumber arta." Kata Ghina.

"Itu dimana ya?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Itu tempat perhentian angkot ini." Kata Nindya.

"Apakah disitu ada vodka? Aku sudah pusing." Kata Xanxus.

"Di Indonesia minuman ber-allkohol dilarang." Jawab Renata.

"Apa kau bilang sampah!" kata Xanxus kaget.

"Ada kok tempatnya, tapi gak ada vodka, paling Cuma ada beer doang." Kata Nindya.

"Jenis apa saja?" tanya Xanxus.

"Ada *beep*, *beep*, *beep* ama *beep*. Memangsih beer yang kusebutkan tadi termasuk beer kelas atas semua, tapi rasanya kalah sama vodka dan wine." Jawab Nindya.

"Nindya-san tahu semua itu darimana?" tanya Tsuna sweat drop.

"Oh itu. Saudaraku ada yang nikah ama orang luar negeri yang kini udah jadi agama islam. Dulu dia sering minum vodka ama wine, terus dia pernah coba minum beer merek *beep*. Katanya rasanya kalah sama vodka. Tapi sekarangsih udah gak minum lagi." Jelas Nindya.

"Kalau jenisnya kau tahu darimana?" tanya Ghina.

"Darimana? Ya pasar gelaplah! Emangnya mau dimana lagi?" kata Nindya.

"Hm… boleh… dimana tempatnya?" tanya Xanxus.

"Hehe… nanti kukasih alamatnya sekalian ngerjain pekerjaan sambilan~" kata Nindya dengan dark aura dibelakangnya.

"Ushishi. Ternyata kau punya pekerjaan sambilan?" tanya Bel.

"Punya dong~" jawab Nindya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Reborn.

"Rahasia~" jawab Nindya yang gak nyadar mulai di interogasi.

"Bayarannya mahal?" tanya Mammon.

"Lumayan… sebulan bisa dapat uang lebih dari 3 juta rupiah…" kata Nindya.

"Pekerjaan apa itu to the extreme?" tanya Ryohei dengan suara toanya.

"Kan sudah dibilang rahasia!" kata Nindya.

"Kasihan si Nindy ya…" kata Ghina.

"Habisnya yang punya pekerjaan sampingan diantara kita semua Cuma dia doang sih…" kata Renata.

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai!" kata Nindya yang langsung turun duluan untuk keluar dari interogasi orang-orang KHR itu.

"Berarti sekarang kita misah… nanti kita akan ngumpul dirumah Nindya." Kata Ghina berusaha mengingatkan.

"Beres! Aku tinggal bilang Udin saja kok~" jawab Nindya.

"Aku sih, tak keberatan," Jawab Renata. "Sekalian bisa bolos les…" lanjutnya lagi yang berhasil bikin Ghina ama Nindya sweat drop.

"Ya udah ya! dadah!" kata Mereka bertiga yang mulai berpisah.

* * *

**With Nindya, Yamamoto, Mammon and Lussuria**

"Jadi udah pada ingat? Habis naik angkot nomor 20 naik angkot yang nomornya 08 ini." Jelas Nindya.

"Aku sudah hafal." Jawab Mammon.

"Haha! Ternyata kalau ingin kerumahmu Cuma naik angkot 2 kali ya? mudah sekali!" kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

"Ma~ tentu saja aku sudah hafal~" jawab Lussuria.

"Tolong jangan gunakan nada itu…" kata Nindya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa~?" tanya Lussuria.

"Pikir saja sendiri." Jawab Nindya.

"Hahaha! Jangan begitu Nin kita semua ini kan teman!" kata Yamamoto sambil merangkul pundak Nindya.

"Si banci dan bayi matre tidak termasuk." Jawab Nindya dengan muka masam.

"Mu… siapa yang kau bilang bayi matre?" tanya Mammon.

"Coba tebak saja sendiri." Kata Nindya sambil berpikir. _"Si banci dan Yamamoto sih aman saja tak menghabiskan uangku… tapi kalau si arcobaleno matre ini… *sigh* kira-kira berapa bulan lagi aku bisa beli duel disk?" _pikir Nindya pasrah.

"Lihat deh cowok yang berambut hitam itu…" bisik salah satu anak perempuan dari sekolah entah berantah.

"Iya aku lihat. Keren ya…" jawab temannya lagi.

"Kalau gak salah tadi namanya Yamamoto…" kata anak cewek itu lagi.

"Jangan-jangan pacar cewek yang duduk disebelahnya…" kata temannya lagi.

"Gak mungkin. Yang cewek itu pasti lebih keren kalau jadi cowok…" kata cewek itu agak kencang sehingga Nindya bisa mendengarnya meskipun sedikit.

"_CUKUP! Baru saja kemarin aku dan Ghina syok karena mendengar Diesty yang bilang aku ganteng kalau lepas kerundung! _(ps: yang ini beneran lho.)_ Sekarang kumpulan anak perempuan ini lagi? GRR! Oh ya! itu saja!" _pikiran Nindya menghasilkan ide jahat.

"Ni-Nindya-chan…" panggil Lussuria gemetaran karena merasakan dark aura dari Nindya.

"Permisi… kakak-kakak sekalian anak SMA 61 ya?" tanya Nindya sopan.

"Iya… memangnya kenapa?" jawab salah satu anak perempuan yang tadi lagi ngegosip.

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali… boleh saya minta no. HPnya dan juga alamat kakak-kakak sekalian. Jangan lupa nama kakak juga ya…" pinta Nindya.

"Buat apa ya?" tanya teman dari cewek itu.

"Kebetulan di sekolah saya sedang ada projek untuk mewawancarai anak SMA, nah kebetulan saya disuruh mewawancarai anak SMA 61, jadi saya minta tolong kekakak-kakak sekalian untuk membantu saya…" kata Nindya.

"Hm… apa bayarannya?" tanya cewek yang tadi.

"Tentu saja kalau bagus hasilnya nama kakak bisa tersebar ke seluruh Indonesia, dan peluang menjadi artis semakin besar (A/N: Apa hubungannya coba?)." Kata Nindya seperti seorang penjual yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

"Um… boleh deh (A/N: Yang ini bego pula mau-mau aja ditipu!)." Kata cewek itu memberikan semua yang dipinta Nindya.

"Aku juga deh!" kata teman dari cewek itu.

"Terimakasih banyak. Ah! Kiri! Nah kakak-kakak sekalian saya daan teman saya duluan ya… nah ayo Yamamoto-kun, Lussuria-san, Mammon-chan! Ayo kita turun." Kata Nindya yang masih berakting.

"Jangan lupa ya!" kata kumpulan cewek yang ditipu Nindya dengan nada setengah mengancam.

"Iya!" jawab Nindya dengan tersenyum polos.

"Oy… Nindy… kau gak apa-apa…?" tanya Yamamoto ketakutan.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau pikirkan Yamamoto?" tanya Nindya yang sudah balik kesifat asalnya.

"Mu… tadi kau berencana apa?" tanya Mammon penasaran.

"Hehe…" Nindya mulai tertawa misterius.

"Nindya-chan…" kata Lussuria ketakutan.

"Hehe… aku hanya akan memberi mereka sedikit(?) dari neraka siksaan ala Nindya Hussein Putri~" kata Nindya senang.

* * *

**With Renata, Xanxus, Belphegor and I-pin**

"Hoi sampah! Kapan kita sampai?" tanya Xanxus agak kesal.

"Habis ini tinggal naik 05 A. Sabar sedikit, stronzo." Balas Renata.

"Ushishishi, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani melawan bos. Ushishishi, tampaknya ini akan menarik." Kata Bel.

"Ah! Kiri." Kata Renata lagi.

"Kenapa sekarang sampah?" tanya Xanxus.

"Kita naik angkot 05 A itu." Kata Renata sambil menyetop angkot 05 A.

"Naik." Kata Renata.

"Maaf merepotkan." Kata I-pin.

"…" Renata terus memperhatikan I-pin dengan tajam.

"Ada apa sampah?" tanya xanxus agak marah.

"Ushishishi, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Belphegor.

"Nya?" I-pin hanya bisa bingung.

"Holy s**t! Nanti I-pin mesti dipisahin sama Hibari! Kalau gak nanti satu Grand Indonesia bisa hancur jadi puing-puing doang!" tiba-tiba Renata teringat sesuatu.

"Nya?" I-pin hanya bisa bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa cewek yang satu ini mesti dipisahin sama sampah (baca: Hibari) itu, sampah?" tanya Xanxus.

"… kau mengucapkan kata sampah 2 kali dalam 1 kalimat." Kata Renata.

"Ushishi tak apa-apakan. Bos itu memangnya punya kekhususan." Kata Belphegor.

"Kekhususan matamu buta. Daripada itu jangan mengeluarkan kata-kata sampah diangkot ini." Kata Renata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Belphegor.

"Soalnya nanti bisa-bisa saya yang dianggap bersalah." Kata Renata yang sedari tadi menahan amarah karena penumpang yang lain ngomongin dia, I-pin, Xanxus dan Belphegor.

"Ushishi tampaknya disini bakal ada target baru~" kata Belphegor yang udah nyiapin knifenya.

"Jangan bego! Nanti bisa-bisa gw yang gak bersalah ini dimasukin ke penjara juga!" kata Renata sambil berusaha menahan Belphegor menjadikan para penumpang angkot sasaran latihan lempar knifenya.

"Nya?" I-pin hanya bisa bingung karena sedari tadi dia udah dipakain ear plug sama Renata buat gak ngedengar perkataan penumpang yang ada diangkot.

"Ushishi tampaknya pangeran sudah kehilangan minatnya." Kata Belphegor yang akhirnya berhasil dibujuk ama Renata supaya para penumpang yang lain gak jadi korban knifenya Belphegor.

"Fiuh… akhirnya sudah tenang." Kata Renata. "EH!"

"Mati kalian dasar sampah!" kata Xanxus sambil menyiapkan tangannya yang sudah ada flamenya.

"A****t loe Xanxus! Loe mau bikin kita semua mati gara-gara flame loe apa? Cepat hilangkan itu flame!" kata Renata.

"… berisik sampah!" kata Xanxus dengan tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan flame.

"Maniak stronzo! Loe dengar gak?" kata Renata. "Eh… Kiri bang!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mobil jelek ini berhenti sampah?" tanya Xanxus dengan flame yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kita sudah sampai. Tinggal jalan sedikit doang." Kata Renata sambil melepas ear plugnya I-pin.

"Ushishi kira-kira gimana reaksi keluargamu melihat kami?" tanya Belphegor.

"Entahlah." Kata Renata sambil berpikir _"Kalau I-pin sih masih bisa diterima, tapi kalau 2 orang ini… entah gimana nasibnya."_

_

* * *

_

**With Ghina, Tsuna, Reborn and Ryohei**

"Maaf merepotkanmu Ghina-san." Kata Tsuna.

"Gak apa-apa kok!" kata Ghina.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ghina! Rumahmu udah mau sampai to the extreme belum?" tanya Ryohei.

"Uh… masih agak lama…" jawab Ghina.

"Oy Ghina. Apa orangtuamu tidak keberatan untuk menampun kami?" tanya Reborn.

"Gak apa-apa kok! Lagian masih ada sisa 1 kamar lagi dirumahku. Dan kasur nya bertingkat." Kata Ghina.

"Ho begitu…" kata Reborn.

"*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP*" tiba-tiba supir angkot menyetel lagu.

"_Inikan lagu dangdut!" _pikir Ghina sweat drop.

"Ghina? Ini lagu apa to the extreme? Lagunya enak didengar to the extreme!" kata Ryohei sambil mulia menikmati lagu dangdut itu.

"Ini lagu khas Indonesia Ryohei. Namanya Dangdut…" jawab Ghina sweat drop.

"Woh! Jadi namanya dangdut! Namanya keren to the extreme!" kata Ryohei.

"Onii-san…" kata Tsuna sweat drop.

"… dasar bodoh…" kata Reborn pelan.

"Ghina apa kau punya lagu dangdut to the extreme dirumahmu?" tanya Ryohei.

"Gak! Lagunya alay." Jawab Ghina tegas.

"Kau tidak seru to the extreme ah Ghina!" kata Ryohei.

"Memang gak!" jawab Ghina yang bikin Tsuna sama Ryohei Sweat drop.

"Ah! Kiri!"

"Sudah sampai?" tanya Reborn.

"Gak kok! Habis ini mesti jalan masuk kedalam gangnya. Agak jauh sih." Kata Ghina.

"Kalau begitu aku akan sambil berlari to the extreme." Kata Ryohei.

"Mending kau hapal jalannya." Kata Ghina.

"Daripada itu lebih baik kita cepat." Kata Reborn sambil naik ke pundak Ghina.

"Baiklah!" kata Ghina sambil mulai memimpin jalan.

* * *

**Diesty's House**

"Kita sudah sampai!" kata Diesty senang.

"Kufufu… akhirnya sampai." Kata Mukuro yang udah kepanasan dari tadi.

"Assalamu 'alaikum!" Kata Diesty sambil masuk kerumahnya.

"Permisi." Kata Chrome.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro hanya berkufufu ria.

"…" Hibari sih no coment aja.

"Yak sekarang tinggal ganti baju abis itu kerumahnya Nindy!" kata Diesty sambil masuk kekamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Hm… kira-kira kita bakal tidur dimana?" tanya Mukuro kepada Chrome.

"Lebih baik kalau anda tanyakan langsung ke Diesty-san." Jawab Chrome.

"…" Hibari hanya diam sambil berpikir juga.

"Nah ayo berangkat!" kata Diesty yang sudah memakai baju berwarna hitam lengan pendek dan juga celana jeans warna biru gelap, ditambah tas selempang kecil.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya dulu Diesty-san." Kata Mukuro.

"Apa itu Muku-sama?" tanya Diesty senang.

"Kami bakal tidur dimana?" tanya Mukuro.

"Ya disini! Nanti tinggal kukasih kasur saja." Kata Diesty yang menunjukkan ruang keluarganya.

"Aku tak mau tidur satu kasur dengan 2 orang yang mempunyai rambut nanas." Kata Hibari.

"Tapi Cuma ini sisa tempatnya." Kata Diesty.

"Hm…" Hibari mulai menuju ke sofa dimana tumpukan cucian kering ditaruh disitu dan menyingkirkan semuanya dari atas sofa itu.

"Ah! Cucian ibuku!" kata Diesty kaget.

"Aku tidur di sofa ini saja." Kata Hibari.

"Te-terserah deh!" kata Diesty sweat drop.

"Um… bukannya lebih baik kalau sekarang kita kerumahnya Nindya-san?" Kata Chrome mengingatkan.

"Ah! Benar juga!" kata Diesty.

"Kufufu kira-kira disana Tsunayoshi sudah datang belum?" Kata Mukuro.

"Daripada itu mendingan sekarang kita buru-buru!" kata Diesty sambil memakai sendal sepatunya.

* * *

**Arya's House**

"Vooii! Jadi disini rumahmu?" kata Squalo.

"Berisik! Kecilkan suara toamu." Kata Arya.

"Hah?" Squalo hanya bisa bingung.

"Tolong dimaklumin saja Arya-nii. Squalo-nii itu mendapat ranking nomor 1 untuk suara yang paling keras di mafia." Jelas Fuuta.

"Saya tahu…" kata Arya. _"Oh ya! gw lupa kalau ada si Fuuta disini… apa gw sekalian minta dilihat rankingnya aja kali?"_

"Oy. Aku ganti baju dulu. Kalian duduk aja di sofa." Kata Arya sambil mulai berjalan untuk ganti baju.

"Nyahahaha! Apakah disini ada permen?" kata Lambo. "HA! Ada anggur! Yippie! Lambo-san sangat suka anggur." Kata Lambo yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menelan anggur bohongan yang biasanya dipakai buat pajangan ruang tamu.

"… Oi aho ushi! Itu bukan anggur!" kata Arya yang langsung mengambil anggur yang sudah siap dilahap oleh Lambo.

"Hua! Itu anggurnya Lambo-san!" kata Lambo sambil berusaha merebut anggur bohongan itu.

"Berisik!" kata Arya sambil menjambak rambut Lambo.

"Oy! Daripada lama mendingan pada langsung kerumahnya Nindya sekarang ajalah." Kata Arya. Kini pakaiannya berupa kaus hitam normal dengan celana jeans longgar.

"Vooiiii! Kita sudah pergi sekarang?" tanya Squalo.

"Iya." Kata Arya yang udah keluar pagar rumahnya bersama Lambo dan Fuuta.

"Vooi! Tunggu!" kata Squalo yang langsung berlari keluar.

* * *

**Aisya's House**

"Hah… jadi habis makan kita akan kerumahnya Nindya." Kata Aisya yang capek karena berhasil membujuk orangtuanya agar Gokudera, Levi dan Bianchi boleh tinggal sementara disana.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa bertemu dengan Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera senang.

"Ya… kau bisa bertemu dengan Tsuna." Kata Aisya yang sedang makan.

"Sebagai rasa terimkasih sudah membiarkan kami tinggal disini bagaimana kalau aku menyiapkan sarapan setiap pagi?" tawar Bianchi.

"Bianchi-san lebih baik tak usah menyentuh dapur saja…" kata Aisya sambil sweatdrop

"Aku setuju akan hal itu." Kata Gokudera.

"… yak sudah selesai! Nah ayo kita berangkat kerumahnya Nindy!" kata Icha yang kini sudah memakai baju putih lengan panjang, kerudung warna putih serta rok warna pink yang panjang, disertai dengan tas kecil.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Juudaime lagi." Kata Gokudera.

"Reborn~ kita akan bertemu lagi~" kata Bianchi.

"Bos…" kata Levi.

"_Kok aku dapat orang yang agak tidak normal ya?" _pikir Aisya.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat." Kata Aisya sambil mulai memimpin jalan.

* * *

**Nindya's House**

"Assalamu 'alaikum!" kata Nindya yang langsung masuk kerumah tanpa membereskan sepatunya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi ini rumahmu Nin?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Iya." Jawab nindya.

"Ma~ apakah kau punya koleksi baju?" tanya Lussuria.

"Sebenarnya sih gak mau, tapi terpaksa sih." Jawab Nindya.

"Ternyata kau memang benar orang kaya." Kata Mammon.

"Berisik! Mbak! Makanannya udah jadi belum?" kata Nindya dengan amat sangat tidak sopan sambil melempar tas sekolahnya.

"Tumben pulangnya terlambat?" tanya Ipah sang asisten orangtua Nindya (baca: pembokat.) yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Ada sedikit urusan." Jawab Nindya.

"Ngomong-ngomong mereka siapa Non?" tanya Ipah.

"Ha… gak penting… nanti saya jelasin kamu bingung sendiri." Kata Nindya sambil mulai naik kelantai atas untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Haha! Permisi." Kata Yamamoto.

"Maaf kalau merepotkan~" kata Lussuria.

"Mohon bantuan uangnya." Kata Mammon.

"Kalian tunggu dibawah aja. Aku cuman sebentar." Kata Nindya yang sedang berjalan kekamarnya.

"Huwa! Ini namanya apa?" tanya Yamamoto takjub melihat makanannya.

"Ini… beef steak…" jawab Ipah ragu.

"Huwa! Tampaknya enak." Kata Yamamoto.

"Kau tahu dimana biasanya dia menyimpan uang?" tanya Mammon.

"Maaf sekali adik kecil… tapi saya tidak tahu." Jawab Ipah sweat drop.

"Kalau tempat kumpulan baju~?" tanya Lussuria.

"Biasanya baju Non Nindya ada dikamarnya." Jawab Ipah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Lussuria langsung naik kelantai 2 untuk masuk kekamarnya Nindya.

"Gak apa-apa tuh?" Katanya Yamamoto.

"Entahlah…" jawab Mammon.

"Nindya-chan! Aku masuk ya!" kata Lussuria yang main nyelonong masuk kekamar Nindya.

"Tung-" belum selesai Nindya berbicara Lussuria sudah masuk kekamar Nindya dan melihat Nindya tanpa kerudung.

"Dasar banci! Gw udah bilang tunggu! Sana pergi kebawah!" kata Nindya sambil menendang Lussuria keluar.

"Nindya-chan… kau cowok ya?" tanya Lussuria.

"Mati sana, you *Beep*!" teriak Nindya.

"Mereka kenapa ya?" tanya Yamamoto sweat drop.

"Mungkin ada suatu rahasia yang bisa dijual." Kata Mammon sambil menyiapkan kameranya.

"Nah. Soupnya udah jadi~" kata Ipah senang.

"Aduh~ Nindya-chan jahat… aku kan Cuma bercanda…" kata Lussuria.

"Kalau kau sampai membongkarkan hal tadi… akan kusiksa kau…" ancam Nindya yang kini sudah memakai baju kemeja lengan panjang warna biru dengan panjang setengah paha dan celana jeans kain warna putih beserta kerudung berwarna biru muda dan tas kecil juga laptonya + modem.

"Hahaha!Tampaknya ada hal seru terjadi!" kata Yamamoto.

"Gak juga… daripada itu mendingan kita makan sekarang aja." Kata Nindya yang sudah duduk dimeja makan sambil memainkan laptopnya(?)

"Sedang apa kau Nin?" tanya Yamamoto yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Bukan apa-apa~" kata Nindya sambil tersenyum.

_Access success. Ready to transfer data_

_Transponders_ berhasil ter_hacking_

"Hm… ternyata gampang" kata Nindya sambil melahap makanannya.

* * *

**Renata's House**

"Ngerti! Jadi jaga omongan kalian waktu ada orangtuaku!" kata Renata mengingatkan Xanxus.

"Kh… kenapa aku harus tinggal di rumah yang seperti ini?" kata Xanxus.

"Daripada tinggal dijalanan." Kata Renata.

"Ushishi tampaknya untuk sementara waktu kita harus menahan diri bos." Kata Belphegor.

"Nya?" lagi-lagi I-pin hanya bingung.

"Ya… meskipun begitu yang diterima dengan lapang dada cuma I-pin doang sih." Kata-kata Renata berhasil membuat Belphegor sweat drop.

"Renata! Jadi gak kerumahnya Nindya?" panggil ayah Renata.

"Iya! Bentar lagi! Renata lagi siap-siap!" padahal Renata sudah siap daritadi dengan memakai baju berwarna abu-abu, celana berwarna hitam, kerudung putih dan tas kecil.

"Nanti di mobil jangan sekali-kali ngucapin kata-kata yang tidak pantas!" peringat Renata.

"Aku mengerti sampah!" kata Xanxus yang langsung turun kelantai bawah untuk segara masuk kemobil.

"Dasar maniak stronzo." Kata Renata.

"Ushihi daripada itu, Renata aku suka dengan manga ini." Kata Belphegor sambil memegang manga 'HellSing'.

"Ho… aku punya sampai no.3, mau baca nanti di mobil?" tawar Renata.

"Ushishi tampaknya boleh. Manga ini menyenangkan untuk dibaca." Kata Belphegor.

"Ya… banyak adegan berdarahnya sih, makanya seru." Kata Renata.

"Renata! Kamu ngapain lagi sih? Xanxus ama I-pin saja sudah siap! Ayo berangkat kasihan Nindya ama yang lain kelamaan nunggunya!" kata Ayah Renata.

"Iya ini Renata turun!" kata Renata sambil mengajak Belphegor untuk segera berangkat.

"_Dasar sampah!" _komentar Xanxus dalam hati.

"Nanti pas kalian beli baju papa mampir ke mall yang diseberangnya. Biar kalian gak keganggu." Kata ayah Renata.

"Makasih pa…" jawab Renata gak niat didalam mobil

* * *

**Ghina's House**

"Reborn-san, Tsuna, Ryohei, Inilah rumahku!" kata Ghina saat tiba di rumahnya

"Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar.." komentar Reborn

"Ya Memang~" kata Ghina

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Ghina

"Assalamu 'alaikum!" Ghina mengucapkan salam saat membuka pagar rumahnya

"Permisi..." kata Tsuna

"Ah... Ga ada orang.. Jadi pasti kuncinya di..." Ghina mencari kunci rumahnya. Di sekitar pintu masuk

"Aku penasaran dalam nya seperti apa to the extreme..." kata Ryohei

"Oh~ Ada!" kata Ghina dengan senangnya. Ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya

"Wah... Rumah yang rapih.." komentar Reborn

"Rumahnya bersih to the extreme!" kata Ryohei

"Ah... Berlebihan..." kata Ghina pelan

"Maaf, sebentar, ya... Aku mau taruh tas dulu... Kalian duduk di situ saja dulu.." kata Ghina sambil berjalan ke kamarnya

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Yosh! Nanti kita ke rumah Clea dulu, ya!" kata Ghina yang baru saja keluar kamarnya dengan pakaian lengan panjang warna putih dan celana hitam nya. Plus kerudung berwarna putih

"Rumah orang yang bernama Clea ini tidak jauh, kan?" tanya Ryohei

"Enggak kok. Cuma jalan sedikit" kata Ghina sambil berjalan kebelakang, menaruh baju kotor nya

"Tsuna, kau harus belajar mandiri seperti itu" kata Reborn singkat

"A-ah.. I-iya..." kata Tsuna sambil sweatdrop

"Ay—Akh... sebentar, ada yang harus ku lakukan.." kata Ghina. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya

"Er... Ghina mau ngapain, itu?" tanya Tsuna

"Tidak tahu" jawab Reborn singkat

"Ah... Kapan kita berangkatnya to the extreme?" tanya Ryohei

"Ya... Bersabarlah sedikit..." kata Reborn. Tak lama kemudian, Ghina keluar dari kamarnya

"Yosh! Sekarang sudah siap! Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Ghina

"Tadi kamu ngapain to the extreme?" tanya Ryohei

"Er... Tadi aku melakukan kewajiban dari agamaku. Ya.. Beribadah" kata Ghina

"Oh..." kata Reborn pelan

"_Tunggu... Mereka Atheis, ya?"_ pikir Ghina dalam hati, tapi, ia tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang Ghina anggap kurang penting itu. Setelah meninggalkan sebuah catatan, Ghina pun berangkat ke rumah Clea

* * *

**Clea's house**

Mereka sudah berdiri di depan pagar berwarna hijau yang terbuka sedikit. Dengan beberapa pohon di sekitarnya.

"Er... Kalian tunggu di luar sebentar, ya.." bisik Ghina

"Kenapa?" tanya Reborn

"Ya... Untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk.." kkata Ghina

"Misalnya... Kalau dia lupa tentang kalian, nanti bisa-bisa dia langsung bilang 'Wah! Cowok uke!' pas liat Tsuna. Untung aja bukan Hibari.." kata Ghina

"Er... Kalau Hibari-san responnya gimana?" tanya Tsuna sambil sweatdrop

"Eto... Mungkin, clea bakal bilang 'Wah! Cowok keren' dan udah tau, kan responnya Hibari kayak apa..." kata Ghina

"Terus kayaknya kalau dia inget responnya tambah parah deh.." kata Ghina sambil sweatdrop

"Udah ah. Nanti kelamaan..." kata Ghina mengakhiri pembicaraan

"Permisi, Assalamu 'alaikum!" Ghina mengucapkan salam sambil membuka pintu pagar rumah tersebut, kemudian berlari-lari kecil ke pintu belakang rumah itu, Pintu yang biasanya terbuka dan sekarang memang sedang terbuka

"Permi- What the-" Ghina jawdrop

"Ah... Ada tamu? Clea-san! Ada tamu!" kata seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang duduk di meja makan di dekat dengan pintu belakang yang Ghina masuki

"Ah, Sebentar, Dino-san!" kata Clea yang seperti nya ada di kamarnya

"Di... no..." kata Ghina sambil sweatdrop

"Ah? Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Dino

"Tentu saja... Tolong bilangin Clea sebentar, ya. Saya mau manggil tamu lainnya..." kata Ghina sambil berjalan keluar untuk memanggil Tsuna, Reborn, dan Ryohei. Sebelum mereka masuk, pintu depan terbuka

"Ghina~ Lew-" Clea yang membuka pintu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Responnya sama denganku.." kata Ghina pelan

"Akh... Tamu-tamu yang menyenangkan~ Silahkan masuk!" kata Clea yang udah sadar dari pesta jawdrop nya

Ghina, Tsuna, Reborn, dan Ryohei pun masuk

"Permisi..." kata Tsuna

"Dino-san! Ada adik mu!" kata Clea

"Akh! Disini ada Dino-san?" tanya Tsuna kaget

"Sepertinya Gianinni membuat peluru tambahan..." kata Reborn

"Ah! Tsuna! Reborn!" kata Dino sambil berjalan ke arah Tsuna dan Reborn

"Ternyata kau juga datang, Dino.." kata Reborn

"Gimana kamu bisa nemuin dia?" tanya Ghina

"Eto... Tadi... Pas mau pulang, aku balik lagi ke kelas buat ngambil barang yang ketinggalan. Tiba-tiba, ada suara ledakan dari kelas. Pas aku kesana, ternyata ada Dino sama Romario~" jelas Clea

"Ku kira ga ada Romario... Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Tsuna

"Dia ada di dapur" kata Dino sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur

"Oh, ya, Clea! Akan ku jelaskan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!" Ghina pun mulai menjelaskan

"Oh... Jadi begitu... Terus, tadi kamu bilang kalian ngundi orang yang tinggal di rumah kalian, kan? Hasilnya gimana aja?" tanya Clea

"Seperti yang kau lihat, yang tinggal di rumah ku Tsuna, Reborn, dan juga Ryohei. Terus, Di rumah Nindya ada Marmon, Yamamoto, sama Lussuria. Temenku, namanya Arya, dia dapet Fuuta, Lambo, dan Squalo. Kalau Renata dapet Xanxus, I-pin, Belphegor. Temen ku, Aisha, dapet Gokudera, Bianchi, dan Leviathan. Terus..." Ghina tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Eh, tunggu... berarti sisanya... di rumah Diesty..." kata Clea

"Yup. Di rumah anak itu ada Mukuro, Hibari, dan Chrome" kata Reborn

"What the-? Kenapa Mukuro, Hibari, sama Chrome serumah?" protes Clea

"Ya... Kalau di undi ulang, kejadiannya bakal persis kayak si author. Ga selesai-selesai undiannya..." kata ghina sambil nunjuk-nunjuk author

"Lagi pula hasil sebenarnya itu Hibari, Tsuna, dan Mukuro" kata Reborn

"Ugh... Aku tidak suka kalau 18 tidak dengan D!" kata Clea

"Er... Clea-san... Boleh aku tanya, sebenarnya, apa arti dari kode-kode itu?" tanya Tsuna

"Ya! Aku sangat penasaran to the extreme!" timpal Ryohei

"Kayaknya lebih aman kalau kalian ga di kasih tahu soal kode itu... Kalian juga bakal illfeel kalau tahu.." kata Ghina sambil sweatdrop

"Oh.. Baiklah.." Tsuna ikut-ikutan sweatdrop

"Udah, ya, Clea! Aku pasti udah ditunggu Nindya.." kata Ghina

"Emangnya mau ngapain?" tanya Clea

"Mau beliin baju buat mereka..." Ghina nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Tsuna

"Dino-san ga mau sekalian beli baju?" tanya Clea

"Wah... Boleh, deh.." kata Dino

"Kalau gitu, aku ganti baju dulu, ya~" Clea berlari ke kamarnya

* * *

**Nindya's House**

"Nindya-chan~ Kapan kita berangkatnya~?" tanya Lussuria

"Sabar, dong! Tinggal tunggu Diesty, Ghina, sama aisha, nih!" balas Nindya

"Lebih baik kau cepat, Sampah!" kata Xanxus

"*sigh* diam kau, maniak stronzo.." kata Renata pelan.

"Fuuta! I-pin! Ayo main!" ajak Lambo sambil berlari-lari

"Lambo! Jangan lari-lari disini..." kata Fuuta

"Vooii! Bisa enggak, itu sapi diem?" tanya Squalo

"Kayaknya enggak. Kalau mau, di injek. Aja. Palingan nanti nangis terus jadi pake Ten-years bazooka, terus jadi TYL yang agak ga mengganggu" kata Renata

"Oh..." kata Squalo pelan. Squalo mendekati Lambo dan menginjaknya

"Ah.. beneran di lakuin.." kata Nindya samil sweatdrop

"Gotta.. Stay... Calm... HUWEEEE!" Lambo nangis, ngeluarin ten-years bazooka, terus pake bazooka itu

"Kan, benar~?" Renata tersenyum

"Ah... Sepertinya diriku yang 5 tahun begitu menyusahkan..." kata Lambo TYL yang muncul dari balik asap

"Ya memang.." kata Arya

"Ah.. kira-kira, ini dimana?" tanya Lambo

"Siapa yang mau jelasin?" tanya Arya

"Kamu aja, ar..." kata Nindya males-malesan

"Ah.. Oke.." Arya pun menceritakan masalah itu kepada Lambo TYL

"O.. Jadi begi-" Lambo berhentik sejenak. Ia ketakutan melihat seseorang di depan pagar

"Romeo... Romeo!" seseorang yang ternyata Bianchi itu menyiapkan poison cooking andalannya dan berlari ke arah lambo TYL

Untungnya, Lambo TYL udah balik lagi sebelum Bianchi melancarkan jurusnya. Jadi, Nindya (atau pun penghuni rumahnya) ga perlu susah-susah bersihin kotoran bekas poison cooking laknat itu

"Assalamu 'alaikum~" kata Aisha

"Ah... Juudaime belum datang, ya?" tanya Gokudera

"Yo!" panggil seseorang di belakang Gokudera yang ternyata adalah Ghina

"Tuh, Juudaime mu ada di belakang" kata Ghina sambil menunjuk orang di belakangnya

"Juudaime! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Gokudera

"Aku hanya ke rumah Ghina, kok.." kata Tsuna sambil sweatdrop

"Siapa itu?" tanya Gokudera saat melihat Clea

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Clea Lizberth" kata Clea memperkenalkan diri

"Dia pemegang ring arashi" kata Ghina

"Oh.." balas Gokudera singkat

"Bisa kah kita cepat selesaikan acara bodoh ini?" tanya Hibari

"Tenanglah Kyouya. Kau disini tidak boleh bersikap sembarangan!" kata Dino

"Kufufu… Kau benar…" kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, kita siap berangkat, kan?" tanya Diesty

"Sip! Pembagian mobilnya... Yang di mobil ku Hibari, Dino, Romario, Xanxus, Gokudera, Squalo, Mammon, dan Belphegor. Di mobil Renata ada Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo, Reborn, Lussuria, Tsuna, Leviathan, Ryohei. Eto... sisanya?" tanya Nindya

"Aku bawa mobil kok~" kata Clea

"Oh! Baguslah! Kalau begitu, Arya, Aisha, Ghina, Diesty, Mukuro, Yamamoto dan Chrome di mobil Clea" kata Nindya

"Eto... Emang muat?" tanya Ghina sambil sweatdrop

"Voooi! Aku ga mau sempit-sempitan!" protes Squalo

"Udah, ah, Dari pada ga di beliin baju.. Besok-besok ga akan di anterin! Nyasar ga nanggung. Di tipu ga nanggung. Mati ga nanggung!" kata Nindya

"Kayaknya orang kayak mereka susah deh, matinya..." kata Tsuna sambil sweatdrop

"Eh! Tunggu! Mendingan Gokudera jangan dimobilku deh! Nanti dia ribut!" kata Nindya yang sadar dengan pembagian yang dia buat sendiri.

"Iya juga ya… belum lagi isinya mobilmu hampir semuanya Varia…" kata Ghina.

"Eto… Gokudera kau ditukar sama Lussuria saja deh…" kata Nindya.

"Gak apa-apatuh? Kataku sih mendingan semobil dengan Gokudera yang ribut daripada Lussuria." Kata Arya sambil jaw drop.

"Gak apa-apa. Soalnya nantikan mobilku jadi yang paling seru~" kata Nindya yang berhasil bikin teman-temannya jaw drop

"Ayo, ah! Nanti ke buru malem.." kata Renata

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil masing-masing.

* * *

**Clea's car**

"Bakal jadi apa tuh keadaan di mobilnya Nindya?" kata Arya yang masih takjub dengan perkataan Nindya yang sebelumnya.

"Hahaha!Tampaknya di Mobilnya Nindya seru ya!" kata Yamamoto.

"Wah! Aku semobil dengan Yamamo-chi dan Muku-sama! Sayang gak ada Hibari sama Dino disini." Kata Diesty senang.

"Kenapa dimobilku gak ada Dino-san sama Hibari? Kan aku bisa jadi ngebayangin D18!" kata Clea yang ada dibangku paling depan.

"Haha! Lagi-lagi kode aneh muncul! Sebenarnya itu artinya apa ya?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Kau gak usah tahu aja deh Yamamoto." Kata Aisya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Kata Yamamoto yang masih nyengir gaje.

"Kufufu tampaknya aku tidak satu mobil dengan Tsunayoshi…" Kata Mukuro.

"… apa anda merasa keberatan Mukuro-sama?" tanya Chrome.

"Kufufu aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Kata Mukuro.

"Aku malah mau Dino, Hibari sama Mukuro satu Mobil." Kata Ghina.

"Gak boleh! 18 itu hanya milik D!" kata Clea.

"… iya deh…" kata Ghina sambil sweatdrop

* * *

**Renata's car**

"Nyahaha! Pemandangannya bagus!" kata Lambo sambil memperhatikan gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

"Lambo, jangan ribut nanti ini mobil jadi tambah sempit." Kata Fuuta.

"Wek! Kau hanya iri saja kan Fuuta!" kata Lambo.

"Berisik aho ushi!" kata Gokudera yang sudah lewat batas amarah.

"Tenanglah Gokudera-kun. Kalau kau ikut marah bisa-bisa kosentrasinya ayah Renata-san dalam menyetir bisa terganggu." Kata Tsuna.

"Kalau juudaime bilang begitu, pasti akan saya patuhi." Kata Gokudera sambil mulai duduk tenang. Lagi.

"Wuoh! Jadi ini yang namanya jalan tol to the extreme?" kata Ryohei.

"Nyahaha! Ahodera! Kau hanya takut dengan Lambo-san karena tak bisa melawankan!" kata Lambo.

"Kono aho ushi…" kata Gokudera yang sudah sangat marah.

"Lambo dame!" kata I-pin.

"Lambo! lebih baik kalau kau tidak mebuat Hayato-nii marah." Kata Fuuta.

"A… urusai! Lambo-san masih ingin melihat pemandangan." Kata Lambo.

"Bos… kenapa aku tidak satu mobil denganmu?" kata Levi yang sedang memojok.

"Reborn~ akhirnya kita bisa satu mobil." Kata Bianchi sambil memangku Reborn.

"Tsuna! Lakukan sesuatu. Mobil ini sudah kelewat ribut." Kata Reborn sambil nodongin Leon yang berubah jadi pistol.

"He! Kenapa harus aku?" kata Tsuna kaget.

"_Cih berisik! Aku jadi gak bisa dengar lagu dengan tenang." _Pikir Renata kesal.

"Renata, coba kau kasih anak kecil yang namanya Lambo itu sama coklat ini." Kata ayahnya Renata.

"Hah? Buat apa?" tanya Renata bingung.

"Kasih aja." Kata ayahnya Renata.

"Oy aho ushi! Mau gak nih coklat!" kata Renata sambil nunjuk-nujukkin coklat.

"Mau! Lambo-san sangat suka coklat!" kata Lambo yang langsung menyambar coklat yang dipegang Renata.

"Itadakimassu!" kata Lambo senang.

"Tuh kan jadi tenang." Kata ayahnya Renata.

"Iya juga ya…" kata Renata pelan.

"Kau harus belajar banyak dari ayahnya Renta Tsuna." Perintah Reborn.

"Eh?" Tsuna hanya bisa kaget.

"_Padahal kalau mau bilang berisik, pasti berisikan mobilnya Nindy…" _pikir Renata.

* * *

**Nindya's Car**

"Voi! Apa yang kaulakukan terhadap rambutku hah?" teriak Squalo.

"Jangan begitu Squ~ aku hanya mengangumi rambut mu yang indah ini~" kata Lussuria.

"Voi! Jauhkan tanganmu dari rambutku!" teriak Squalo lagi.

"Ushishi tampaknya di mobil ini kita lebih bebas dari pada dimobil Renata kan bos?" tanya Belphegor.

"Diam kau sampah!" jawab Xanxus.

"… kamikorosu!" kata Hibari marah.

"Kyouya tenang lah! Lagipula ini kan mobilnya Nindya-san." Kata Dino.

"Cih! Masih salah…" kata Nindya pelan.

"_Teman-teman barunya non Nidya makin ajaib aja…" _pikir Udin sambil sweat drop.

"Bos… apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Romario.

"Aku baik-baik saja Romaria… hanya…" kata Dino ragu.

"Hanya apa?" tanya semua orang yang ada disitu kecuali Nindya, Xanxus, Hibari dan Udin.

"Nindya-san kan diam dari tadi… rasanya aku merasakan hal buruk dengan yang dia sedang lakukan bersama laptopnya…" jawab Dino.

"Kekeke masah sih?" tanya Nindya sambil mengetik password.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan sampah?" tanya Xanxus.

"Melakukan pekerjaan sambilan~" jawab Nindya.

_Code Accept_

_Ready to trensfer data_

"Akhirnya masuk juga!" kata Nindya senang.

"Hah?" kata Dino bingung.

"Tinggal ngasih infonya doang~" kata Nindya.

"… herbivore jangan berisik." Kata Hibari.

"Baik~" jawab nindya.

"Oi sampah! Mana alamat yang kau janjikan?" tanya xanxus.

"Ini." Kata Nindya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil.

"Bos… alamatnya banyak banget…" kata Belphegor sambil sweat drop.

"Yak sudah masuk uangnya~" jawab Nindya.

"Mu…" Mammon hanya terbang mendekati Nindya.

"Hm… padahal udah ngerjain 5 quest tapi hanya dapat segini… gak apa-apalah~" kata Nindya.

"Mu… kau baru saja mendapatkan uang 1 juta jadi tabunganmu sekarang ada *Bunyi klakson mobil* ternyata aku bisa mengambil uangmu tanpa ragu-ragu…" jawab Mammon.

"Huah! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Nindya kaget.

"Dari pada itu Nindya-san…" kata Dino.

"Apa?" tanya Nindya sambil mulai mematikan laptopnya.

"Pekerjaan sambilan apa yang bikin kau menghasilkan uang segitu dalam 1 hari?" tanya Dino sambil sweat drop.

"Ah kita sudah sampai! Ayo kita langsung ke mobilnya Clea dan Renata." Kata Nindya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Dia melarikan diri…"_ pikir semuanya yang ada disitu.

* * *

**Ditempat parkir**

"Yo Clea! Gimana tadi keadaan mobilnya?" tanya Nindya.

"Baik-baik saja." Jawab Clea.

"Tadi kita membicarakan D1869!" jawab Ghina.

"Apalagi itu?" tanya Reborn yang sudah dari tadi di bahu Nindya.

"_Sejak kapan?" _pikir Nindya kaget.

"I-itu bukan apa-apa kok!" kata Ghina gugup.

"Haha! Lagi-lagi kalian membicarakan code tidak jelas itu lagi ya?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Beritahu kami to the extreme!" kata Ryohei.

"Yo!" panggil Renata.

"Ah! Renata." Kata Ghina.

"Udah malam gimana kalau kita langsung ke M******i aja." Usul Renata.

"Boleh deh… lagian aku belum ngerjain PR IPA dari bu May." Kata Diesty.

"Cacat kau Dies… masa belum ngerjain PR?" kata Aisya kaget.

"Kalau boleh jujur aku juga belum ngerjain." Kata Arya dan Nindya berbarengan.

"Kalian bertiga cacat…" kata Ghina.

"Iya deh yang rajin~" kata Renata.

"Berisik ah! Mendingan kita langsung ke M******i aja!" kata Ghina.

"Ya udah…" kata yang lain.

* * *

**M******i Departement Store**

**Nindya Side**

"Nindya-chan~ aku mau yang ini~" kata Lussuria sambil menunjukkan tank top warna pink

"Pilih baju yang lebih normal, banci!" kata Nindya.

"Um… memang baju yang kayak gimana?" tanya Lussuria.

"Baju laki-laki!" kata Nindya marah.

"Haha! Tenang Nin. Aku sudah selesai memilihnya…" kata Yamamoto.

"Mu… aku juga sudah selesai." Kata Mammon.

"Masalah harga sih gak apa-apa… tapi tolong doh Mammon kau jangan terbang begitu…" kata Nindya sweat drop

* * *

**Renata Side**

"Sampah aku sudah selesai milihnya." Kata Xanxus.

"*Beep!* bajunya jangan yang mahal-mahal!" kata Renata.

"Ushishi aku sudah selesai." Kata Belphegor.

"Baju tahanan semua (baca: Baju yang strip-strip gitu…) tapi mahal gak tuh?" tanya Renata.

"Gak kok!" kata Belphegor.

"Nya…" kata I-pin.

"Baju anak kecil murah, jadi gak masalah." Jawab Renata.

* * *

**Ghina Side**

"Ghina-san! Segini saja cukup?" tanya Tsuna.

"Yak cukup Tsuna." Jawab Ghina.

"Aku ini hanya…" kata Reborn.

"Gak masalah!" jawab Ghina.

"Ghina! Aku sudah selesai memilih to the extreme!" kata Ryohei.

"Yak gak ada yang salah." Kata Ghina. "Hm… kenapa ada sarung tangan boxing?" Ghina Sweat drop.

"Ada masalah to the extreme?" tanya Ryohei.

"Gak!" jawab Ghina singkat.

* * *

**Clea Side**

"Clea-san! Segini saja cukupkan?" tanya Dino.

"Yak cukup Dino-san!" kata Clea.

"Baguslah. Oi Romario kau juga ikut memilih!" kata Dino.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan setelan jas ini saja bos." Kata Romario.

"Ya sudahlah!" kata Dino.

* * *

**Diesty Side**

"Kufufu aku rasa ini sudah cukup."kata Mukuro.

"Muku-sama~ anda sudah selesai memilihnya?" tanya Diesty.

"Kufufu…" jawab Mukuro.

"Diesty-san… aku sudah cukup dengan baju ini…" kata Chrome.

"Baiklah! Nah kalau Hibari-san?" tanya Diesty.

"Aku juga sudah selesai." Kata Hibari.

"Baiklah!" kata Diesty.

* * *

**Aisya Side**

"Aisya. Aku sudah selesai memilih." Kata Bianchi.

"… kalau begitu tinggal nunggu yang lainnya." Kata Aisya.

"Oi perempuan! Aku sudah selesai!" kata Gokudera.

"Baiklah~ ke…kenapa ada gambar tengkorak semua?" tanya Aisya.

"Hah?" kata Gokudera.

"Bukan… bukan apa-apa?" kata Aisya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Levi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Kata Aisya.

* * *

**Arya Side**

"Voooi! Arya! Kau dimana?" teriak Squalo.

"Disini!" jawab Arya.

"Aku sudah selesai memilihnya!" kata Squalo.

"Lambo-san juga sudah selesai!" kata Lambo.

"Aku juga!" kata Fuuta.

"Ya sudah! Kita ke kasir saja." Kata Arya.

* * *

**Kasir**

"Semuanya sudah selesai?" tanya Ghina.

"Iya! Seragamnya juga sudah!" kata Nindya.

"Ya sudah ayo kita bayar!" kata Renata.

"Biar aku saja yang bayarin. Aku bawa atm sama kartu kredit." Kata Nindya.

"Kau… punya…" Arya tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Makasih Nindy~" kata Diesty.

"Makasih Nindya!" kata Aisya.

"Semuanya berapa mbak?" tanya Nindya.

"Semuanya ada-" kata-kata mbak itu dikalahkan oleh suara squalo.

"Vooooiiii! Aku lapar!" kata Squalo.

"Baiklah ini mbak!" kata Nindya sambil memberikan kartu atmnya.

"Ini, silahkan tanda tangan disini." Kata kasir sambil memberikan sebuah struk dan pulpen

"Vooi! Aku lapar!" kata Squalo lagi.

"Iya juga ya… udah jam 6.30 malam…" kata Clea.

"Ya sudahlah kita makan aja. Aku yang traktir." Kata Nindya.

"Kau memangnya tak masalah menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Reborn.

"Gak apa-apa kok… lagian ini kan memang balasan dari itu…" kata Nindya.

"_Itu?" _pikir Ghina, Reborn dan Tsuna bingung.

"Nah karena anda sudah belanja banyak, harap tarik undian ini~" kata penjaga kasir.

"Aku aja yang narik ya!" kata Nindya.

"Terserah. Yang penting cepat." Kata Hibari.

"Eto… nah ini." Kata Nnindya.

"Selamat! Anda memenangkan tiket ke bali selama 3 hari 3 malam untuk sekeluarga!" kata si penjaga kasir lagi.

"Howa! Lucky!" kata Arya.

"Ushishi tampaknya dia lagi beruntung." Kata Belphegor.

"Nindya-nee itu mendapat ranking no. 1 untuk masalah keberuntungan dari semua mafia." Kata Fuuta.

"He?" Tsuna hanya bisa kaget.

"Tampaknya nanti dia bisa berguna." Kata Reborn.

"Wah… aku gak bisa pergi soalnya lagi hari sekolah… ah ya! dijual di pasar gelap aja~" kata Nindya.

"Anak-anak yang baik jangan meniru adegan ini ya~" kata Ghina.

"Ah! Ya! aku mesti pergi cari baju batik formal dulu buat Yamamoto, Lussuria dan Mammon. Kalian duluan aja ke D'L**** C*** nya!" kata Nindya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana sampah?" tanya Xanxus.

"Aku mesti ke B**** K**** dulu!." Kata Nindya sambi mulai memimpin jalan.

"… ya sudah kalau begitu kita ke D*'L**** C***nya duluan aja!" kata Ghina sambil memilih jalan.

* * *

**D'L**** C*****

"Nindya nyuruh kita ngumpul di café yang kita gak tahu… bikin susah aja…" kata Ghina kesal.

"Gak apa-apakan… akhirnya kita nyampe…" kata Aisya berusaha menenangkan yang lain.

"Gak apa-apa dari mana? Kita udah capek-capek nyari sampai lantai 7, ternyata pas kita telfon dia ini tempat *Beep!* ada dilantai 2…" kata Renata dengan dark aura.

"Habisnya kalian pada gak mau nanya sama satpamnya sih…" kata Aisya lagi.

"Nanti kita malah disangka orang kampung…" kata Diesty.

"Hahaha…" Aisya hanya bisa tertawa sambil sweat drop.

"Pokoknya nanti dia harus mentraktir kita sampai bangkrut." Kata Arya.

"Oy sampah! Kapan kita bisa masuk?" tanya Xanxus gak sabaran.

"Lho? Kenapa kalian masih disini?" kata sebuah suara.

"Nih anak bisa datang tanpa kecapean ya?" tanya Renata dengan dark aura.

"Oy! Perempuan! Beraninya kau mengerjai kami sampai kami naik ke lantai 7!" kata Gokudera marah.

"Ma ma Gokudera tenanglah." Kata Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Gokudera.

"Ngerjain? Bukannya tadi pas kita mau ke M******* kita ngelewatin ini Café?" kata Nindya bingung.

"Ah…" mereka yang ada disitu mulai mengingat.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"_Nanti kita makanya disini saja ya~" kata Nindya sambil menunjuk D'L**** C***._

"_Terserah saja~" kata Diesty._

"_Yang lain setuju gak?" tanya Nindya pada semua yang ada disitu._

"_Asal disitu ada coffe yang enak aku tidak keberatan." Kata Reborn._

"_Kami masih belum mengetahui tempat ini secara detail jadi kami ikut-ikut saja…" kata Tsuna mewakili semuanya._

"_Baiklah! Berarti sudah diputuskan~" kata Nindya senang._

**End Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

"Jangan-jangan kalian lupa ya?" tanya Nindya.

"Kufufu tampaknya tempat ini hanya ada dinding berwarna putih…" kata Mukuro.

"Wangi coffenyaa tercium…" kata Reborn senang.

"Tempatnya bagus ya~" kata Ghina senang.

"Ah! Disitu ada tempat kosong!" kata Diesty.

"Kenapa kita gak minta meja kita digabung saja?" tanya Aisya.

"Ushishi tampaknya disini kita bisa bersenang-senang~" kata Belphegor.

"Huh! Kalau ditempat yang seperti ini sudah pasti tidak ada Vodka." Kata Xanxus.

"Oy Reborn! Kau jangan menyiksa Lambo terus!" kata Tsuna berusaha melerai Reborn yang ingin memukul Lambo dengan Leon yang jadi palu besar.

"Ayo Romario kita minta tolong sama pelayannya untuk menyatukan mejanya." Kata Dino.

"Voooii! Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu! Aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang!" kata (baca: teriak) Squalo.

"Sudah kuduga mereka semua lupa…" kata Nindya sambil jaw drop.

"Haha! Ayo kita masuk!" kata Yamamoto.

"Hah! Tempatnya bagus ya Nindy~" kata Arya sambil mulai menjatuhkan badannya kekursi yang empuk.

"Jangan mecoba mengalihkan pembicaraan…" kata Nindya kesal.

"Silakan~" kata sang pelayan sambil menyerahkan menu.

(A/N: Bagian ini juga saya skip~ soalnya malas~ /Plak!/)

"Makanannya lama ya?" kata Arya.

"Mendingan sabar aja, soalnya kan yang mesan banyak." Kata Ghina sambil melirik anggota varia, lebih tepatnya Squalo.

"Voooi! Apa maksudmu?" kata Squalo yang merasa dilihati oleh Ghina cs.

"Daripada itu bagaimana kalau kita membuka topik baru." Kata Reborn.

"Topik apa?" tanya Nindya yang baru mematikan laptopnya.

"Soal code yang kalian bicarakan…" kata Reborn dengan dark aura.

"Eh… buat apa?" tanya Aisya dengan muka horor.

"Code yang pertama kalian bicarakan yaitu 18276," kata Reborn yang membuat Ghina cs pada keselek semua. "18 itu Hibari, kan?" kali ini semuanya pada memasang tampang horor. "27 itu dame Tsuna. Dan 69 itu si kepala nanas, kan?" kata Reborn berhasil membuat Ghina cs sukses keselek berjaamaah.

"Siapa maksudmu dengan kepala nanas? Disini ada 2 orang berkepala nanas." Kata Gokudera.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si sexual harrasment itu." Kata Reborn sambil melirik Mukuro.

"Terus X itu Xanxus, kan? Terus S itu Squalo, kan? Terus R itu adalah aku sendiri bukan? La-" kata-kata Reborn di potong oleh Nindya, "Ah! Mari kita ganti topiknya!"

"Vooooiiii! Jangan diganti! Aku ingin tahu!" kata Squalo.

"Kalau begitu lanjut. L itu ada 3 si aho ushi, banci, dan muka gurita, B itu Belphegor dan Bianchi, M itu mammon, F itu Fuuta-" kini kita dipotong oleh pikiran Ghina.

"_Tapi si Fran juga F. oh ya! mereka belum ke future ya?" _

"Yamamoto itu 80, Gokudera 59, D itu Dino, Chrome 96, dan Ryohei 30." Reborn akhirnya menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Wah makannanya datang!" kata Nindya senang.

"Nah sekarang kalian bisa menjelaskan soal k-" kata Reborn dipotong lagi oleh Arya.

"Kah! Perutku sakit! Bunyinya pom pom pom!" dan Reborn berhasil membuat Reborn mengubah Leon menjadi palu dan…

"Berisik! Jangan potong pembicaraanku!" kata Reborn yang memukul kepala Arya. Arya tewas pingsan seketika.

"Ja-jadi silakan lanjutkan…" kata Aisya sweat drop

"Jelaskan soal penggabungan code itu." Kata Reborn langsung to the point.

"Kombinasi code itu maksudnya pairing…" kata Diesty ragu membuat orang-orang KHR hujan local berjamaah.

"Jadi…" kata Reborn ragu.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan!" kata Nindya.

"Oy… gak apa-apa kasih tahu mereka." Kata Arya sambil berbisik.

"Dari pada dibunuh ditempat…" kata Nindya.

"Voiii! Cepat!" kata Squalo.

"Um… kita mulai dari 27…" kata Nindya.

"Eh! Aku?" kata Tsuna kaget.

"Biasanya 27 di pairingin hampir sama semua orang, kecuali sama Levi, Bianchi, dan Lussuria." Kata Nindya yang sukses bikin orang-orang KHR pada mual masal.

"Beneran! Masa sampai Reborn dan Lambo?" kata Tsuna kaget.

"Iya… tapi kalau sama Lambo yang 10 atau 20 tahun kemudian. Kalau buat pairing 27, paling banyak sama 18. Kalau sama Reborn, pas Rebornnya udah sembuh dari _Arcobalenno c-_" tiba-tiba Nindya dipukul oleh Reborn.

"Nah lanjut yang lain…" kata Reborn tenang.

"Sakit…" keluh Nindya.

"Kebanyakan… atau malah hampir semua 27 jadi **uke.**" Kata Ghina tegas.

"Juudaime… jadi… uke?" kata Gokudera horor.

"Iya! Sampai sama semua perempuan dia juga kebanyakan jadi uke…" lanjut Diesty.

"Apa aku seburuk itu…" kata Tsuna sambil mojok.

"Sekarang giliran 18!" kata Ghina senang.

"Hm…" meskipun gak minat Hibari tetap mendengarkan.

"Biasanya kalau gak sama D, 27 dan 69! Tapi aku lebih perfer ke D1869." Kata Ghina.

"Gak boleh! D itu hanya untuk 18! 69 sama 27 saja sana!" kata Clea.

"Tsuna buang aja sana…" kata Renata pelan.

"Juudaime tidak boleh dibuang!" kata Gokudera marah.

"Mendingan mana, sama si carnivore sinting itu atau sama si sexual harrasment?" tanya Renata.

"Ukh… juudaime lebih baik tidak bersama ke-2 orang itu…" kata Gokudera menyerah.

"Nah kalau X biasanya sama 27 atau gak S!" kata Diesty.

"Vooooiiii! Kenapa aku sama bos sampah ini?" tanya Squalo marah.

"Mana kutahu~" jawab Aisya.

"Haha! Kenapa kita jadi bahas pairing yaoi begini?" tanya Yamamoto sweat drop.

"Iya juga ya… si Bianchi jarang dipairingin sama Reborn. Paling gak dia yuri sama Kyoko kalau gak Haru…" kata Nindya cuek.

"…" Bianchi hanya diam seribu bahasa ketika mendengarkan percakapan mereka diam-diam (mereka beda meja, soalnya, kalau enggak, besok di headline koran ada tulisan _'Grand Indonesia meledak tiba-tiba'_.)

"Kalau Belphegor biasanya sama Fran…" kata Arya.

"Ushishi siapa itu Fran?" tanya Bel.

"Nanti juga tahu sendiri." Kata Renata.

"Oh ya! kita melupakan Yamamo-chi!" kata Diesty.

"Haha! Sekarang giliranku kenaya?" tanya Yamamoto sambil sweat drop.

"Iya biasanya 80 itu jadi semenya 59~" kata Diesty.

"/Cough!/ Aku dipasangin sama yakyu baka ini? Tidak mungkin! Itu *BEEP!*, *BEEP!*, *BEEP!* tidak mungkin!" kata Gokudera marah.

"Uh… justru disitulah hintnya…" kata Aisya.

"…" Gokudera terdiam dan kemudian… "Kita berteman saja Yamamo-chan~!" sambil mengeluarkan aura damai.

"AH~" Diesty dan Ghina fangirling.

"Huek!" Aisya, Nindya dan Arya muntah ditempat.

"… Gokudera… itu malah nambah hint." Kata Renata.

"F***k!" Gokudera kembali kesifat awalnya dan mulai melempar garpu sebagai ganti dynamite kesayangannya.

"Hua!" Yamamoto menghindar dengan luwesnya dan garpu itu mulai melayang kearah Ryohei yang dari tadi aman dan tentram.

"! To the extreme!" Ryohei meninju garpu itu yang kini sudah jadi debu.

"Ryohei dari tadi kau diam kenapa?" tanya Ghina heran.

"Tadi aku lagi dengerin lagu dangdut di Mp3 to the extreme!" kata Ryohei.

"Lagu apa?" tanya Nindyayang langsung menyambar salah satu ear phonenya Ryohei

"_Bang Toyib, bang toyib kenapa… abang gak pulang-pulang…"_

Nindya langsung sweatdrop. Sedetik kemudian, dia langsung ngakak

"Buset! Sejak kapan Ryohei suka lagu dangdut! Hahahaha!" Nindya hanya bisa tertawa ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit.

"Silakan makananya~" kata beberapa pelayan yang menjejerkan makanan mereka.

"Asoy! Lagu dangdut memang enak!" kata Ryohei sambil makan.

"Hahaha! Stop! Perut gw sakit! Hahahaha! Gak bisa berhenti!" Nindya ngakak diikuti sweat drop semua pengunjung yang ada disitu.

"Kalian makan saja!" kata Reborn tegas dan akhirnya Nindya berusaha berhenti (meskipun masih ketawa juga) dan akhirnya mereka pun makan dengan suasana yang amat tidak damai ini dan pulang

To be continued

* * *

Nonohana: Fuh~ akhirnya selesai!

Ryohei: Bang toyib, bang toyib kenapa gak pulang-pulang to the extreme?

Nonohana: Stop! Hahaha! Bagi para Readers jangan lupa R&R! Sisanya saya serahkan ke LucyLucielle-sama! Hahaha! Stop! (Ngacir keluar studio sambil ngakak)

Lucielle: Yeah~ Giliran saya!

Ryohei: Hmmphh-!

Lucielle: tenang saja, si boxing maniak itu sudah ku atur~

Lambo: Nyahahahahaha! Lambo-san akan membantu mu! Kau pasti tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Lambo-san!

Lucielle: … SIAPA YANG MASUKIN NI AHO USHI?

All: *nunjuk crew*

Lucielle: *death glare* Gaji mu kupotong, ya…

Crew: Akhh! Jangan! Saya masih punya dua istri (?) dan 4 anak!

Lucielle: Dasar tukang poligami…. *sweatdrop*

Lambo: Jadi… Mana permennya?

Lucielle: Tuh, kamu jalan kesana, terus buka tirainya. Nanti kamu ketemu deh, sama istana permennya

Lambo: Nyahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa mendapat kan sebuah istana permen!

Lucielle: Yak kita la—

Crew: Bukannya di belakang tirai itu ada *insert something that wiill make Lambo cry or die, maybe?*

Lucielle: Review nya Cuma dua, nih?

Crew: Aku dikacangin…

Ryohei: *udah berhasil ngelepas iketannya* Sabar to the extreme, ya!

Lucielle: Baiklah~ saya jawab, ya~? Yosh, pertama, dari **Shi no Aria**!

Q1: Saya minta detail OC-OCnya!

A1: A-a-ah... Baiklah...

Oozora:

Nama: Ghina Putri Oktavian

Umur: 13 tahun

Ulang tahun: 11 Oktober

Penampilan: sekolah: Tentu saja pake seragam lengan panjang plus kerudung. Lalu memakai kacamata dengan frame warna merah maroon dan hitam. Rumah: Biasanya pake baju santai dan tentu saja (karena baju santai) kerudungnya di lepas. Rambutnya hitam panjang, biasanya di kuncir.

Hare:

Nama: Nindya Hussein Putri

Umur: 14 tahun

Ulang tahun: 23 Februari

Penampilan: Sekolah: Seragam dengan lengan panjang (yang emang kepanjangan) plus kerudung. Pake kacamata dengan frame warna hitam. Rumah: Lepas kerudung (seperti yang sidah dtulis di atas). Rambutnya pendek (banget) sampe kadang-kadang di kira cowok

Kaminari:

Nama: Aisha Mardatila

Umur: 14 tahun

Ulang tahun: 3 Juli

Penampilan: Anak yang biasanya seragamnya paling lengkap. Dengan kerudung yang selalu ia pakai(bahkan di rumah). Di rumah, ia biasanya pake rok

Arashi:

Nama: Clea Lizberth

Umur: 14 tahun

Ulang tahun: 3 Februari

Penampilan: Sekolah: Pake kerudung dan juga seragam engan panjang tentunya. Dirumah, biasanya lepas kerudung. Rambut belakangnya pendek. Makin kedepan makin panjang.

Ame:

Nama: Diesty Dewantari

Umur: 14 tahun

Ulang tahun: 24 Juli

Penampilan: Di sekolah, dia satu-satunya dari 6 anak cewek ini yang ga pake kerudung. Rambutnya pendek. Pakai kaca mata dengan lensa warna pink

Kiri

Nama: Aria Setyadi

Umur: 14 tahun

Ulang tahun: ? (ga pernah mau ngasih tau)

Penampilan: Ya... Layaknya cowok biasa... Rambutnya tentu saja pendek. Dan juga... muka nya Arya tipe uke. /plak/

Kumo

Nama: Renata Larasati

Umur: 13 tahun

Ulang tahun: 14 Januari

Penampilan: Sekolah: Pakai kerudung, dan juga pakai kacamata dengan frame warna merah dan hitam. Rumah: Biasanya lepas kerudung. Rambutnya hitam pendek

Sudah puas~?

Q2: Good job, Ghina! 27 BUANG AJA KE LAUT! TUKER SAMA 96! JADI 189669!

A2: nanti kau di gebukin FG nya 27 lho~ /plak/

Q3: Emang orang Indonesia kuat latihan sama VARIA?

A3: Seperti kata Yamamoto, kalau di coba, kita tidak akan tahu~

Lucy: Selanjutnya, Dari pemilik fanfic ini, **Nonohana Kizure**!

Q1: Pertama saya masih nemuin beberapa typo~ /Plak/

A1: Ahaha~ Saya bakal lebih teliti~

Q2: Tampaknya kita gagal bikin sosok misteriusnya Arya~ /Plak!/

A2: *sweatdrop* D**n, tolong maaf kan kami karena telah membuat chara u OOC~ *di tendang karena nulis nama temen*

Q3: Tampaknya Ghina gak kalah cerobohnyaa sama Tsuna... /PLAK!/

A3: Eh? EH? *nampar Nonohana* BAGIAN MANANYA?

Q4: Uangnya Reborn berapatuh? O_O;

A4: Hoh? Bukannya udah ku sebutin? Uangnya itu *ada suara Lambo jerit-jerit* rupiah... Jelas kan? /plak/

Q5: Pas pembagiannya saya jadi ketawa~ kenapa gak dibikin kayak yang asli kita undian perilakunya? (Saya langsung melempar kertas undian yang ada tulisan nama Lussuria lho!)

A5: Ohoh... Saya lupa. Yang saya kasihan tuh si Renata... Tadinya dapet Lambo walaupun udah di undi ulang..

Q6: Reaksi mereka kalau tahu arti code itu bagaimana?

A6: Ahaha~ Sudah saya usulkan ketika di ketik dan hasilnya sudah ada di atas~

Q7: Terakhir... Kita lupa masukin nama Squalo yang dibagian "aku berpisah dengan Mukuro-san, Chrome-san, Hibari-san, Fuuta, dan Lambo" harusnya disitu juga ada Squalo! /Plaak!/

Lucielle: A-ah... Iya... *sweatdrop*

Squalo: Vooiii! Kenapa kau lupa memasukan namaku?

Lucielle: Eto... Mungkin karena saya waktu itu emang ga mau nginget-nginget fanfic XS rating M yang saya baca

Squalo: XS? Tunggu... Kalau di lihat dari Code yang kau jelaskan sebelumnya... S itu... X itu... Rating... M?*mual sendiri*

Lucielle: Yup. Lemon~

Squalo: LEMON? *muntah di tempat*

Lucielle: Haha... ternyata kode pairing ampuh buat ngalahin dia.. Eh, Squalo tau artinya lemon?

Squalo: *pingsan*

Lucielle: Ahaha~ Tampaknya aku harus membereskan yang satu ini~ Ryohei! Bawa dia ke kamar paling ujung! Kalau bantuin nanti ku kasih satu album lagu dangdut baru!

Ryohei: Oke!

Crew: Eto... Author-san... Bukannya kamar Squalo-san itu deretan ke tiga dari kanan?

Lucielle: Hm? Ya memang.

Crew: Dan kamar paling ujung... *mual*

Lucielle: Kamarnya Xanxus~ *ketawa laknat* Udah, ya, readers~ Saya mau masang kamera di kamar Xanxus sebelum terlambat~ *ngacir*

Crew: A-ah! Author-san! Eto... Readers yang terhormat, mohon klik tombol oren di bawah ini! Kami(?) berharap para readers tidak hanya membaca~! Arigatou!


	4. Chapter 4: First Day In School

Lucy: Fuh... Akhirnya..

Tsuna: Lucielle-san...

Lucy: Ada apa?

Tsuna: Kayaknya fanfic ini panjang, ya...

Lucy: Uh-hum... 3 chapter word nya udah +20K

Reborn: Kudengar kau lupa tentang fanfic ini *nodongin pistol*

Lucy: Ah! Maafkan aku, Reborn! *dogeza ria*

Gokudera: Hei, kau! Aku mau protes karena di pairingin sama si yakyuu baka!

Lucy: Setidaknya di fanfic ini tidak kan? Lagipula yang salah itu adalah kelakuan mu terhadap Yamamoto!

Gokudera: Jadi aku harus bagaimana?

Lucy: Mana ku tahu!

Reborn: Tsuna, selagi mereka bertengkar, bacakan ini! *ngelemparin beberapa kertas*

Tsuna: Waa-! Baiklah! Disclaimer, Nonohana-san dan juga Lucielle-san tidak memiliki katekyo hitman reborn. Mereka hanya punya fanfic ini. OC yang ada adalah milik lucielle-san, nonohana-san, dan juga teman-temannya yang bersangkutan

Gokudera: Aku akan membantumu, juudaime! *ngambil slah satu kertas* Warning! Si author ini hobi menebar typo, OOC, gajhe, dan lain-lain

Lucy: Oh, ya, tamabahan, setelah saya berunding dengan nonohana, fanfic ini akan coba di fokus kan ke satu orang. Tapi tergantung yang nulis. Bagian saya fokus ke Ghina, bagian Nonohana fokus ke Nindya

Reborn: Ayo, cepat mulai! *nyiapin pistol*

Lucy: A-! Baiklah!

All: Mari kita mulai!

* * *

**Chapter 4 : First Day in School**

**Ghina's House**

**04:30**

"*yawn* Jam berapa sekarang?" Ghina terbangun dari tidur nya dan melihat ke arah jam di kamarnya

"Sepertinya aku harus membangunkan mereka..." Ghina berjalan dengan malas ke kamar belakang (kamarnya Tsuna, Ryohei, dan Reborn)

* * *

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ghina mengetuk pintu kamar belakang

"Tsuna... Ryohei... Ayo bangun.. Nanti telat... *yawn*"

"Ciaossu" seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Reborn menyapa Ghina. Ghina menoleh ke belakang

"Oh... Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ghina

"Ya... Disini masuk sekolah jam setengah tujuh, kan?" Reborn bertanya balik

"Yup. Kau pasti sudah baca di lembar peraturan sekolah... Ditambah lagi, dari rumah ku ke sekolah memerlukan waktu 30 menit" jawab Ghina

"Kalau begitu, dame Tsuna harus bangun sekarang" Reborn membuka pintu kamarnya

Tsuna di kasur bawah masih tidur. Sedangkan Ryohei yang tidur di kasur atas sudah terbangun

"Oh.. Kau sudah bangun.. Mandi sana!" perintah Ghina

"Ya! Aku akan menjalani hari ini dengan baik to the extreme!" seru Ryohei

"Ryohei, ini masih subuh... Jangan teriak-teriak!" Ghina memarahi Ryohei. Tapi, Ryohai tidak peduli dan langsung mengambil handuk barunya, kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang letaknya ada di sebelah kamar belakang

"Bagaimana dengan dame Tsuna ini?" kata Ghina sambil menoel-noel wajah Tsuna yang masih tidur

"Aku tahu" Reborn mengubah leon menjadi palu

"Eh-! Tunggu sebentar.. Aku punya ide,," Ghina tersenyum kecil "Ehm..." Ghina mengatur suaranya

"Tsu-kun~ Ayo bangun, Tsu-kun~" kata Ghina (yang suara disamain kayak Kyoko) sambil menepuk pundak Tsuna

"Ah! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna terbangun

"Nah.. Kan.." Ghina tersenyum

"Kau bisa juga meniru suaranya" kata Reborn

"Aku juga bisa meniru suara mu lho" Ghina tertawa lebar

"Kyoko! Apakah tadi suara Kyoko?" tanya Ryohei yang langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan untungnya dia belum melakukan ritual(?) mandi

"Mana mungkin ada Kyoko... Udah, kamu mandi aja sana!" kata Ghina

"Ah... Ini masih pagi... Biar kan aku tidur..." baru saja Tsuna mau tidur lagi, Ghina menariknya keluar kamar

"Wa! Wa! Aku mau di bawa kemana?" Tsuna meronta-ronta panik. Kemudian, Ghina menyiramnya dengan air dingin

"Kau harus bangun. Atau... Mungkin kau tidak bisa kembali ke Namimori," kata Ghina "Tunggu giliran Ryohei, habis itu kau yang mandi. Aku mau mandi dulu" Ghina mengambil handuknya dan bejalan ke kamar mandi di dekat kamarnya

* * *

**05:15**

Ghina, Ryohei, dan Tsuna sudah siap berangkat kesekolah. Ghina sedang memakai sepatu

"Ghina! Mana sarapan nya to the extreme?" tanya Ryohei

"Aku hampir ga pernah sarapan tiap hari..." kata ku pelan

"Eh? Jadi kita ga sarapan?" tanya Tsuna lesu

"Kurang lebih..."

"Hey, Ghina, ada note ini di atas meja" kata Reborn sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas

"_Ghina, itu ada roti dan susu. Sekalian buat teman-teman mu"_

"Ada apa gerangan papa bikin note kayak gini?" gumam Ghina sweatdrop

Ghina berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil susu kemasan siap minum plus roti isi di lemari es

"Nih, setidaknya ada ini" Ghina memberikan Tsuna dan Ryohei sarapan mereka

"Terima kasih, Ghina-san!" Tsuna langsung memakan roti isi coklatnya

"Yang ku herankan, kenapa orang tuaku menerima kalian begitu saja?" tanya Ghina dengan suara pelan sambil sweatdrop

"Apa?" tanya Tsuna

"Bukan apa-apa" Ghina pun pamit kepada orang tuanya (yang masih setengah bangun) dan berangkat sekolah

* * *

**School**

**06:00**

"Ternyata berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi enak, ya..." Tsuna menghirup udara pagi yang segar

"Memang" tiba-tiba Reborn meloncat ke pundak Tsuna

"Ngapain kamu disini, Reborn?" tanya Ghina

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Tsuna di sini" kata Reborn

"To the extreme!" teriak Ryohei yang OOT sambil ngangkat tangannya. Ghina sama Tsuna sweatdrop

"Eto... Mungkin kita tunggu di kantin dulu..." Ghina mengajak Tsuna dan Ryohei pergi

* * *

**06:15**

"Haaahh... Mana Arya?" tanya Nindy yang sudah datang dengan malas nya

"Tdak tahu.." kata Aisha

"Eh, tadi pagi rumah ku hampir hancur..." kata Diesty

"Hahah... aku tahu kenapa..." balas ghina sambil sweatdrop

"Untungnya ada Chrome yang melerai..." lanjut Diesty

"Pergi sana, kepala nanas!" Hibari yang dari tadi duduk di meja lain mulai risih karena Mukuro selalu duduk di sebelahnya

"Kufufu~ Jangan begitu, Kyouya~" Mukuro tersenyum

"Juudaime... Coba aku serumah dengan juudaime..." keluh Gokudera

"Ahaha.. Ayolah, Gokudera! Jangan lesu begitu!" kata Yamamoto sambil menepuk-neuk pundak Gokudera

"Menjauh dariku, yakyuu baka!" protes Gokudera

"Bianchi... Untung tadi dia ga jadi buat sarapan..." kata Aisha sambil sweatdrop

"Waa- Kalau dia buat sarapan, kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit!" komentar Nindy

"Tadi pagi si Ryohei nyanyi lagu dangdut pas mandi..." kata Ghina

"Ahaha! Lagu kesukaan Ryohei yang baru!" Renata tertawa. Sedangkan Nindya ngakak

"Hei! Kukira kalian ada dikelas!" ternyata, Arya baru datang. Ia langsung menghampiri teman-temannya

"Nanti orang-orang pada Fangirl-ing. Disini aja udah.." kata Ghina sambil sweatdrop

"Ayo, kita serahin formulir pendaftaran mereka dulu" Nindya berdiri. Dia sudah memegang selembar kertas

"Di kumpulkan di Ghina saja" usul Diesty

"Oh.. Baiklah..." Aisha memberikan lembar pendaftaran Gokudera

"Ini~" Diesty memberikan tiga lembar kertas pendaftaran

"Ini dia.." Nindy memberikan kertas pendaftaran Yamamoto ke Ghina

"Yosh~ Ayo~" Ghina berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah

* * *

**Principal Room**

"Permisi, Assalamu 'alaikum" Ghina membuka pintu

"Ya.. Silahkan masuk" balas sang kepala sekolah. Ghina dkk. plus Tsuna dan guardiannya masuk ruang kepala sekolah

"Ini pak, kami ingin menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran..." Ghina menyerahkan 7 lembar. Sang kepala sekolah melihat lihat formulir pendaftaran tersebut

"Oke kalau begitu, kalian diterima... Hm... Kelas yang kosong.." sang kepala sekolah membuka map di meja nya

"Ah! Kalian akan masuk kelas 9.1!" kata Kepala sekolah

"Eh... Bukannya Tsuna, Gokudera, sama Yamamoto masih kelas 2?" bisik Aisha

"Sudahlah.. biarkan saja..." kata Ghina dengan tenang

Tiba-tiba Hibari berjalan ke dekat sang kepala sekolah, dan menarik kerah kepala sekolah

"Wa-! Hi-hibari-san!" Tsuna panik

"Kufufu... Sepertinya akan menarik.." Mukuro tertawa kecil

"Mau apa orang itu?" tanya Gokudera

"Hei, jabatan apa yang paling tinggi disini?" tanya Hibari dengan death glarenya. Sang kepala sekolah shock, ga bisa jawab

"Eto.. Hibari... jabatan paling tinggi di sini itu ketua OSIS" jawab Ghina menggantikan kepala sekolah yang lagi di angkat

"Hibari, sebaiknya turunkan kepala sekolah dulu..." kata Renata

"I-itu benar, Hibari-san!" kata Tsuna

"Sejak kapan kau berani memerintah ku?" tanya Hibari dengan nada dingin

"Kalau kau tidak menurunkannya, tonfa mu tidak akan di kembalikan!" kata Ghina. Hibari terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia menurunkan sang kepala sekolah

"Jadikan aku ketua OSIS!" perintah Hibari

"Pak, kalau bapak masih mau menghirup udara segar, lebih baik di turuti saja mau nya..." bisik Ghina

"Ba-baiklah!" sang kepala sekolah udah ketakutan

"Izinkan saya membuat boxing club to the extreme!" teriak Ryohei dengan semangat

"Ba-baiklah.." kepala sekolah udah pasrah

"Ahaha~ Kalau begitu, aku juga mau buat baseball club!" kata Yamamoto dengan semangat

"Ciaossu" Reborn tiba-tiba muncul

"Kudengar ekstrakurikuler majalah dinding dan theater di gabung, ya?" tanya reborn to the point

Sang kepala sekolah shock ngeliat bayi kayak Reborn

"Saya minta ekstrakurikuler theater dan majalah dinding di pisah, dan saya yang akan mengurus ekstrakurikuler theater" kata Reborn

Sang kepala sekolah yang cengo Cuma menganggukan kepala tanda setuju

Reborn kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah kalau begitu" Reborn pun berjalan pergi

"Hei, sekarang kita ngapain disini?" tanya Arya sweatdrop

"Ayo, ke kelas~!" kata Diesty dengan semangat

* * *

**Classroom**

Masing-masing mengambil tempat duduk. Mukuro agak di belakang, Chrome di sebelah Mukuro, Diesty di depan Mukuro, Ghina mengambil kursi yang di tengah, Renata di samping Ghina, Tsuna di belakang Ghina, dan tentu saja Gokudera disamping Tsuna... Yamamoto duduk di pojok belakang sebelah kiri, Arya mengambil tempat duduk di barisan dekat pintu. Sedangkan Nindya mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Tsuna, dan Aisha di sebelah Nindya. Dan Ryohei mengambil tempat duduk paling depan

"Eh.. eh.. itu siapa?" Ghina mendengar salah seorang teman sekelas nya berbisik ke teman di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Yamamoto

"Eh? Ga tau.. Murid baru kali..." balas yang satunya

"Dia keren~" nah.. teman Ghina yang satu ini udah fangirl-ing

"Itu yang duduk di belakang Renata juga~" tambah satu lagi fangirl-ing

"Yang duduk di belakang Diesty juga~ Ah~ Murid barunya keren-keren~"

"Hei, cewek-cewek udah mulai fangirl-ing" kata Ghina sambil sweatdrop

"Jangan kan yang cewek. Yang cowok mulai ngomongin Chrome" balas Renata

Bel sekolah berbunyi

"_Midori tanabiku.. Namimori no.."_

Seketika, Tsuna, Gokudera, & Ghina dkk. kaget

"What the—" Gokudera kaget

"Hibari-san... Sudah mengganti lagunya..." Tsuna sweatdrop

"Kok jadi Namimori school anthem? Kita bukan di Namimori!" protes Ghina

"Dia..." Nindya kehabisan kata-kata

Seseorang memasuki kelas. Sekali lagi, Vongola plus Ghina dkk. Shock. Seorang guru(?) berambut hitam dan bermata merah ruby masuk ke dalam kelas

"Mau jadi apa sekolah kita..." Arya sweatdrop

"Xa-Xanxus! Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Tsuna kaget

"Mau apa kau, Xanxus?" tanya Gokudera

Anak-anak lain semuanya berbisik-bisik mengenai guru(?) baru itu

"Ahaha! Sepertinya sekolah disini akan seru!" Yamamoto tertawa

"Kufufu~ Sepertinya menarik" Mukuro tersenyum

"Akan jadi apa sekolah kita?" Ghina sweatdrop

"Mungkin dalam beberapa hari ke depan sekolah ini bisa hancur setengah nya" komentar Nindy

"'Kenapa dia disini to the extreme?" tanya Ryohei

"Hey, sampah! Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi guru kalian!" suara Xanxus melebihi suara anak-anak sekelas. Semuanya pun langsung diam

"Hey, murid-murid baru! Perkenalkan diri kalian di depan kelas!" perintah Xanxus

"Bukankah kau yang harus memperkenalkan diri dulu?" tanya Renata

"Che.. Namaku Xanxus! Ingat itu, sampah!" kata Xanxus sambil menuliskan namanya di papan tulis

Ada beberapa anak yang kesal, karena di bilang sampah. Ada sedikit orang yang bilang Xanxus keren, Ada beberapa orang yang sweatdrop sambil memikirkan nasib sekolah mereka (masukan Ghina dkk kesini)

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, dan Chrome maju kedepan

"Di mulai dari mu, sampah!" kata Xanxus kepada Tsuna

"Hiii! Baik! A-a-aaaa! Mi-Minna! Perkenalkan, namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kalian bisa memanggl ku Tsuna.. Yoroshiku.." kata Tsuna

Anak-anak sekelas langsung berpikir bahwa Tsuna itu lemah dan sasaran empuk untuk penindasan. Beberapa anak sudah menyiapkan ejekan-ejekan untuk Tsuna

"Namaku Gokudera Hayato dan aku adalah tangan kanan Juudaime! Siapa pun yang berani mengganggu nya... aku tidak akan segan-segan!" Gokudera memperkenalkan diri

"Apa artinya juudaime?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki

"Juudaime itu artinya Pemimpin ke 10. Dan itulah Tsuna.." jawab Ghina

"Memangnya dia pemimpin apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi

"Juudaime itu adalah pemimpin kel- GUAKH!" sebuah kamus melayang ke Gokudera

"Tsuna itu biasanya jadi pemimpin kalau dia dan kawan-kawan lagi main mafia RolePlay~ Ya, kan, Yamamoto~" kata Nindy

"Ahaha! Iya!" jawab Yamamoto

"Ini bukan main-main!" kata Gokudera yang baru bangkit

Beberapa anak perempuan fangirl-ing.

"Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi! Yoroshiku!" Yamamoto memperkenalkan diri. Cewek-cewek pada fangirl-ing

"Minna! Namaku Sasagawa Ryohei! Motto ku adalah 'to the extreme'!" Kata Ryohei dengan bersemangat seperti biasanya

Semuanya sweatdrop

"Kufufu~ Perkenalakan semuanya, nama ku Rokudo Mukuro.. Kufufu~ Yoroshiku.." Mukuro memperkenalkan diri dengan tambahan ilusi bunga-bunga gajhe di belakang nya.

Beberapa fangirl-ing (masukan Diesty)

Beberapa Mau ketawa (masukan Ghina)

Beberapa sweatdrop (mayoritas)

"A- Eto... Pe-perkenalkan... Namaku... Chrome Dokuro... Yoroshiku.." kata Chrome malu-malu yang membuat hampir semua anak cowok nosebleed

BRAK!

Seseorang membanting pintu

"Nah.. Gitu dong.. Masa' kesekolah Cuma tidur di ruang OSIS?" Ghina tersenyum kecil. Hibari, orang yang membuka pintu, langsung men death glare Ghina

"Sampah! Jangan banting pintunya!" Xanxus marah

"Aku tadi di suruh ke sini... aku benci herbivore-herbivore yang berkumpul..." kata Hibari dengan nada dingin

"Setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu dulu" kata Arya

"Namaku Hibari Kyouya. Ketua OSIS disini. Kalau kau mengganggu ku... Kami korosu..." Hibari mengedarkan dark aura.

"Lho! Giri bagaimana nasibnya?" tanya salah satu anak OSIS bagian seni, kita panggil dia ipank.

"Ada masalah herbivore?" kata Hibari marah.

"Tentu saja. Giri itu ketua OSIS! Dan posisi di OSIS sudah penuh semua!" lanjut Ipank lagi.

"Kata herbivore disana(baca: Nindy) ada yang tidak kerja, jadi tinggal buang satu orang yang gak kerja dan pangkat kalian diturunkan saja." Jawab Hibari singkat.

"Kasihan Giri... Dia jadi wakil pertama, dan bakal jadi kayak Kusakabe. Untung aku bakal tetap jadi bendahara kedua..." Nindy sweat drop.

"... Kalau begitu satu hal yang ingin ku koreksi. Aku ini omnivore bukan herbivore." Kata Ipank.

"Kami korosu..." kata Hibari sambil mulai mengkami korosu Ipank dengan tangan kosong.

"Dasar bego lo Ipank!" kata Vidi sambil melihat 'jasad' Ipank yang terdampar di pojokan belakang.

"Perkenalan selesai, sampah. Sekarang kalian duduk dibangku kalian!" kata Xanxus. Hibari duduk di samping Nindya

"Herbivore, mulai sekarang, kau jadi pengganti Kusakabe (baca: Wakil ketua OSIS 1)" kata Hibari

"Aku lebih baik mati..." Nindya down

"Udah, mati sana!" kata Renata. Nindya sweatdrop

"Wah... Nindya naik pangkat..." anak-anak sekelas mulai berbisik-bisik

"Iya... Pasti ada sesuatu" kata anak yang lain

"Nindya~! Selamat, kau naik pangkat!" Arya tersenyum dari kejauhan.

"_Selamat dari mana?"_ pikir Nindya sambil ber sweatdrop ria

"Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya, sampah!" kata Xanxus

"_Kenapa kita belajar?" _pikir Ghina

* * *

**Istirahat**

"Akhirnya istirahat~" kata Ghina senang.

"Makan yuk..." ajak Nindya.

"_Panggilan kepada seluruh anak OSIS harap segera ke ruang OSIS kalau kalian tidak datang atau terlambat kami korosu." _Kata Hibari menggunakan microphone pembertahuan.

"Apa yang dipikirkan orang itu..." kata Nindya sweat drop.

"Bukannya lebih baik kau datang, kalau gak nanti kau di kami korosu Hibari lho..." kata Ghina.

"Ah! S**t! saya gak bisa istirahat karena si carnivore sinting itu!" kata Nindya sambil mulai berlari kebawah.

"Nah si Ryohei dan Yamamoto mana?" taya Ghina ke semua yang ada disitu.

"Oni-san lagi mempromosikan ekstrakulikuler boxing yang baru..." Kata Tsuna yang membuat Ghina sweatdrop.

"kalau si Yamamoto kemana?" tanya Aisya.

"Si Yakyu baka itu tadi mau mempopulerkan baseball ke anak kelas 1, tapi dia malah terjebak diantara anak permpuan kelas 1 yang menanyainya tentang berbagai pertanyaan yang bermacam-macam, tapi aku tidak peduli asalkan bisa bersama juudaime." Kata Gokudera.

"Bermacam-macam..." Ghina sweatdrop.

"Yamamoto kasihan..." kata Tsuna.

"Mendingan sekarang kita makan dikantin." Usul Diesty.

"Ups... aku sudah selesai makannya." Kata Renata sambil menunjukkan bungkus roti yang sudah kosong.

"Kalau gitu ya temenin..." kata Arya.

"Kufufu kalau bisa traktir..." kata Mukuro.

"Minta traktir mah sama si Nindy aja." kata Ghina.

"Dia tapikan lagi diruang OSIS..." kata Yamamoto yang baru sampai kekelas.

"Cih... kenapa kau kembali hidup-hidup yakyu baka!" kata Gokudera kesal.

"Udah! Jangan pada berantem. Mendingan sekarang kita makan." Kata Ghina sambil membari komando untuk kekantin.

"Eh, itu ada anak-anak yang abis olahraga.." Arya menunjuk ke arah lapangan

"Memang ada apa dengan anak-anak yang berolahraga?" tanya Aisha

"Kurasa ada guru baru lagi..." Ghina menunjuk ke seseorang berambut panjang warna silver

"Itu.." Diesty sweatdrop. Orang itu menoleh ke arah Tsuna, dan berteriak, "VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!"

Satu kaca pecah, beberapa hanya retak...

"Sekolah kita tambah hancur..." kata Ghina pelan

"KALIAN SEMUA! MULAI SEKARANG AKU AKAN MENJADI GURU OLAHRAGA KALIAN YANG BARU!" kata Squalo dengan suara toa nya

"Ah... kuping ku..." kata Arya pelan

"E-eto... Squalo... Kalian para Varia semuanya jadi guru disini?" tanya Tsuna

"TENTU SAJA!" kata squalo

* * *

**Flash back**

Tak lama setelah Tsuna dan Guardiannya plus Ghina dkk. pergi, 5 orang dan 1 bayi masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah

"VOOOIII! JADIKAN KAMI GURU!" teriak Squalo to the point

Kepala sekolah ketakutan

"Setidaknya jadikan kami guru untuk kelas 9.1, sampah!" seru Xanxus.

Para varia sudah siap menyerang kalau-kalau sang kepala sekolah menolak mereka. Squalo udah nodongin pedang, Xanxus siap dengan pistolnya, Belphegor udah ngeluarin pisaunya. Mammon sudah siap mengeluarkan ilusi, dan Lussuria sudah siap untuk menyerang

"Ba-ba-baiklah!" jawab sang kepala sekolah

* * *

**End of flashback**

Ghina dkk plus Tsuna dan guardiannya sweatdrop

"Squalo, boleh tanya, yang lain jadi guru apa?" tanya Ghina

"Voi... si Boss sialan itu jadi guru IPS, si bayi matre jadi guru seni budaya, Leviathan jadi Kimia, Bel jadi guru matematika, dan si banci itu jadi guru BK" jelas Squalo

"Ho..." Renata ngangguk-ngangguk

"Ayo, kita makan... Nanti keburu bel masuk" kata Aisha

~0o0~

Setelah itu, mereka membimbing (baca: mengerjai) anak-anak yang MOS. Kemudian, mereka pulang ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi

**~To be continued~**

**

* * *

**

Lucy: Akhirnya selesai!

Reborn: cepat buat penutupnya!

Lucy: Ya.. Ya... lagi pula aku emang mau cepet-cepet nyelesain..

* * *

**Omake: kejadian di ruang OSIS**

"Kalian sudah berkumpul sekarang." Kata Hibari.

'Tegang…' pikir Nindya sweat drop.

"Aku akan menjadi ketua OSIS kalian yang baru." Kata Hibari lagi.

'Langsung to the point!' pikir Nindya kaget.

"Ada yang protes?" Tanya Hibari sambil men death glare semua yang ada disitu.

"Tidak ada…" jawab semuanya dengan kompak (karena udah tertekan aura Hibari).

"Oi Herbivore." Panggil Hibari.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Nindya.

"Kau jadi pengganti Kusakabe, lebih lengkapnya jadi wakilku." Perintah Hibari absolute.

"Eh… tapi, kalau begitu Giri jadi turun pangkat lagi…" kata Nindya panic.

"Pasti ada apa-apanya tuh sampai Nindya jadi wakil, iya mereka pasti bersekongkol, iya tuh. Dasar licik…" dan Hinaan pun mulai keluar pelan.

'Tadi giliran Hibari jadi ketua gak ada yang protes…' pikir Nindya sweat drop.

"Kalian ada masalah?" Tanya Hibari yang mulai kesal.

"Tidak…" jawab semuanya kompa minus Nindya.

"Aku tidak suka Herbivore yang pengecut, kamikurosu!" kata Hibari yang mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Gawat! Semuanya lari!" kata Nindya yang memberi tahu.

"Hah?" semuanya hanya bisa bengong.

"Satu…" kata Hibari sambil menjatuhkan Kidut.

"Tolong!" teriak semuanya yang ada disitu.

"Berisik, kamikurosu!" kata Hibari yang bermaksud memukul Giri.

"Kriiing!"

"Ah! Bel masuk!" kata Nindya senang.

"… kalian semua cepat kembali kekelas." Kata Hibari yang sudah duduk dibangku.

"He?" mereka semua hanya bisa bingung.

"Apa kalian mau aku kamikurosu?" Tanya Hibari kesal.

"Kami permisi dulu!" kata semuanya termasuk Nindya dan pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

**Jawaban Review:**

Nonohana: Wah~ sekarang giliran saya balas review~

Hibari: Jangan banyak omong!

Nonohana: Yak kalau begitu saatnya balas review~

Males log in:

Mukuro: Q1. Kayaknya ficny per chapter agak kepanjangan (menurut sy saja loh...) soalny sy keburu cape bacanya, walaupun gak bikin bosen tp bentar" sy pst mikir, nih fic kpn selesai-ny? Perasaan gak selesai" dr td, dll...

Nonohana: A1. Haha… kepanjangan ya… maaf ya~

Mukuro: Q2. Masih ada typo

Nonohana: A2. Ah… maaf…

Mukuro: Q3. Ini fic sprt fic yg kebanyakan karakter utamany, sehingga membuat 1 chapter jd kepanjangan...  
Menurut sy, lbh baik klo mulai chapter selanjutnya fokusin untuk beberapa karakter dulu, sehingga inti ceritany keliatan dan gak manjang"in chapter...

Nonohana: A3. Makasih buat sarannya~

All: Thank's for review this story~

Rou Lucy:

Mukuro: Q1. Ternyata... Ryohei suka lagu dangdut.. = ="

Nonohana: A1. Iya… saya juga suka ketawa pas waktu ngelihat Ryohei…

Mukuro: Q2. Nonohana-san, sepertinya lebih baik agak fokus ke satu orang. Supaya ga terlalu panjang

Nonohana: A2. Makasih untuk sarannya~

Mukuro: Q3. Ah... saya lebih suka kalau Mukuro, Hibari, dan Chrome tidurnya sama-sama

Nonohana: Ini ratingnya untuk anak-anak… /Plak!/

Mukuro: Dari pada pertanyaan ini lebih cocok jadi saran deh…

Nonohana: Sudah bacain…

Mukuro: Q4. Gimana kalau di satu chapter bikin lagi pada ga ada kerjaan, terus minta liat ranking nya~

Nonohana: A4. Boleh juga tuh~

All: Thank's untuk reviewnya Rou-san dan Lucy-san~

Shi no aria:

Mukuro: Q1. ["Kufufu Kyouya jangan begitu, nanti bagimana dengan chrome?] serius, pas ngeliat ini, di pikiran saya, hibari bilang "Kalau kau mati, Chrome akan terbebas darimu dan bisa hidup bahagia... denganku..."terus Hibari langsung meluk Chrome dan megang tangannya. Chrome blushing terus menggumam "Kyouya-kun...". Background berubah jadi ka-cling ka-cling warna pink dengan suara lonceng gereja + angel-angel kecil beterbangan *dihajar hibari*

Nonohana: A1. Anda jangan pikir macam-macam deh… *Sweat drop*

Mukuro: Q2. Saya masih melihat beberapa typo dan kekurangan tanda baca

Nonohana: A2. Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya…

Mukuro:Q3. Saya kira Nindya tahu jenis-jenis miras karena baca Jing...

Nonohana: A3. Enak aja! Saya beneran tahu dari pasar gelap kok, dan sebagian dari om saya…

Mukuro: Q4. Itu cewek-cewek SMA mau diteror? Kayak anda, dong! *dihajar nonohana yang masih nunggak publish fic*

Nonohana: A4. Tampaknya terorannya lebih parah deh…

Mukuro: Q5. Mukuro sama Chrome tidurnya tenang-tenang aja, kan...? *Sweatdrop*

Nonohana: A5. Ya tenang-tenag ajalah… memangnya apa yang anda pikirkan?

Mukuro: Q6. YAMAMOTO NGGAK TAHU BEEF STEAK? NORAK BENER!

Nonohana: Kalau anda nonton KHR bagian Haru Haru interview dangerous corner yang bagian Yamamoto pasti ngerti deh alasannya…  
Mukuro: Q7. ["Gak boleh! 18 itu hanya milik D!"]. SALAH! 18 HANYA MILIK H! HANYA MILIK HIBIRD! *dihajar Clea*

Oke, 18 hanya milik amano-sensei

Nonohana: A7. Saya setuju…

Mukuro: Q8. Emang di jepang nggak ada jalan tol?

Nonohana: A8. Mungkin mereka terlalu senang hingga gak nyadar…

Mukuro: Q9. Chrome nggak dikasih tahu milih baju apa... jangan-jangan yang milihin mukuro... terus dia ngambilnya baju yang menebar moe?

Nonohana: A9. … tolong jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh… *Sweat drop*

Mukuro: Q10. [dan Reborn berhasil membuat Reborn mengubah Leon menjadi palu dan…]. ini maksudnya apa, ya?

Nonohana: A10. Itu saya salah ngetik, aturan [dan Reborn berhasil membuat Leon menjadi palu dan…].

All: Terimakasih reviewnya Shi no Aria~

Rst:

Mukuro: Q1. Sebenarnya semua orang itu mesen makanan apa sih? *Penasaran*

Nonohana: A1: Bahkan saya pun tidak tahu… /Plak!/

All: Terimakasih reviewnya Rst-san!

Diesty Sutcliff :  
Mukuro: Q1. Chapter 3 ada scene yang gak penting seperti;  
Setelah Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari nyampe dirumah saya, scene itu menurut saya disimpen untuk chapter selanjutnya... gak harus dimasukin ke chapter ini. Dirumah Icha sama De- Arya juga gak usah juga. Dan kalau scene dirumah Lu-err... Ghina gak perlu dipanjangin, soalnya itu lebih mengarah pada scene dirumahnya Clea. Scene 'Clea's Car' sama 'Renata's Car' juga menurut saya gak terlalu penting, sebaiknya lebih diarahkan pada 'Nindya's Car' karena alurnya berjalan disitu. scene ditempat parkir juga gak perlu, lebih baik dialognya dinarasikan. Apalagi yang pas scene milih baju, menurut saya lebih baik dibeginikan;

Mereka semua sudah sampai di HareHare (okeh, ini plesetanya matahari) Dept. Store. Selera mereka yang aneh-aneh diekspresikan lewat baju yang mereka pilih, seperti;

Lussuria; Milih tank top warna pink serta bulu-bulu. Lengkap sudah, tinggal berdiri mejeng di taman lawang.

Belphegor; Entah darimana dia dapat baju itu, baju strip-strip hitam putih yang lebih mirip baju tahanan penjara.

Ryohei; Baju yang ia pilih sih, oke-oke saja. Tapi, sarung tangan boxing itu dia dapat darimana? bagian mainan?

Oke... review saya belum selesai.

sumber arta? lebih baik kalian menggantinya, mungkin hanya 0,01 % orang Indonesia yang tau tempat itu. Apalagi ini di fanfiction, orang luar negri juga bisa membaca fanfic ini. Mereka kan tidak tau apa-itu-sumber-arta. Mungkin mereka bakal mengira itu adalah halte, toko material, bengkel... atau apalah... gantilah dengan kata yang lebih umum seperti 'pasar'. Atau perlu dijelaskan seperti 'pasar sumber arta'. Dan kalian tinggal membuat dialognya seperti ini;

"Kalau Aku, Nindya dan Renata nanti pisah di Pasar Sumber Arta." Kata Ghina.

"Pasar...apa?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Sumber Arta... itu pemberhentian terakhir angkot ini" Kata Nindya.

"Apakah disitu ada vodka? Aku sudah pusing." Kata Xanxus.

Terus, ada kalimat dialog yang perlu diperhatikan lagi;

"Kah! Perutku sakit! Bunyinya pom pom pom!" dan Reborn berhasil membuat Reborn mengubah Leon menjadi palu dan…  
Yah, itulah... sekian dari saya;; maaf deh kalo saya cerewet...

Terima kasih, saya tunggu apdetannya dan mudah-mudahan chapter empat lebih baik dari pada yang lalu-lalu~

Jaa!

Nonohana: A1. Karena saya menganggap ini semua penting jadi saya masukin semua, terimakasih reviewnya Diesty Sutcliff-san!

All: Akhirnya selesai.

Nonohana: Bagi yang baca jangan lupa di R&R ya~


	5. Chapter 5: Watch A Movie

Nonohana: Ya~ Maaf bikin lama nunggu! *Bow*

Reborn: Jangan bilang kau lupa kayak Lucielle *Nodongin pistol*

Nonohana: Eh! Gak kok!

Reborn: Bagus…

Nonohana: Lussuria, Yamamoto, tolong bacain warning dan disclaimer!

Lussuria: Disclaimer~ Semua karakter disini milik Amano Akira,kecuali Nindya cs itu milik Nonohana-chan dan Lucielle-chan~

Yamamoto: Haha… warning, OOC,Typo dan beberapa hal yang gak penting lainnya.

Nonohana: Kalau begitu ceritanya dimulai~

* * *

**Chapter 5: See The Movie**

"Hah… capek…" kata Nindya yang merebahkan badannya di sofa ruang keluarga dimana Lussuria, Mamon dan Yamamoto sedang menonton sinetron Indonesia.

"Hiks… hiks… huuwaa!" Lussuria hanya bisa menangis layaknya air terjun.

'_Dasar sinting, film begini di tangisin. Lihat aja air hujannya datang dari arah sebelah kiri pemeran cowoknya… ketahuan banget itu pake air pemadam kebakaran…' _batin Nindya sambil melihat Lussuria.

"Haha… filmnya cukup menarik!" Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa melihat adegan yang menurut Lussuria itu sedih dan menurut Nindya itu menjijikan.

'_Menarik darimana!' _batin Nindya syok

"Mu… kalau film menjijikan begini saja bisa menghasilkan uang banyak, maka aku akan bisa membuat uangku menjadi berkalilipat lagi." Kata Mamon.

'_Dasar arcobaleno gila…'_ batin Nindya kesal.

"Oi Nindya!" panggil Mamon.

"Apa?" jawab nindya gak niat.

"Menangislah dengan lebaynya." perintah Mamon.

"Sampai mati aku juga gak mau!" bantah Nindya.

"Haha… dari pada itu, Nindya kau jadi wakilnya Hibari di OSIS ya?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Hah… iya…" jawab Nindya sambil mulai melihat koran. "Oy, ganti acara Lussuria, sekarang giliranku untuk nonton berita." Kata NIndya yang langsung menyambar remote.

"AH!" Lussuria hanya bisa kaget.

"_Akhirnya, pada persidangan hari ini hakim memutuskan bahwa…"_

"Ah! Beritanya gak ada yang bagus, masa di ulang terus!" teriak Nindya sambil melempar remote ke arah sofa disampingnya.

"Haha… ini memang cukup membosankan." Kata Yamamoto.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu kita nonton film saja!" Usul Nindya.

"Haha… sepertinya menarik." Kata Yamamoto.

"Nindya-chan, aku ingin nonton film yang kayak tadi~" pinta Lussuria.

"Gak bakal pernah!" kata Nindya.

"Ah~" Lussuria hanya bisa ngambek.

"Kalau gitu kalian siap-siap sekarang!" kata Nindya yan langsung menuju ke lantai 2(kamarnya).

"Mu… ini kan baru jam 17.15…" kata Mamon.

"Sekalian kita makan disana, soalnya Ipah kecapaian!" teriak Nindya dari kamarnya.

"Ma~ Kalau begitu kita akan bersiap-siap~" kata Lussuria yang langsung menggendong Mamon agar dijadiin kelinci percobaan make-upnya.

"Haha… kalau gitu aku juga ikut bersiap-siap…" kata Yamamoto sambil menuju kamarnya.

* * *

**10 menit kemudian.**

"Udah pada siap belum?" Tanya Nindya yang sudah memakai kemeja putih panjang, celana jeans warna hitam, kerudung warna putih, jaket warna abu-abu, sandal berwarna hitam dan tas kecil yang berisi note book.

"Haha… aku sih sudah siap…" kata Yamamoto yang sudah memakai baju santai warna biru tua lengan pendek, celana bahan ¾ dan hand band warna hitam.

"Ma~ bagaimana dengan penampilan ku~?" Tanya Lussuria yang kini memakai pakaian yang agak mirip dengan banci jalanan yang biasanya ngamen.

"Mu… dari pada itu, lebih baik kita cepat…" kata Mamon yang memakai pakian biasanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" kata Nindya sambil memipin arah.

* * *

**25 menit kemudian di Gi**t lebih tepatnya di XXI**

"Nah… jadi film apa ya…" kata Nindya sambil melihat daftar. "Ah! Avatar 3D atau Inception ya…" sehabis itu NIndya melihat Yamamoto, Mamon dan Lussuria bergiliran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Kita nonton Avatar 3D aja deh…" kata Nindya yang melanjutkan didalam batinnya. _'Jadi gak bisa nonton Inception karena yang kubawa otaknya pas-pas-an semua…'_

"Huwa! Antriannya panjang!" kata Yamamoto takjub.

"Ma~ Aku gak mau antri lama!" kata Lussuria.

"Hehe… aku ada ide…" kata Nindya sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

**5 menit kemudian di XXI**

"Bruuk…"

"Hei lihat gak sih kalau ini lagi antri!" teriak cowok yang mempunyai badan atletik kayak Ryohei.

"Ma~ kau tipeku!" kata Lussuria yang penampilannya udah benar-benar kayak banci jalanan.

"Minggir kau banci!" teriak orang itu.

"Ma~ Jangan malu-malu, biar kau kujadikan koleksiku saja~" kata Lussuria yang mulai mengejar orang itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" orang itu mulai berlari dari kejaran Lussuria.

"Ma~ Kau juga tipeku!" kata Lussuria lagi.

"Huwaa!" dan akhirnya ruang bioskop menjadi berantakan yang keadaany semua pengantri ticket pada kabur security yang pingsan dan para kasir yang merunduk dibawah meja kasir.

"Wah kosong!" kata Nindya yang langsung menghampiri meja kasir. "Permisi saya beli ticket Avatar 3D untuk 4 orang."

"Semuanya jadi…"

"WAAAAA!" (sensor maksudnya /plak/)

"Ini uangnya!" kata Nindya.

"Terimakasih." Kata sang kasir sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Nah ayo kita makan!" akibat perintah Nindya itu Lussuria berhenti mengejar para mengunjung dengan liarnya, Yamamoto berhenti ketawa gaje dan Mamon mulai ngembaliin beberapa dompet orang secara diam-diam.

* * *

**30 menit kemudian di Sol***a**

"Ah kenyang!" kata Nindya yang kekenyangan.

"Nindya-chan filmnya dimulai jam berapa?" Tanya Lussuria.

"Jam 22.15…" kata Nindya santai.

"Berarti nanti kalau pulang kita tengah malam?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Iya…" jawab Nindya lagi-lagi dengan santainya.

"Eh! Besokkan kita sekolah!" kata Yamamoto.

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Nindya

"Gak… bukan apa-apa…" akhirnya Yamamoto pun, menyerah…

"Udah pada selesaikan?" Tanya Nindya.

"Ma~ Tentu saja~" jawab Lussuria.

"Yuk kita kelantai atas lagi." Kata Nindya.

"Mu… tapi kan filmnya belum dimulai." Kata Mamon.

"Siapa bilang mau ke XXI langsung?" Tanya Nindya.

"Haha… aku ikut, tampaknya menarik." Jawab Yamamoto.

* * *

**5 menit kemudian di XXI**

"Ini apa!" Tanya Yamamoto agak kencang karena ribut.

"Ini smoking area." Kata Nindya.

"Mu… kenapa seperti café malam begini?" Tanya Mamon.

"Namanya juga udah malam, jarang ada anak kecil…" jawab Nindya yang mengambil bangku paling depan (Dekat dengan panggung.)

"Kau sering kesini?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Hm… yang kayak gini atau yang asli?" Tanya Nindya.

"Yang asli~" kata Lussuria.

"Sudah." Jawab Nindya sambil membuka laptopnya.

"Permisi anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya sang pelayan.

"Pesan 4 hot chocolate, 4 cheese croissant dan 1 croissant sandwich." Kata Nindya.

"Permisi, ada yang mau menyanyi?" Tanya sang penyanyi wanita 1.

"Ada!" kata Nindya yang mendapat ide licik.

"Kau ya?" Tanya sang penyanyi 1.

"Bukan, tapi mereka ber-3." Kata Nindya.

"Ho… bagaimana kalau dari kakak tampan(?) ini dulu?" Tanya sang penyanyi wanita ke Yamamoto.

"Haha… baiklah." Yamamoto pun naik ke atas panggung dan menyanyikan Ame no Message.

"Plok plok…"

"Wah…" Nindya hanya bergumam sambil meminum hot chocolate-nya

"Selanjutnya… bagaimana kalau kakak…" si penyanyi 1 agak ragu.

"Perempuan…" bisik Nindya.

"Bagaimana kalau kakak perempuan ini menyanyi?" Tanya sang penyanyi 1 ulang.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Nindya hanya bisa ketawa ngakak.

"Ma~ Baiklah!" kata Lussuria yang mengambil mic dari sang penyanyi 2 dan menyanyikan IL SOLE (Watashi ha Taiyou)

"Kenapa lagunya begitu…" kata Nindya merinding, sedangkan penonton yang gak ngerti hanya bertepuk tangan ria. _'Coba kalau mereka tahu artinya…'_ batin Nindya sambil makan cheese croissant

"Selanjutnya adalah bayi ini!" kata sang penyanyi 3.

"Bayi?" teriak salah satu penonton yang ditakuti oleh Mamon dengan ilusinya.

"GYAAA!" teriak penonton itu yang berhasil bikin Nindya sweat drop dan bisik-bisik penonton lain yang menganggapnya gila.

"Bayi itu melayang!" teriak salah satu penonton lagi melihat cara Mamon naik ke atas panggung.

"Silahkan menyanyi dik…" lalu Mamon pun menyanyikan Maboroshi no Arcobaleno sedangakan Nindya ternyata diam-diam memegang handycam yang terhubung dengan laptopnya sambil memakan sandwich croissant.

"Yak! Kita beri tepuk tangan ke pada 3 orang sukarelawan kita!" kata penyanyi 1.

"Nah pindahin, kirim!" kata Nindya sambil memencet tombol 'enter'.

"Nindya-chan, kau sedang apa dari tadi?" Tanya Lussuria.

"Bukan apa-apa, nah film-nya sudah mau dimulai, kalian cepat-cepat gih makannya." Kata nindya sambil memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tempatnya.

"Haha… aku sudah selesai, ayo kita segera nonton!" kata Yamamoto semangat.

* * *

**5 menit kemudian.**

"Silahkan kacamatanya…" kata sang pelayan.

"Tolong setelah selesai film, harap dikembalikan…" kata pelayan yang satu lagi.

"Mungkin mahal kalau dijual." Kata Mamon sambil melihat itu kacamata 3D.

"Hei!" Nindya hanya bisa berteriak.

"Wah banyak orang pac-" belum selesai Lussuria berbicara Nindya sudah menyerobotnya.

"Hei Lussuria…" kata Nindya yang berjalan sejajar dengan Lussuria sedangkan Yamamoto dan Mamon sudah duduk dibangkunya. "Aku ingin latihanku di mulai, mulai besok." Kata Nindya serius.

"Apa orang tua mu tak masalah~?" Tanya Lussuria.

"Mereka tidak akan peduli, lagi pula sekarang mereka sedang ada di luar negeri dan luar kota. Jadi mereka tidak akan tahu." Jawab Nindya.

"Ma~ Baiklah~" kata Lussuria.

"Bagus, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat yang kupesan untuk sebulan." Kata Nindya.

"Setiap pagi setidaknya kau harus lari 1 jam~." Kata Lussuria.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Nindya sambil mulai duduk dibangkunya.

"Oh ya! Izinkan aku melihat lemarimu~!" kata Lussuria.

"Tidak akan pernah!" jawab Nindya. "Tapi… kalau aku bisa menang dari Ryohei, akan ku izinkan melihat ½ isinya." Jawab Nindya.

"Ma~ Aku akan membuatmu menang!" Kata Lussuria.

* * *

**Di rumah Ghina.**

"Eh… ada e-mail…" kata Ghina sambil membuka e-mailnya. "What the-" Ghina kaget.

"Ada apa Ghina?" Tanya Reborn yang naik ke punggung Ghina.

"Kenapa Nindya boleh ketempat seperti itu?" Tsuna hanya bisa cengo.

"Kenapa ada Lussuria nyanyi to the extreme! Dan lagu aneh apa itu to the extreme! Kalau aku pasti akan nyanyi lagu dangdut to the extreme! Woh! Kelakuan si kucing garong to the extreme!" nyanyi Ryohei dengan suara toanya.

"Berisik!" Reborn memukul kepala Ryohei.

"Ada apa Ghina?" Tanya mama Ghina.

"Maafkan sudah merepotkan." Kata Reborn yang sedang menginjak kepala Ryohei yang babak belur(Benjol).

"Ah…" Ghina hanya sweat drop.

* * *

**Di rumah Aisya.**

"Hahaha! Si yakyuu baka nyanyi!" ketawa Gokudera melihat Yamamoto nyanyi.

"Nindya tidak buruk juga memilih tempat…" kata Bianchi yang kini sedang memegang cendol yang ingin dibuat untuk jadi poison cooking.

"Gah! Aneki!" Gokudera langsung pingsan di tempat melihat Bianchi tanpa google-nya.

"Ah! Biachi-san, sudah kubilang pake kacamata mu, dan jangan pake dapur. Itukan cendol yang disimpen buat puasa!" kata Aisya.

"Ah… sayang sekali, padahal ini bahan yang bagus untuk poison cooking." Kata Bianchi.

"Bos akan suka tempat ini…" tetapi kata-kata Levi tidak di dengar.

* * *

**Di rumah Diesty**

"Wah! Yamamo-chi nyanyi!" teriak Diesty fan girl-ing.

"Kufufu tidak buruk juga si arcobaleno itu." Kata Mukuro sambil melihat penonton yang jadi korban ilusi Mamon. "Benarkan Chrome?" Tanya Mukuro.

"Anda benar sekali Mukuro-sama." Jawab Chrome.

"Hoi Herbivore, duo nanas, jangan berisik aku mau tidur. Kalau kalian berisik, kamikurosu." Kata Hibari.

"Ah… cucian ibuku…" kata Diesty melihat cucian ibunya.

* * *

**Di rumah Arya.**

"VOOIII! SI BOCAH KATANA ITU TIDAK BURUK JUGA!" teriak squalo.

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san juga ingin ikut!" kata Lambo siap menerjang ke layar computer.

"Lambo jangan!" kata Fuuta.

"BRAAK!" Lambo menabrak layar computer dengan sukses

"HUWAAAA! ITAI! HUAAAAA!" tangis lambo.

"Berisik bocah sapi!" kata Squalo dan melempar Lambo ke tanah dan menginjaknya.

"HUA! ITAI!" Lambo lari dari kaki Squalo. "Ga… ma… en… HUWA! DEKINAI!" Lambo pun menembak dirinya dengan ten years later bazooka.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Adult Lambo.

"Ya tuhan… apa salah gw semalam…" kata Arya. "Kenapa rumah gw jadi kayak sumber polusi suara…"

* * *

**Di rumah Renata.**

"Hahaha! Good job Nindya!" kata Renata sambil ketawa gak jelas ngelihat Lussuria nyanyi IL SOLE.

"Ushishi ternyata si Mamon bisa menyanyi… ushishishi…" Belphegor ketawa gaje.

"Sampah…" komentar Xanxus.

"Kenapa maniak sampah! Ini kan bagus!" kata Renata yang masih dengan asyiknya tertawa.

* * *

**Kembali ke Nindya, Yamamoto, Mamon dan Lussuria**

"Wah~ filmnya bagus!" kata Nindya sambil mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang theater.

"Hoah~ sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Jam 00.25, emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Nindya.

"Selamat pagi dunia~" kata Lussuria.

"Aku membuang waktu yang bisa menghasilkan uang…" kata Mamon.

"Jadi, mau makan dulu atau mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Nindya.

"Langsung pulang." Ucap Yamamoto, Lussuria dan Mamon bersamaan.

"Kenapa gak makan dulu?" Tanya Nindya.

"Ngantuk~" jawab Lussuria.

"Payah, nanti aja pas sampai rumah aku gak bakalan tidur…" kata Nindya.

"…" Yamamoto hanya bisa sweat drop.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu masuk…" kata Nindya yang udah masuk ke mobilnya.

"Baiklah…" kata Mamon yang langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Udah dikunci semua?" Tanya Nindya.

"Udah non…" jawab Udin.

"Ya udah kalau begitu berangkat pulang…" kata Nindya.

Lalu setelah itu mereka ber-4 sampai dirumah dan ber istirahat dengan tenang kecuali Nindya yang masih tetap terjaga.

* * *

**To Be Continued:**

Nonohana: Ah~ akhirnya selesai.

Reborn: Event gak jelas apa ini!

Nonohana: Ini kan event dimana Nindya memulai latihannya.

Lussuria: Jangan lupa janjimu Nindya-chan!

Nonohana: Nah, sisanya saya serahkan kepada anda LucyLucielle-san~

Lucy: Nyuu,, ternyata event seperti ini,, Mungkin sekarang ga bales review dulu.. = = *di getok*

Lucy: Minna~! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: First Training

Lucy: Oh, yeah, akhirnya Nonohana update ini juga, jadinya saya bisa ngelanjutin,,

Hibari: Oi, herbivore, cepetan, jangan lama-lama *death glare*

Lucy: Ah, Kyou-kun jangan begitu~

Hibari: *nyiapin tonfa*

Lucy: Oke, oke, sabar sebentar, Saya mau minta maaf sama para readers karena kita updatenya lama,, = =

Hibari: Salah siapa?

Lucy: *points at Nonohana*

Hibari: Cepat selesaikan cerita ini, aku ingin pulang... *walks away*

Lucy: Mukuro! Tolong bacain disclaimer!

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Baiklah, Disclaimer, Katekyo Hitman Reborn beserta kami para charanya adalah milik Amano Akira. Sedangkan dua author itu—

Hibari: Hey auth—Mukuro... Kami korosu! *attack Mukuro*

Mukuro: Kufufu~

Lucy: *sweatdrop* Chrome, Haru, tolong lanjutin..

Chrome: Eto.. Dua author ini cuma memiliki fanfic ini.. dan teman-temannya adalah milik mereka sendiri—walaupun namanya diganti

Haru: Warning desu! Fanfic ini penuh dengan typo, ceritanya gajhe, dan tentu saja dengan chara original~

Lucy: Nya~ Nya~ Terima kasih, Chrome, Haru~ Sekarang, mari kita mulai~

All: Hope you enjoy~ ^ ^

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Training**

**Ghina's House**

"Oi! Cepetan!" seru Ghina kepada Tsuna yang masih memakai sepatu. Padahal Ryohei dan Ghina sudah siap

"A-ah,, Iya..." Tsuna mempercepat memakai sepatunya

"Kalian udah makan roti?" tanya Ghina

"Aku belum to the extreme!" seru Ryohei

"Ryohei, sudah ku bilang berapa kali? Jangan berteriak-teriak pagi-pagi.." aku sweatdrop

"Aku juga belum.." Tsuna berdiri setelah selesai memakai sepatu

"Ghina, apa di rumah mu ada kopi?" tiba-tiba Reborn muncul

"Oh, ada. Tapi kopi instant.. Itu di rak sana" ujar Ghina sambil mengambil roti di dalam kulkas

"Ini punya kalian" Ghina melempar dua roti ke Ryohei dan Tsuna

"Terima kasih to the extreme, Ghina!" Ryohei memakan kopi itu

"Reborn, kami berangkat dulu, ya" Ghina berjalan ke kamar orang tuanya untuk berpamitan kemudian berangkat sekolah

* * *

**School – Classroom**

Mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing, karena kelima temannya belum datang, ia hanya bermalas-malasan di kelas. Sedangkan Ryohei mengobrol dengan Tsuna. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sebuah suara,,

"VVOOOOOIIII!" suara yang sungguh memecah keheningan—dan juga memecahkan kaca

"Suara itu..." Ghina sweatdrop

"Squalo..." Tsuna ikut-ikutan sweatdrop

"Eh, berarti si Shota udah dateng dong,," kata Ghina

"Shota? Siapa shota?" tanya Ryohei

"Si Arya" jawab Ghina. Benar saja, seseorang membuka pintu kelas.

"Yo! Shota!" sapa Ghina. Arya hanya nge-stare Ghina yang tersenyum

"Kenapa shota?" Arya sweatdrop

Seseorang lagi-lagi membuka pintu kelas

"Diesty!" panggil Ghina, seperti biasanya

"Ghinaaaa!" balasnya. Dibelakang Ghina, Chrome dan Mukuro berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Chrooome!" seru Ghina lagi. Yak, kebiasaan.

"Ah, Ghina.. San.." ujar nya pelan, membalas perkataan Ghina

"Eh, yang lainnya mana? Aku mau ngebahas sesuatu..." kata Ghina sambil bermalas-malasan

"Membahas apa?" tanya Tsuna

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar Ghina. Tsuna sweatdrop

Kali ini Nindya, aisyah, dan Renata masuk bersamaan

"Yo!" sapa Renata

"Halo semuanya~ Oh, ya aku ingin membahas sesuatu!" seru Ghina

"Apaan?" tanya Nindya

"Sini,," Ghina menggerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat

"Mau bahas apaan sih?" tanya Gokudera

"Bukan urusan mu!" kata Ghina

"Kau..." Gokudera tampaknya marah

"Ah, Gokudera, kau tidak perlu marah!" Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Gokudera

Renata, Ghina, Aisyah, Diesty, Nindya, dan Arya berkumpul di pojokan kelas

"Eh, bagaiman kalau kita mulai latihan mulai besok?" usul Ghina

"Eh? Aku sih udah minta latihan sama Lussuria" balas Nindya

"Tuh, Nindya udah duluan,," kata Ghina pelan

"Yah, kalau aku sih ga apa-apa.." kata Diesty pelan

"Yah, kupikir sih, ga apa-apa. Kalau ga terlalu makan waktu banyak" kata Arya pelan

"Kalau aku kayaknya agak susah,," kata Renata pelan

"Kayaknya yang agak berbahaya Renata..." kata Nindya pelan

"Yah, kupikir juga begitu,," timpal Ghina

"Maksudnya berbahaya?" Renata mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Maksudnya, kan orang tuamu overprotective, udah gitu, kamu belom dapet tutor, dan ditambah lagi lawannya,, Hibari..." jelas Ghina sambil sweatdrop

"Ah,, tutor ya..." Renata berpikir

"Kenapa ga Dino aja?" usul Aisyah

"Ah,, bener juga,,"

"Kalau aku kayaknya susah di ongkos.." Arya sweatdrop

"Oh, Mammon..." Ghina ikut-ikutan sweatdrop

"Yah, kita kan sebaiknya memulai latihan sama-sama.." kata Ghina

"Yah, silahkan aja sih,, Aku ga keberatan..." kata Nindya

"Ya itu sih karena kamu udah pasti!" balas Ghina

"Hmm... Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau mulai minggu ini. Tapi minggu ini 'pemanasan' dulu buat latihan minggu depan" ujar Diesty

"Diesty bilang kayak gitu seakan-akan latihan minggu depan akan seperti neraka..." Aisyah sweatdrop

"Aisyah, Kita akan di latih Varia.. Kau tahu varia quality, kan?" Ghina tertawa kecil

"Aku harap kita masih bisa bertahan sehabis dilatih varia..." ujar Renata

"Kalau begitu nanti aku kasih tau Xanxus buat mulai latihan pemanasan,terus aku telpon Clea, biar Renata latihan sama Dino" kata Ghina

"Baiklah~" kata Diesty senang

* * *

**After School**

"Lain kali, kalau kalian membuat ribut dikelas, aku tidak akan segan-segan. Dengar itu Sampah!" anxus sedang marah-marah di kelas. Tsuna mendengar dengan ketakutan. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Nindya, Aisyah dan Renata tidak memperdulikannya. Ghina diam-diam memasang lagu dari HP nya dan mendengarkan lagu dengan volume full. Diesty menggambar. Mukuro memainkan ilusi di mejanya, Chrome hanya memandangi ilusi yang dibuat Mukuro. Arya main-main pulpen. Hanya Ryohei yang mendengarkan.

Kelas di bubarkan. Anak-anak lain yang agak takut dengan Xanxus langsung berhamburan keluar kelas

"Xanxus!" panggil Ghina

"Apa, sampah?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua mulai latihan besok? Tapi, latihan yang ringan saja..." kata Ghina

"Yah, terserah kau, sampah... Asalkan kau ingat janji mu" balas Xanxus

"Ya. Aku tidak akan lupa.." ujar Ghina pelan.

"Baiklah, nanti sore kalian semua harus sudah ada di depan sekolah ini!" seru Xanxus sambil meninggalkan kelas

"Eh? Kan aku bilangnya bes—" Xanxus sudah pergi, Ghina pun malas melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna

"Tidak.." balas Tsuna

"Ehh? Nanti sore?" tanya Aisyah

"Iya tuh, si stronzo maniak bilangnya begitu..." tutur Ghina

"Semoga ibuku ga curiga..." kata renata pelan.

"Kufufu... Tampaknya pertarungan ini akan menjadi seru..." Mukuro tersenyum kecil

* * *

**Ghina's house**

Ghina membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia habis menelpon Clea. Sebenarnya Clea belum pulang. Tapi kebetulan tadi yang menjawab Dino, jadinya Ghina bisa langsung memberitahu. Sekalian, Ghina berpesan agar Clea dapat mengikutinya ke sekolah Ghina nanti sore

"Ghina" reborn tiba-tiba datang dan melompat ke punggung Ghina

"Apa Reborn? Jangan berdiri di atas ku..."

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin soal ring battle?" tanya Reborn

"Yah, kami semua sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Kami tidak bisa kembali" ujar Ghina.

"Bagaimana kalau ada temanmu yang mati?" tanya Reborn. Ghina hanya terdiam

"Kuharap itu tidak terjadi,,"

"Hei.." panggil Reborn. Ia meloncat tuun dari punggung ku

"Apa lag—!"

BANG!

saat Ghina menoleh ke arah Reborn, Reborn menembakkan sebuah peluru dari pistolnya, ke arah kepala Ghina. Ghina terjatuh.

Tak ada respon. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, Ghina bangkit kembali sambil memegangi keningnya

"Uuh! Apa yang kau lakukan Reborn?" protes Ghina

"Hanya mengetes.." Reborn pun pergi

"Apa maksudmu?"

* * *

**~0o0~**

Ghina memandangi layar net booknya sambil membuka beberapa halaman internet.

"Mereka benar-benar lupa. Tidak ada yang ingat,," keluh Ghina. Ia menyandarkan tubuh nya di dinding.

"Ah, Ghina-san,, Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang

"Tidak, aku mecoba mencari soal kalian lagi.. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja tidak ada.." Ghina mengambil segelas air di dekatnya dan meminumnya.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku lebih memilih Mist ring dari pada Sky ring,, jadi pemimpin itu sangat sulit..." aku mengangkat sky ring yang selali ku kalungi

"Ya. Jadi pemimpin memang sulit.. Tapi,, kenapa Ghina-san lebih mau mist ring?" tanya Tsuna

"Tidak tahu. Random pick mungkin? Habisnya aku suka yang itu—Entah kenapa" ujar Ghina

"Yah, rentetan kejadian ini agak mengagetkan buatku. Apalagi bagian battle ring dan pelatihan varia..." keluh Ghina

"Aku juga kaget ketika reborn bilang aku adalah calon penurus mafia terhebat, Vongola." Balas Tsuna

"Aku sebenarnya sangat tidak suka di bebankan kata pemimpin. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anggota" Ghina mengeluh juga

"Ya..." kata Tsuna setuju

"Hei, kalian, jangan mengeluh saja!" Reborn memukul kepala Ghina dan juga Tsuna dengan Leon yang sudah di ubah menjadi Palu

"I-itai..." Tsuna memegangi kepalanya, sedangkan Ghina tidak komentar apa-apa, tetapi reaksinya lebih hebat dari Tsuna; guling-guling di karpet sambil megangin kepala

"Ghina, kau sedang apa to the extreme?" tanya Ryohei

"Sakiiiit!" seru Ghina masih sambil melakukan aktivitas sebelumnya

* * *

**Evening**

"Hei, aku berangkat les dulu, ya" kata Ghina kepada saudara kembarnya, Ghifari. Ghina sudah siap dengan kemeja garis-garis, celana panjang abu-abu, kerudung putih, dan sepatu warna cream

"Mau di anterin?" tanya Ghifari

"Ga usah.." balas Ghina

"Reborn! Tsuna! Ryohei! Aku pergi dulu, ya! Kalian jangan aneh-aneh di rumah ku!" seru Ghina

"Tenang saja to the extreme!" Ryohei menyeru balik

* * *

**School gate**

Lima orang itu sudah ada disana, ditambah Ghina dan Clea yang baru datang, jumlahnya pas 7 orang. Dino juga datang bersama dengan Romario

"Nah, semuanya sudah ada, kan?" Ghina tersenyum

"VVOOOII! KAU TELAT!" teriak Squalo dengan suara toa nya

"Ya, aku tahu.. Ghina sweatdrop

"Ushishishi~ Bagaimana kalau kita mulai latihannya saja?" Bel siap dengan pisaunya

"Oh, ya! Kita kan belom punya senjata!" seru Renata, yang di ikuti 'Oh, ya' dari yang lainnya

"Jadi gimana dong?" tanya Ghina sweatdrop

"Gimana kalau kita manfaatin benda seadanya aja?" usul Aisyah

"Hmm,, betul juga..." Arya berpikir senjata yang cocok untuk nya

"Ah aku sudah dapat~" Ghina tersenyum senang

"Apa senjatanya?" tanya Diesty penasaran

"Kebetulan aku bawa,," Ghina membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah... Sepertinya tongkat, tetapi tongkat itu terbagi beberapa bagian dan dihubungkan dengan rantai. Ghina menghubungkan potongan-potongan itu dan membentuk sebuah tongkat

"Tadi aku menemukan ini dirumah.." ujar Ghina

"Oh, aku juga udah nemu. Kan aku bakal pake ilusi, jadi senjatanya yang simple aja" kata Arya

"Oh, ya, kalau kalian sudah tidak tahu pakai senjata apa, aku bisa membantu kalian,, kita pesan dari luar negri!" kata Nindya

"Muu... dia memang kaya..." kata Mammon

"Oh,, aku minta bantuan mu, ya.." Renata mengancungkan jempolnya

"Maa~ Kapan kita mulai nya~?" tanya Lussuria

"Ah! Kita mulai sekarang saja!" seru Diesty

"Oh, ya, kuharap, semuanya kumpul lagi disini sebelum jam 7 malam. Apapun yang terjadi." Kata Ghina

"Vooi! Kau! Ayo ikut aku!" Squalo mengancungkan pedangnya ke arah Diesty. Diesty hanya tertawa sambil sweatdrop. Ia mengikuti Squalo pergi

"Maa~ Ayo, Nindya-chan~ Kita ketempat yang telah kau siap kan~" kata Lussuria dengan semangat

"Iya, iya..." Nindya berjalan pergi diikuti Lussuria

"Ushishishi~ Hei kau! Ayo kita latihan~" Bel tersenyum dengan senyum ala chesire nya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa pisaunya.

"Daag semuanya~" Cela melambaikan tangannya dan pergi bersama Bel

"Hei, kapan kita mulai?" tanya Renata

"Oh,, baiklah kalau begitu.. Tadi aku menemukan tempat bagus untuk latihan" Dino tertawa kecil. Renata, Dino, dan Romario pun pergi

"Muu... Kalau kau mau latihan, bayar dulu.. aku tidak mau bekerja tanpa di bayar" Mammon mendekati Arya

"Ya,, Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi..." Arya memberikan Mammon selembar uang 50 ribuan

Mammon hanya tersenyum "Yah, walaupun kurang, tapi,, ayo kita pergi..." Mammon terbang, diikuti Arya dibelakangnya

"Hei, kau, ayo latihan,," kata Levi

"Ghina! Semoga latihan mu sukses~!" Aisyah pergi bersama Levi

"Nah, sampah... Sekarang,, Lari lah sampai pasar tempat kau biasanya turun angkot!" seru Xanxus

"Eh? Lari ke.. Sana?" tanya Ghina kaget

"Kau mau protes?" Xanxus mengangkat tangannya yang bersinar

"I-iya, Baiklah!" Ghina mulai berlari

"Kalau kau berjalan,, lihat saja..." ancam Xanxus

* * *

**Sepertiga perjalanan**

"Haah... Capek,, banget... Kakiku,,," tiba-tiba Ghina terhenti melihat sesosok Xanxus di depannya yang mengarahkan tangannya yang bercahaya ke arah Ghina.

"Waah, itu sulap, ya?" tanya seorang pejalan kaki yang melihat itu

Ghina sweatdrop, tapi langsung berlari lagi karena tidak mau mati konyol

* * *

**Setengah perjalanan**

Ghina udah lemes. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat, ia terduduk lemas.

"Ah,, *piiip*.. Gila, sakit banget..." keluh Ghina

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengangkat kerah Ghina

"Memang aku bilang kau boleh berhenti, sampah?" tanya orang yang mengangkat itu, a.k.a. Xanxus

"Ta.. Tapi.. Aku.. sudah... tidak kuat..." balas Ghina. Xanxus melempar ghina ke sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup sepi

"Kalau kau tidak mau lari,, ayo bertarung. Lukai aku satu kali, dan kau menang" ujar Xanxus sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Ghina

"_Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.. Pandangan ku..."_ Ghina kehilangan kedasarannya.

Xanxus menembakkan api dari tangannya

"Heh,, Makhluk lemah..." Xanxus berbalik pergi, tapi ia terhanti karena ada yang memanggilnya

"Hey, Xanxus, aku belum selesai.."

Xanxus berbalik, Ghina memegang tongkat, senjatanya, yang mengeluarkan api dari kedua ujungnya. Dari kepala nya juga muncul api berwarna jingga

Xanxus hanya mendengus. Ghina pun memulai serangannya

* * *

**School gate**

**6:45 PM**

"Yo!" sapa Renata yang dari tadi sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah dengan beberapa luka kecil

"Yo,, Renata..." sapa orang yang baru datang itu, Nindya.

"Maa~ Nindya-chan, kau cukup hebat~" puji Lussuria

"Ya,, ya,, aku sudah dengar itu berkali-kali" kata nindya sweatdrop

"Re-Renata... Nindya..." panggil seseorang. Dua orang yang dipanggil menoleh, Clea, berjalan dengan lunglai dangan luka kecil yang lumayan banyak

"Ushishi.." Bel yang mendapat beberapa luka kecil juga—tapi tak sebanyak Clea, hanya tertawa seperti biasa

"Halo, semuanya..." sapa Aisyah yang kelihatan lelah dengan beberapa bekas hitam di bajunya(kena Levi Volta)

"Oh, halo Aisyah,," balas Nindya

"Boss belum datang, ya?" tanya Levi

"Ushishi~ Tampaknya belum.." jawab Bel

"Voi.." semuanya menoleh ke arah suara

Squalo menyeret Diesty yang sepertiya sudah lemas

"Terima kasih sudah membantu ku pulang,, walaupun dengan cara di seret.." Diesty tertawa kecil

"Vooi! Kau menyusahkan, tahu!" seru Squalo, menjatuhkan Diesty di jalan. Diesty hanya tertawa-tawa sambil berusaha berdiri

"Hee? Siapa itu?" Clea menunjuk ke udara

"Mungkinkah itu Ghina?" Nindya menyipitkan matanya agar ia dapat melihat orang itu. Orang itu terbang makin rendah, dan akhirnya, kakinya menyentuh tanah

"Ghina!" seru Nindya karena Ghina tiba-tiba terjatuh ke tanah. Semua orang mengelilinginya

"Dia pingsan?" tanya Diesty

"Ushishishi... Mungkin dia sudah sekarat" kata Bel asal

"Che,, Sampah itu lumayan juga.." Squalo melihat ke arah sumber suara. Bos tercintanya berjalan mendekati mereka

"Ternyata sampah sialan itu berhasil melukaiku lebih dari satu kali" Xanxus memandangi sekelompok orang yang sedang mengelilingi Ghina

"Dari tadi kenapa sampah, sih?" Ghina membuka matanya perlahan

"Kamu ga pingsan, Ghin?" tanya Aisyah

"Enggak kok. Cuma capek banget..." Ghina berusaha bangun, dibantu Diesty

"Voi! Tadi kalian habis bertarung, ya?" tanya Squalo. Xanxus tidak menjawab

"Jawab aku, bos sialan!" seru Squalo marah

"Maa~ Squalo, kau jangan sering marah-marah, nanti rambut mu rontok karena stress lho~" kata Lussuria

"Diam kau!" seru Squalo

"Hey, sudah malam!" Renata balas menyeru

"Hooii!" anggota terakhir sudah datang.. Arya bersama Mammon yang terbang di sebelahnya berjalan mendekati mereka

"Shota,, Akhirnya balik juga.." kata Diesty, sedangkan Arya hanya bisa pasrah di panggil shota

"Kau sudah bisa memakai ilusi?" tanya Ghina yang sekarang berdiri dibantu dengan Clea

"Sedikit~" Arya tertawa senang

"Anak ini lumayan juga" komentar Mammon

"Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah malam,," ujar Ghina

Semuanya pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing

**~to be continued~

* * *

**

Lucy:Fufufu~ Cepat, kan? Saya juga ga nyangka bakalan cepet gini updatenya~ XD

Yah, setidaknnya pekerjaan saya udah berkurang satu, sekarang giliran si Nonohana~ XD

R&R, please~

Nonohana: Yah~ saya juga gak ngomong banyak sih, yang penting R&R~~


	7. Chapter 7: Second training

Nonohana: Yu-Hu~ saya mau update chapter 7!

Reborn: Ternyata kau masih kalah cepatnya dengan Lucielle.

Nonohana: Ah… maaf…

Reborn: Biarlah!

Nonohana: Ya sudah, Mammon, Bel tolong bacain disclaimer ama warningnya.

Mammon: **Disclaimer, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, dan semua charanya adalah milik Amano Akira Sensei. Sedangkan para chara dari The Other World adalah milik LucyLucielle dan Nonohana, kalau Indonesia punya semua rakyatnya.**

Bel: Ushishi, **warning. Typo, OOC, Kegajean yang amat gaje.**

Nonohana: Ya, Don't like don't read. Mumpung ada 2 flamer yang tidak suka malah dibaca… kenapa tidak mikirin cerita sendiri aja, kayak udah dewa aja… kalau udah dewa kenapa gak bikin cerita sendiri aja gak usah flame… coba kalau mau ngasih tau account aslinya… das- *Shot*

Tsuna: Nonohana-san tenang…

Nonohana: Cih sialan…

Reborn: Ceritanya di mulai!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Second Day of Training**

**Nindya's House**

**19:30**

"Hah… capek…" keluh Nindya yang sudah sampai dirumahnya.

"Ma, Nindya-chan kau lumayan hebat lho pulang tanpa luka begitu." Kata Lussuria.

"Mu… ternyata kau bukan orang yang hanya punya uang saja…" ucap Mammon yang menusuk tepat kekepala Nindya.

"He… begitu ya…" kata Nindya yang mulai menyalakan TV.

"Tapi kau nekat banget langsung latihan keras tanpa latihan ringan dulu~" kata Lussuria.

"Ya, bukannya tugas Hare no Sugosha adalah melindungi seluruh anggota family dengan menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya? Aku ini hanya menjalankan tugas saja~" jawab Nindya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Non, si Yamamoto kemana?" Tanya Ipah.

"Lagi main ama anak-anak lain di lapangan samping rumah." Kata Nindya sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari TV.

* * *

**Dilapangan samping rumah Nindya.**

"Yamamoto tangkap!" teriak salah satu anak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Adit sambil menendang bola.

"Yak, GOL!" teriak Yamamoto sambil melakukan shot.

"Wah Yamamoto hebat!" teriak laki-laki jangkung yang bernama Bryan.

"Pasangan emas baru di komplek nih!" kata anak laki-laki pendek yang diketahui bernama Kevin.

"Tapi gw gak tahu Nindya punya saudara dari Jepang!" kata laki-laki yang agak sedikit tinggi dari laki-laki sebelumnya bernama Faisal.

"Hahahaha!" Yamamoto hanya tertawa gaje.

* * *

**Nindya's House**

"Sejak kapan Yamamoto ama Adit jadi pasangan emas bola?" Tanya Nindya sambil sweat drop yang mendengar suara teriakan di luar.

"Ma~ sayang sekali mereka tidak masuk ke kategori koleksi ku." Kata Lussuria.

"Mu… hanya permainan yang membuang waktu saja." Kata Mammon sambil menghitung uang hasil rampasan(?) di sekolah.

'_Rasanya rumah saya penuh orang gak normal deh, apalagi si banci ini. Sejak saya mengaku dia itu sepupu jauh saya, tetangga langsung pada bisik-bisik gak jelas. Terus gara-gara si bayi matre ini, sekarang beredar gossip baru di komplek ini katanya ada tuyul yang ngambilin duit mereka. Sedangkan Yamamoto sekarang jadi pasangan emas Adit buat main bola…' _pikir Nindya sambil menghela nafas. _'Ya, seenggaknya rumahku gak sesepi biasanya~'_

"Oh ya!" Nindya mulai teringat sesuatu.

"Ma~ ada apa Nindya-chan?" Tanya Lussuria kaget.

"Aku lupa soal senjata!" kata Nindya.

"Mu… memangnya bisa membeli senjata dengan umur segitu?" Tanya Mammon.

"Tenang saja~" kata Nindya yang langsung menuju ke arah telepon untuk mulai menelepon beberapa temannya yang belum mempunyai senjata.

"Non, katanya ibu ama bapak nanti kesini sebentar sebelum bulan puasa." Kata Ipah.

"Ah! Masa bodo!" teriak Nindya yang mulai membuka buku telepon. "Hm… pertama Icha(Aisya) dulu deh~" ucap Nindya sambil mulai menelepon Aisya.

* * *

**Aisya's House**

KRIING!

Suara telepon dirumahnya Aisya mulai berbunyi.

"Cih!" Gokudera mulai mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo!"

"_Ah… kenapa yang ngangkat mesti orang ini…"_

"Apa kau bilang!" Tanya Gokudera marah.

"_Tolong kasih ke Aisya dong…"_

"Cih…" Gokudera mulai menuju ke kamar Aisya, dimana Aisya sedang belajar(Mengerjakan PR dari Xanxus) "Ada telepon dari Nindya."

"Eh… iya!" kata Aisya yang langsung menuju ke telepon. "Halo?"

"_Oh, Yo Icha, saya mau beli senjata nih, anda mau pesan apa?"_

"Oh, Nindy. Senjata ya, sebentar… gimana kalau tongkat besi yang ada konduktornya, jadi seperti bisa memanggil petir." Kata Aisya.

"_Emang bisa ya?"_

"Makanya belajarnya jangan terlalu mendalami Pkn! Bisa kok, cuma harus melihat kondisi cuaca."

"_Oh, oke. Dah! Besok saya lihat tugas Biologi, ya!"_

"Dasar!" kata Aisya.

* * *

**Clea's House**

"Halo?" Kata Romario yang mengangkat telepon.

"_Rasanya dari tadi saya sial terus ya…"_

"Ada apa Nindya-san? Apakah anda ingin bicara dengan Clea-san?" Tanya Romario.

"_Ah, ya. Tolong ya!"_

"Baiklah." Kata Romario sambil mulai menuju ke kamar Clea yang sedang asyik berinternet ria. "Clea-san ada telepon dari Nindya-san." Kata Romario.

"Ah, baiklah." Jawab Clea yang lalu tiba-tiba ada suara bunyi keras di kamar mandi.

"Aduduh…" rintih suara Dino yang rupanya terpeleset.

"Halo, ada apa Nin?" Tanya Clea sambil melihat apakah keadaan Dino baik-baik saja.

"_Begini, saya mau beli senjata. Anda mau senjata yang kayak apa?"_

"Hm… mungkin senjatanya silver knive yang buat battle, tersambung menggunakan benang, jadi kalau benangnya di tarik balik lagi." Katanya Clea.

"_Hm… mungkin kalau untuk benangnya kita pakai besi tajam yang tipis dan membeli sesuatu untuk perlindungan jarimu ya…"_

"Boleh juga!" katanya Clea.

"_Oke, berarti sekarang saatnya saya nelepon Diesty, dah!"_

"Hah, Dino-san kenapa terpeleset?" Tanya Clea.

"Kesandung kaki sendiri…" jawab Dino sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

**Diesty's House**

"Halo?" Tanya Hibari yang mengangkat Telepon.

"_Akhirnya saya dapat tokoh yang cukup(?) waras. Oh, Hibari ada Diesty gak?"_

"Herbivore?" Tanya Hibari sambil menuju ke tempat Diesty. "Ada telepon dari Herbivore kaya(?)" kata Hibari ke Diesty yang sedang membaca Doujinshi Yaoi

"Halo ada apa Nin?" Tanya Diesty sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"_Ini, mau beli senjata, mau apa?"_

"Hm… sword kali ya…" kata Diesty.

"_Itu saja?"_

"Iya." Jawab Diesty.

"_Kalau gitu ya udah ya…"_

"Tunggu, katanya pak Jack(Jaka) ulangan Pkn dari mana sampai mana?" Tanya Diesty.

"_Semua yang ada dicatatan, dah~" _Nindya menutup sambungan telepon nya

"Ah… jelasin lagi kek…" kata Diesty.

"Kufufu, kalian ngomongin senjata ya?" Tanya Mukuro.

"Iya." Diesty tersenyum

"Aku mau tonfa ku kembali." Kata Hibari.

"Minta sama si Reborn aja." Jawab Diesty.

"Cih!"

"Kenapa cih?" Tanya Diesty bingung.

* * *

**Renata's House**

"Halo?" jawab Xanxus kesal.

"_Ah… kenapa sekarang maniak sampah ini…"_

"Ha! Ada apa sampah? Mau berbicara dengan sampah itu!" Tanya Xanxus.

"_Iya… tolong ya…"_

"Oi sampah! Ada telepon dari sampah kaya(?)!" teriak Xanxus.

"Iya sebentar…" kata Renata yang langsung turun ke lantai 1.

"Nih sampah." Kata Xanxus sambil memberi teleponnya.

"Makasih sampah!" kata Renata. "Halo!"

"_Yo!"_

"Ada apa?" Tanya Renata langsung to the point.

"_Saya mau beli senjata, anda juga mau saya beliin gak?"_

"Boleh!"

"_Mau apa!"_

"Double chained-axe kali…" jawab Renata.

"_Kenapa mesti itu?"_

"Biar bisa bikin gore scene yang banyak…" jawab Renata.

"_Lawan mu Hibari lho…"_

"Ya… gak apa-apa." Jawab Renata.

"… _kalau begitu saya tutup dulu. Saya mesti telepon suatu tempat."_

"Oh… dah."

"_Dah…"

* * *

_

**Nindya's House**

"Hah… akhirnya selesai." Kata Nindya yang sudah selesai menelepon Renata.

"Ma~ terus apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Lussuria.

"Ini…" kata Nindya sambil memencet beberapa tombol di telepon rumahnya.

"_Hello…"_

"Ah! Hello! This is Nindya!"

(a/n: maaf kalau b. Inggris nya sangat jelek sekali)

"_Ah! What do you want, Miss nindya?_" tanya orang asing di seberang telepon

"Hm… I want order a shield made from ligth steel for my arms and legs, a steel stick, Silver knives for battle which can tied to steel thread, a sword, and Double chained-axe." Kata Nindya.

"_Is that all?"_

"Ah, I want a rifle too. Deliver to me tommorow, on twelve o'clock" Jawab Nindya

"_There's additional payment."_

"I know..."

"_Thanks"_

"You're welcome" dan telepon pun ditutup oleh Nindya.

"Mu… ternyata kau sedikit punya otak…" kata Mammon.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Nindya.

"Are… apakah aku baru melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Gak kok." Jawab Nindya sambil mulai menuju ke lantai atas. "Aku tidur duluan…"

"Nindya-chan kenapa ya?" Tanya Lussuria.

"Kenapa bagaimana? Menurutku dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Yamamoto.

* * *

**In Class IX-1**

**06.15**

"Yo…" kata Nindya yang memasuki kelas.

"Yo!" balas Renata.

"Ossu!" sapa Yamamoto.

"Selamat pagi Yamamoto-kun." Kata Tsuna.

"Gimana?" Tanya Renata.

"Nanti siang juga sampai…" jawab Nindya sambil mulai membuka LKS IPA(Biologi).

"Cepat…" kata Diesty.

"Icha, aku pinjam LKS dong…" pinta Nindya.

"Nih…" kata Aisya sambil menyerahkan LKS IPA.

"Lihat juga dong…" kata Diesty ikut nimbrung.

"Haha… aku juga belum mengerjakan…" kata Yamamoto sambil mengeluarkan LKS IPA-nya.

"Mesti diselesain, atau gak nanti kita jadi sasaran pisaunya Bel." Kata Arya sambil ikut nyontek beberapa pertanyaan.

"Pada belum selesai semua?" Tanya Ghina sweat drop.

"Kan kita beda sama anak rajin…" jawab Nindya yang sudah selesai.

"Aku sama sekali belum mengerjakan to the extreme!" teriak Ryohei.

"Aku yakin dia ke asikan dengerin lagu dangdut." Kaya Nindya.

"Mau apa lagi…" kata Ghina.

"Disini ada orang alay…" kata Arya.

"… kayaknya disini bakal ada yang nilanya sempurna…" kata Aisya sambil melirik Gokudera.

"…" Semua yang ada disana melirik Gokudera diam.

"Apa!" Tanya Gokudera marah.

"Gokudera-kun sudah selesai?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Tentu saja juudaime! Apakah anda ingin melihatnya?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Kufufu… aku ingin melihatnya…" kata Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama, apakah anda ingin melihat punyaku?" Tanya Chrome.

'_Si Mukuro ama Chrome gak ngerjain juga, si bel bakal susah tahunya. Tinggal pake ilusi aja semuanya beres…' _pikir Nindya sambil melihat duo nanas itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong pada bawa UUD gak?" Tanya Diesty.

"Oh s**t!" kata Renata.

"Aku bawa, sekalian ama perda." Kata Nindya sambil mengeluarkan UUD '45 dan buku perda yang cukup(?) tebal.

"Lengkap banget…" kata Arya.

"Maklum, gurunya kan Pak Jaka…" kata Ghina.

"Kalian gak bawa nanti di hukum lho…" kata Nindya.

"Nanti bisa beli di koperasi pas istirahat." Jawab Aisya.

"Gampang banget…" kata Nindya sweat drop. Dan setelah itu bel sekolahpun berbunyi dan semua murid duduk dikelasnya dengan rapi

* * *

**After School**

**12.45**

"Selesai!" teriak Nindya senang.

"Capek saya diceramahin ama pak Jack…" kata Arya.

"Soal sialan apa itu tadi!" teriak Gokudera.

"Namanya juga pelajaran PKn…" kata Ghina.

"Tapi, tampaknya ada yang sangat bahagia mengerjakannya to the extreme…" kata Ryohei dan semua yang ada disana melirik ke arah Nindya.

"Apa?" Tanya Nindya sweat drop.

"Nindya-san, menurut kau tadi itu soal ulangannya susah tidak?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Gak ah, orang soalnya gampang begitu." Kata Nindya yang dibalas tatapan tidak percaya oleh semua yang ada disana.

"Ya, yang jago PKn beda sih…" kata Renata.

"Cih… kalau sampai nilaiku jelek, guru itu akan ku kamikorosu." Kata Hibari.

"Kufufu… untuk pertama kali aku setuju denganmu Kyoya…" kata Mukuro yang kesal.

"Hahaha, lain kali aku harus berusaha lebih baik lagi!" kata Yamamoto.

'_Kok, rasanya auranya jadi berat ya…' _pikir Nindya sambil melirik ke beberapa orang yang masih kesal.

* * *

**Nindya's House**

**14.30**

"Mbak! Tadi ada kiriman gak?" Tanya Nindya.

"Ya, bungkusannya sudah di taruh dikamar non…" kata Ipah.

"Oh ya, kenapa kardusnya berat sekali? Tadi sampai bang Udin juga bantuin…" kata Ipah.

"Bilangin Udin suruh siapin mobil, aku harus ke sekolah nanti jam 15.30!" kata Nindya sambil mulai menuju kekamarnya meninggalkan Ipah.

* * *

**School's**

**16.00**

"Telat!" kata Arya.

"Gomen…" kata Nindya sambil membawa kardus.

"Itu apa Nin?" Tanya Diesty.

"Bentar…" kata Nindya sambil mulai membuka kaardus itu.

"Senjata ya…" kata Ghina sambil melirik ke kardus itu.

"Pedang ini punya Diesty…" kata Nindya sambil menyerahkan pedang ke Diesty. "Kalau silver knife punya Clea…" Nindya member Clea silver knifenya. "Double axe punya Renata…" kata Nindya memberikan Renata double axenya. "Dan yang terakhir ini tongkatnya Aisya…" kata Nindya sambil memberikan tongkat itu ke Aisya.

"Huwa beneran udah kekirim…" kata Aisya kaget.

"Ushishi, rifle ini milik siapa?" Tanya Belphegor.

"Ah, itu punyaku!" kata Nindya.

"Buat apa kau beli rifle, bukannya kau gak butuh…" kata Ghina.

"Buat iseng aja…" kata Nindya.

"Oi, sampah sekalian, kalian sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Xanxus agak kesal.

"Berisik sampah!" kata Renata.

"VOOOI! Diesty, lebih baik kita cepat mencoba pedang barumu itu." Kata Squalo sambil menarik Diesty.

"Ushishi, lebih baik kita pikirkan juga taktik baru untuk senjatamu itu." Kata Belphegor sambil menggiring Clea.

"Ayo!" kata Renata sambil berjalan lebih dulu daripada Dino.

"Baiklah…" kata Dino yang mengikuti Renata bersama Romario.

"Ini, RP 50.000,-" kata Aya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas biru kearah Mammon.

"Mu… Cuma segini, tak apalah. Ayo kita mulai latihannya…" kata Mammon sambil berjalan didepan Arya.

"Kasihan Arya uangnya terkuras terus…" kata Ghina.

"Ayo kita pergi…" kata Levi sambil mulai berjalan lebih dulu daripada Aisya.

"Baik…" kata Aisya.

"Kita juga pergi sampah!" kata Xanxus kesal.

"Iya…" jawab Ghina. "Sampai nanti Nindya." Ucap Ghina sambil meninggalkan Nindya dengan Lussuria.

"Dah!" kata Nindya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo kita juga mulai Nindya-chan~" kata Lussuria.

"Ya, aku setuju." Kata Nindya.

* * *

**17.30**

"Cih…" umpat Nindya sambil mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Ma~ aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menangkis seranganku yang sebelumnya." Kata Lussuria.

"Aku memang lemah di vitalitas dan defense, jadi lebih baik kalau aku meningkatkan speed." Kata Nindya yang mulai menyerang Lussuria.

"Ma~ kalau begitu aku akan bersenang-senang dengamu untuk sementara…" kata Lussuria sambil menghindari serangan Nindya.

* * *

**School's**

**18.30**

"Ah…" kata Aisya yang kembali dengan sedikit bekas gosong dibeberapa bajunya.

"Capek…" kata Arya yang berjalannya sempoyonggan.

"VOOII! Anak ini masih belum punya style!" kata Squalo kesal sambil melempar jasad(?) Diesty.

"Sakit…" kata Clea dengan beberapa luka potong akibat benang.

"Yo!" kata Renata dengan beberapa luka bekas cambukan.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Tanya Ghina yang jalannya sedikit terseok-seok beserta beberapa luka yang bisa dibilang medium.

"Parah…" jawab Diesty.

"Minna, gimana senjatanya~?" Tanya Nindya yang hanya mendapat sedikit luka memar.

"Lukanya dikit banget!" kata Diesty sambil mellihat Nindya.

"Gak juga ah, kayaknya kaki kiriku keseleo…" kata Nindya sambil menunjukkan kaki kirinya.

"Huwa, iya bengkak…" kata Arya.

"Gak apa-apa itu?" Tanya Aisya.

"Gak apa-apa kok, cuma luka kecil~" kata Nindya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri…" kata Ghina.

"Omong-omong ini sudah agak malam, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang!" usul Nindya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya juga ya…" kata Aisya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu!" kata Ghina.

"Ayo sampah, Bel!" kata Renata sambil mulai berjalan pulang.

"Nah Levi-san ayo. Sampai besok Nindya!" kata Aisya.

"VOI! Aku lapar!" kata Squalo.

"Iya nanti dirumah juga makan…" kata ARya sambil pulang bersama Squalo.

"Aku juga pulang ya~" kata Diesty sambil berjalan pulang.

"Aku dulan ya Nin. Nah ayo Dino-san, Romario-san." Kata Clea sambil pulang bersama Dino dan Romario.

"Nah kita juga pulang…" kata Nindya sambil menuju ke arah mobilnya.

* * *

**Nindya's House**

**19.05**

"Asslam mualaikum…" kata Nindya sambil masuk kerumahnya.

"Ma~ bau makannya enak…" kata Lussuria.

"Haha, kalian darimana saja?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Ada sedikit urusan…" jawab Nindya sambil tersenyum.

"Kaki anda kenapa non?" Tanya Ipah yang baru keuar dari dapur.

"Tadi gak sengaja jatuh lagi jalan-jalan jadi keseleo…" kata Nindya.

"Itu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Ipah agak panic.

"Gak kok, makanannya tolong dibawa ke atas ya. jangan bilang ama ayah dan ibu juga…" kata Nindya.

"Baiklah…" kata Ipah agak ragu.

'_Lagian jika mereka tahu juga percuma…'_ pikir Nindya sambil mulai menuju kekamarnya.

"Hah! Hari yang melelahkan!" teriak Nindya dari kamarnya.

**~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Lucy: Whee~ Akhirnya Nonohana ngirimin saya ini! XD

Gokudera: Che... Orang itu ngetik lama sekali, sih?

Lucy: Kayaknya dipublish nya yang lama... Saya udah nunggu ini dari lama.. = =

Bianchi: Ah~ ternyata kau disini, Hayato..

Gokudera: A-aneki! *pingsan*

Lucy: Scene standar, ya...

Bianchi: Ah, padahal aku mau memberikan resep baru ku... Author, kau mau?

Lucy: Hm? Aku udah makan kok! = ="

Bianchi: Benark—

Lucy: Yaaak! Saat nya membalas review! Saya berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah me-review fanfic kami! Yah, walaupun ada dua yang nge-flame =w=;; Tapi untuk dua flamer tercinta(?), semua orang kan punya selera sendiri~ Ga sedikit kok, orang yang benci Tsuna. Kita juga keselnya pas dia di pairingin... Untuk flamer satu lagi... = =;; Kita ga ngerti maksud anda.. =A=;;

Bianchi: Nafas sedikit, author

Lucy: Sip deh.. = =;; Ah, ya, satu lagi! Silahkan kalian nge-flame fanfic abal ini, tapi dengan syarat jangan cuma komentar, tapi kasih saran untuk memperbaiki plus jangan anynomous dong~ Kita tau kita masih banyak kekurangan... Tapi alangkah baiknya kalau memakai bahasa sopan, bukan? ^ ^ Tapi saya ga yakin mereka masih mau baca

Bianchi: Author mau? *nyodorin kue buatan dia*

Lucy: *sweatdrop* Sudah kubilang, aku sudah makan...

Bianchi: Tidak apa-apa~

Lucy: Eto... Aku ada urusan! Bacakan ini dulu, nanti aku janji bakal ada yang makan kue mu! *kabur

Binachi: *ngambil kertas* Terima kasih telah membaca, silahkan review kalau berkenan!


End file.
